Torchwood in love with a timelord
by painted heart
Summary: The doctor has a daughter! And after an accident he sends her to an old friend on Earth, where she meets new friends and learns new things, go through the adventures with her and Torchwood
1. Chapter 1

Jack POV

"Toshiko! Anything today?" I ask coming into the main room where we do all our operations as well as with the rift tower in the centre.

"Nothing I'm afraid Jack, looks like the world is giving us a break" she says smiling at me from her seat at her desk, I smile back and shrug, making my way to my office.

But curiously I see a letter on my desk that I'm certain wasn't there before. I look towards the rest of the gang, seeing Toshiko on her computer as well as Own on his, and Suzie working at her area.

I open the letter and begin to read;

_Hello Jack, I'm sure you'll be surprised to find this letter, its been a long time. Yes I knew you were alive but I thought it best to keep you on earth for your own protection._

_I have a favour to ask of you Jack, though I'm sure you don't want to hear of it from finding I knew all along where you were without contacting you, I swear I will one day answer all your questions. But right now I need you Jack, there is someone I need you to find and take under your wing. You'll find them at eight 'o' clock tonight at the Punk Rock pub in town. Trust me you'll know them when you see them. I trust you will keep them safe and I will come to see you at a later date to check in. They mean the world to me Jack, this is to inform you of how important this task is. They will explain everything to you in private, make up a story to your team that they are a new member to Torchwood (Yes I know all about it, and believe you are doing a good job) she will prove to be a big help I believe._

_Thank you for doing this Jack, as promised I will be in touch soon_

_The Doctor_

You can imagine the look on my face when I see who this letter is from. He wouldn't ask this of me if it wasn't important.

I look to my watch and see it is half seven in the evening already.

"I'm going out!" I shout, getting hold of my coat, damn I love this coat.

"Will you be needing a driver sir?" asks Yanto, I smile in thanks but shake my head.

"See you kids later!" I say exiting the main room and taking the elevator up.

How the hell am I supposed to know who I will be looking for, he didn't say who it was, or even what I'm meant to be meeting, is it an alien? Nah it couldn't be otherwise I wouldn't be meeting them at a pub, got to hand it to them the Punk Rock pub is a good choice, I like to go there on my own at times and have a good time.

I park the van outside the pub beginning to hear the usual cheering from the karaoke singers.

As I enter I notice a lot of people egging on someone to sing again, I look up curiously towards who they're cheering to who's on stage where the mike is and am surprised to see a young girl there, surely she shoouldnt be here at this time. She must be about sixteen, wearing black leggings that go up to below her knees, a purple version of a Scottish quilt, a black and purple single sleeved top, purple and luminous pink converse and wearing a little necklace that I cant see very well from this distance.

She sure is a beauty, blond hair straight down her waist, with a purple and blue headband on and she has a pink sweatband on her right wrist.

Suddenly I hear the music to a song from Pink coming on, and I see the girl bringing the mike up to her lips.

"Right, right turn off the lights  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealeo?

I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m., turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you a gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?"

I swear she's looking right at me when she said that last line, and she's a bloody good singer, almost sounds like Pink if not then better.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come o, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out

Can't stop coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
(It's so fucking on right now)

Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you a gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?"

She really looks like she's enjoying herself, smiling, jumping and dancing on the stage and the audience love her, I cant even resist smiling at her,

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Won't you come on and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Oh shit, my glass is empty  
That sucks

So if you're too school for cool  
And you're treated like a fool  
You could choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own

So raise your, so raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass for me

I clap along with everyone else, and even hear a few wolf whistles.

She looks over at the crowd and again her eyes catch me and she smiles widely, then she gets a rucksack and a denim jacket that I hadn't noticed was at the back of the stage and waved at the guys behind the bar who wave back smiling happily. And she then comes down the stage and surprisingly stops in front of me,

"Ready?" she says, I look at her confused, wait is she the one the Doctor asked me to get,

"My dad sent you right?" she asks, looking at me curiously, ok now I'm confused, her father?

She comes closer and inclines me to come closer so she can talk quietly, I lean down slightly so can hear her,

"Your Jack Harkness right? Leader of Torchwood?" she asks, I look at her surprised and nod, then she stands up straight and smiles, me standing back up straight,

"Then my dad did send you, so lets go" she says, going towards the exit and still in my confused stage I follow after her.

"Nice ride" she says, walking up to the black van, how did she know that that was mine?

I unlock it so she can get in and I walk to the other side to get to the drivers side and get in.

"So...what's your name kiddo?" I ask, looking towards her whilst putting the keys in and starting the engine so we can start to go.

"Terra" she says smiling, I nod, nice name, unusual but nice.

"So, who is your father? I mean I got a letter from an old friend asking me to get someone and join them into the Torchwood team. You said your father asked me but...that doesn't make much sense" I say, looking at her briefly with a look of confusion which was exactly what I was.

"And your meant to be the leader? Come on Jack, fit the pieces together, The Doctor asked you get someone, to look after them and I'm pretty sure he'll have added something along the lines of me being special to him, so bring all the information together" she says. But as she was saying all this I was bringing it all together and when I finally come up with a plausible answer I have no choice but to park us suddenly to the side of the road. I put the brakes on and turn the engine off and look at her shocked and confused.

"Your the Doctors daughter? I didn't even know he had a daughter" I say, still looking at her confused. She smiles slightly,

"We met in London before he recently regenerated, tall guy short hair, black leather coat. But you kept thinking I was another companion, I wasn't. Remember brown hair, looked around forty-two, was not my best look I'll tell you. You called me Brownie" she says, and then I remember, I nicknamed her cuz she had brown hair and she was actually a nice woman. HANG ON ONE BLOODY MINUTE!

"Your a timelord?" I ask her, she smiles and nods,

"I got shot at a couple of weeks ago. And regenerated into this, dad got scared after that, I've only regenerated twice, because he's that protective of me, so he thought it would be an idea to put me somewhere with people he knew and where I might learn some new things, I suggested Earth and that's when he thought of you. I hope that's ok with you" she says.

I stay silent for a bit, this is a lot to take in, so the Doctor isn't the last timelord, there are two of them. And he wanted to protect his daughter so he sent her to me, not exactly the safest place in the universe but I suppose compared to other places, its a good choice.

"Alright then, well if your going to be part of the team we'll need to put in your new identity, I don't think it would be wise to tell everyone about you being an alien, could cause trouble, so we'll come up with a new name and history. We'll need to find you some accommodation too" I say, great more work, now turning the car back on and driving us to the Torchwood hub.

"I'll do it, I've done it before and I wanna keep my first name, I'll come up with the rest, its fun coming up with new histories, maybe I can make out that I was with the circus" she says, laughing, I laugh as well.

"Don't do that" I say, but we both laugh again, yeah this'll work.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack POV

We're in the elevator now, Terra has been telling me what she has been up to as well as her talents and knowledge of things, turns out she is very intelligent, and knows a lot about aliens, their origins and many useful facts, she'll certainly be useful to Torchwood, you can definitely tell that she's the doctors daughter, has that quirk about her.

"So how do you plan to introduce yourself to the team" I ask, looking at her beside me,

"As an old friend of yours, worked with Torchwood four, finally got back in touch and offered my help. Name is Terra...Reid. Ran away from an orphanage and joined Torchwood when I was eleven because of how smart I am" she says, I smile approvingly, good cover.

"Well here we go" I say as the elevator stops and the doors open. We both step out of it and walk towards the security door that opens up as we approach it,

"Now then, we do have a spare room here in case of emergencies that you can stay in while we look for accommodation for you, I hope this is alright" I say, to her as we walk past the rest of the team. Who I know are looking at Terra.

"That would be fine" she says, her rucksack slung behind her shoulder,

"Team why don't we all gather in the meeting room, and I'll introduce you all" I say looking towards the team, as I incline for Terra to go up to the meeting room. They all nod and begin to follow us upstairs.

When we all got into the meeting room, I stayed stood as Terra sat down and the team sat on the other side of the table.

"Now then, team this is Terra, she was part of Torchwood four and has requested to move to us. Terra this is Suzie my second in command, Toshiko, our computer genius, and Owen Harper" I say, standing behind each of my team so that Terra knows who is who.

"Doctor Owen Harper thank you. And if I might ask aren't you a little young to be here, you look what fourteen – fifteen?" he asks, looking at Terra curiously,

"Sixteen actually, and looks aren't anything, I would have thought members of Torchwood would know this by now" says Terra, I nod in agreement.

"I wasn't even aware that we were looking for a new recruit Jack" says Suzie, looking at me curiously,

"We weren't Suzie, but she'll prove to be a valuable asset, she knows a lot and can help. I want you all to make her feel welcome" I say, they all nod in agreement.

"So what's for tea tonight?" asks Owen, I smile, thankful that we can carry on,

"How about Terra decide?" says Suzie, I smile at her in thanks which she smiles back,

"What about Chinese?" she says looking at us in question,

"Very nice choice newby! I'll go get the menus" says Owen, I clap his shoulder thankful that they're all taking Terra in well.

"So Terra what else do you do other than help hunt down aliens?" asks Toshiko, smiling at Terra, who smiles back,

"I like to read...sing, practice shooting with firearms, self-defence and jogging. When I'm old enough I want to get a motorcycle" she says, I smile at this, after talking to her in the elevator I had the feeling she was the motorcycle type, but not fully, not all leather and bad ass, just that she would enjoy the thrill of being on a motorcycle.

"Where do you learn self-defence?" asks Suzie, Terra shrugs at this,

"Wherever will teach me, I am technically a black belt but the sensei who I learned under wouldn't acknowledge this so I ended up having to show him that I am, and he ended up kicking me out of the classes, which I think was really rude" she says, we all cant help but laugh at this.

"Here are the menus" calls Owen as he comes back into the room, I watch as he hands some to Terra and they all gather around to look through the menus. Yeah this is going to turn out alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack POV

"Terra!" I shout, after walking past her room on the second floor of the hub, and seeing a total train-wreck.

"Jack!" I hear her shout, I look down from the railings and see her working with Owen by his desk, they've formed a friendship over the two months that Terra's been here, you would have thought that they had known each other for years with how well they get along with one another.

"Did a weevil escape into your room?" I ask, looking at her from the bottom of the stairs, she looks at me and shakes her head no, looking at me confused, Owen watching our exchange.

"Then maybe you'd like to tell me what happened in your room, it looks like a bomb went off" I say, crossing my arms, she rolls her eyes in her sockets for this,

"I tried to clean up yesterday, but then you asked me to 'urgently' look at recent shift actives as well as for any calls from the police to see if any new murders were found" she says, I roll my eyes at this, I'm pretty sure she caught my habit, and I can admit I haven't really given her a chance to clean her room what with the glove practices we've been doing, looking for new murders to practice with it.

"Do you need her right now Owen?" I ask, looking at Owen who sheepishly shakes his head no,

"Well you can now freely go and clean your room" I say, she sulks at this and then walks off towards her bedroom.

"Jack! The police have found another one, on Aberfield road, young man, stabbed in the back!" says Toshiko, I shake my head at this unbelievable!

"Ok team, pack up and lets go!" I say, seeing Terra get her gear with Owen and quickly leave, though I can see the faint grin on her face from getting out of cleaning her room. Man I feel like I'm turning into her father.

"Terra straight after this your going straight to your room and not to come out until that place is clean" I say, as we wait for the elevator doors to close, she nods in reply.

After the doors open, we make our way our of the counterfeit tourist reception room where Yanto meets us with the keys,

"See you later Yanto!" says Terra, who smiles at him who smiles back, I smile at him in thanks for the keys.

"I call shot gun!" Terra shouts, as she runs to get into the passenger seat, smiling triumphantly, I shake my head though grinning at her childishness.

After everyone's in we set off, Toshiko directing me,

"Hey Jack can I ask a question?" asks Terra, I grin at this,

"You just did" I say, seeing Owen in the back grinning, and then looking to the side for a second to see Terra sticking her tongue at me,

"When can I get my pay checks, you said that when I do I can go shopping for some new clothes, and I want to buy a skateboard" she says, I look to her confused,

"Why do you want a skateboard?" I ask, she shrugs at this,

"I want to learn how to use them, I always see people using them and it looks cool" she says, I roll my eyes at this,

"Tell you what, after you clean your room, I'll give you your pay" I say, she nods at this in agreement,

"Toshiko, Suzie will you take me shopping? I want some opinions" says Terra, looking behind her at the girls,

"Of course, I'd be happy to, Jack next turn on your left" says Toshiko, I smile at this, taking her directions,

"I'll try Terra, I've been very busy at home" says Suzie, Terra nods at this.

We finally get to the crime scene, Toshiko already notifying the police to stand down now that we're here.

Man the rain is worse here!

"Come on then" I say as we all get out, grabbing the equipment and head towards the murder victim.

"Alright then" I say, seeing Terra and Owen going over the body, Suzie also takes out the glove we found, and begins to try to bring the guy back,

"There you go. I can taste it. Oestrogen, definitely oestrogen. You take the Pill, flush it away, it enters the water cycle, feminises the fish, goes all the way up into the sky, then falls all the way back down on to me. Contraceptives in the rain. Love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again. How's it going?" I ask,

"Curious about that pregnancy thing, single stabbed in the back, no known weapon" says Terra, I wink at her when she brings up me being pregnant, the thought still makes me shudder,

"How are you with the glove Suzie?" I ask,

"Nothing yet. It's got to connect, I've just got to feel it" she says, her gloved hand over the guys head,

"Hurry up! I'm freezing my arse off" says Owen, I smirk at this, seeing Terra resisting to laugh,

"I can't just flick a switch, it's more like it grants me access" she says,

"Whatever that means" says Owen, seeing Terra silently sniggering,

"It's like... Oh, oh, oh!" Suzie shrieks, we all watch her as the glove clutches the guys head,

"Positions" I shout, noticing that the rain has suddenly stopped around,

Owen: If I get punched again, I'm punching it right back" he says, at this Terra scoots away from him, though Own glares at her playfully,

"Just, concentrate. Suzie?" I say, looking towards her again, then suddenly the man gasps awake,

"There was... What was? I was... Oh, my God, I was going home" he cries,

"Listen to me, we've only got two minutes so it's important that you listen, OK?" says Toshiko,

"Who are you?" he guys asks,

"Trust me. You're dead" says Tosh,

"How am I dead?" he asks, looking at Tosh confused and scared,

"You were stabbed" says Owen, looking at the man with a slight strain,

"I'm not dead, I can see you" says the man, grasping for strings to say that he's alive,

"We've brought you back but we haven't got long, I'm sorry but you've got to concentrate, who did this to you? What did you see?" asks Tosh

"Why am I dead?" he asks, looking at Tosh confused,

"Who attacked you?"asks Tosh,

"I don't want to be dead" he says,

"Sixty seconds." says Suzie, holding the stop watch,

"You've got to think, just focus on me. What was the last thing you saw?" asks Tosh

"I didn't see... I don't know" he says, looking like he's trying to think,

"Who killed you, did you see them?" she asks,

"I don't know. There was...something behind me" he says,

"Police said one stab wound in the back" says Owen, looking at us all,

"So you didn't see anything?" says Tosh, looking at the man now surprised and confused,

"No" he says,

"What happens now?" the man asks,

"Thirty seconds" says Suzie,

"But he didn't see anyone" says Tosh, looking confused, not knowing what else to say,

"Don't waste it" says Suzie, urgently,

"What else do I say?" asks Tosh, from this I come forward and kneel beside Tosh looking at the man,

"What's your name?" I ask,

"John. John Tucker." he says, I nod and smile,

"OK, John. Not long now" I say comfortingly,

"Who are you?" asks John, looking at me confused,

"Captain Jack Harkness. Tell me... what was it like when you died? What did you see? John. Tell me what you saw" I say, urging him to talk,

"Ten seconds" says Suzie

"Nothing. I saw nothing. Oh, my God. There's nothing" he says, then suddenly, he's gone,

"Shit. I said it was stupid, telling him he was dead" says Owen, helping Terra up,

"Well, you try it" says Suzie annoyed, looking at him frustrated,

"Trust me", like that's gonna work" he says,

"Told the last corpse he was injured, he wasted the whole two minutes screaming for an ambulance. Maybe there's no right way of doing it" I say, then look to Terra to see her looking at me then flicks her eyes upwards, I nod, already knowing.

Then I look up at the woman who's been watching us,

"What do you think?" I ask, and she quickly steps back away from sight.

"Was someone watching us just then?" asks Owen, looking at me alarmed, I nod in answer. Then look down to them, seeing them looking at me in question, wondering what to do.

"I'll ask Yanto to keep an eye on her" I tell them, they nod at this, then begin packing up.

"Maybe we should make out that we're talking through them as if they're in a dream?" says Terra, I look to her carrying one of Owen's tool boxes,

"Might be an idea actually, what do you three think?" I ask, Suzie shrugs, putting the box with the glove into the boot,

"Its an idea, at least then they wont be asking for ambulances and all" says Tosh.

As soon as we're all in we make our way back to the hub, but it doesnt go by unnoticed that Terra had fallen asleep in the back with Tosh and Owen.

"I got her" says Owen, who after I park the van takes off his and her seatbelt and after opening his side door, picks her up bridal style and we make our way to the front door.

"Is she alright sir?" asks Yanto, looking at Terra worriedly in Owen's arms,

"Fell asleep in the back, hope she doesn't get a cold, not sure about her immune system yet, her bloods odd" says Owen, I look to him startled from this, he's taken Terra's blood?

"Hows that?" I say, looking to him at my side with us all carrying boxes and tools back to the main operations room,

"Torchwood protocol, all members have their blood taken for health checks. I'll tell you Jack, hers is weird. Some things in her blood I've never seen before" he says, looking at me worriedly, I shrug at this,

"She was a part of Torchwood four for a while, maybe they had to do an operation on her or something" I say, looking like I genuinely don't know, but the truth is that if Own realises that Terra is an alien, we're in trouble, especially Terra.


	4. Chapter 4

Terra POV

Jack wasn't too mad this morning when he came up to my room and it was still a mess, but I HAD just woken up, so still in my pygamas I begin putting any dirty laundry into the basket I have so I can take it later to get cleaned, and make my bed and put things away


	5. Chapter 5

Terra POV

"Her names Gwen Cooper, police officer for four years. Lives on the Maines with partner Reece, sorry Owen" I say, grinning,

"Hey!" he shouts, throwing a paper ball at me which I manage to dodge.

"Bet you ten pounds she'll be back" I say, smiling at Jack behind me,

"Done" he says smiling and shakes my hand then with his other hand hands me an envelop,

"Don't spend it all at once, but then again I'm talking to a sixteen year old, so obviously that's going to happen" he says, I grin at this, taking the envelop which I see has my money inside,

"Shopping day Tosh" I say grinning at her which she smiles at and nods,

"Would you ladies mind if I tagged along, I need to do a bit of clothes shopping and I hate doing it myself" says Owen, I nod in agreement and look to Tosh and see her do the same, but don't really think she minds.

"Ha! I win!" I shout, looking at the security camera and see the girl Gwen again.

"Oh come on! That has to be luck" says Jack but he still gives me the money,

"That's my dinner" I say though he playfully slaps the back of my head causing me to grin.

"What do you think she's going to do? Ambush us? Get the police force on us?" says Suzie, I look up at her surprised, not knowing she had come away from her work space.

"Dunno, unnatural curiosity, not enough goals in life or mystery, you do anything to solve a puzzle in your head and I bet this is what she's doing. That and I think she's a little bored with her policewoman life" I say, they look at me oddly and I just shrug, I have my moments, Jack secretly calls it my doctor moments, as I seem to get it off my dad.

"So what's for tea tonight?" I ask, knowing that I'll be getting hungry soon.

"Fancy coming with me to that new restaurant near me? Looks good and they serve chow mein I checked" he says I smile at this, he knows me so well,

"Owen! I'm sixteen you can't ask me out on a date" I say playfully, but then he runs at me which I squeal at and run away from him.

"Give me it back!" I shout, running down the stairs after Owen after he chased me to my room.

"Love the professionalism we have here!" shouts Jack but I know he's kidding,

"He stole my diary!" I shout, running after Owen.

"And its huge with secrets!" he shouts, quickly I dash at him and jump onto his back causing him to go slightly unbalanced as I try to snatch my diary off him, seeing he's opened it already.

"Dear Diary, today was ok, nothing much interesting except we found this weird glove in the tems – you spelt that wrong by the way Terra – Owen helped me with my new Torchwood personnel and he had to take a blood test too, it hurt but he was really nice and sweet and gave me a lolly-pop for being brave as he called me, I love him so much cant think of a better guy. Oh yeah I remember that day you lit up like a Christmas tree with that lolly" he says, but thankfully after he finished I snag my diary and jump off his back and surprising him I kick his butt, which he groans at

"Don't read my diary!" I shout, then kick his leg and run up to my room, feeling all the embarrassment going to my red hot cheeks and slam the door after going to my room.

Jack POV

"What happened?" I ask, after I hear a door slam, and as no other door but Terra's is wooden, I know where it came from.

"Owen read an entry of Terra's diary, and Owen that is completely invading her privacy, those are her thoughts and feelings you have no right reading it without her permission" says Tosh, from this I glare at Owen.

"Why did your read her diary?" I ask him, crossing my arms,

"We were messing about! I didn't mean to, I got carried away" he says,

"Well since you upset her, you apologise to her" I say, he nods in agreement to this and goes up to her room.

Owen POV

I walk up to her room, feeling like an arse for reading her diary I should have known never to read her diary, I know from the women I've known in my life that they keep all their cherished memories, thoughts and secrets in those books and their not meant for anyone else to read.

I'm knock on her door and hear a silent 'come in' and open the door, seeing her reading her diary, then puts in down beside her and looks up at me, I can see she's been crying and that makes me feel worse, I love this girl to bits, I would never want to hurt her.

"Terra, I am really sorry, I never meant to read your diary, I got carried away, it was a stupid thing to do, not only did it upset you but now you hate me and that feels so horrible to me that it hurts, your my best friend and I would never ever want to hurt you" I say, making my way to sitting beside her on the bed.

"It's ok, I forgive you Owen, and I really want to go with your to that restaurant" she says, I smile at this, and nod,

"Brilliant. I'll book us in and we'll have a good laugh and have a fun time, you can come over to mine and we'll play on the X-Box ok?" I say, knowing that she comes round now and again to play, she smiles at this

"Halo?" she says, I nod in confirmations and she nods excitedly.

"Come on then" I say grabbing her hand and we leave her room.

"You alright Terra?" asks Gwen, Terra nods at this and smiles in thanks.

"Jack! That girl is coming towards the reception" says Tosh suddenly when she looks at the screen, we all look to her screen and see that girl Gwen I think Terra said her name was carrying a couple of pizzas in her arms.

"Alright Tosh let Yanto know to let her in and down to us, everyone positions, Terra listen just go sit with Owen at his desk and pretend that your going through paper work, hopefully we'll get away with this without having to use the drug" says Jack, we all get to our positions, Terra bringing her desk chair over to my desk since her computer isn't linked yet we share mine and she grabs some random paper work on my desk and begins reading them, crossing her legs Indian style on the chair.

I then hear the elevator door open and I know she's here and I begin typing, opening up a file I have yet to finish, maybe this will actually get me to finish it, must not laugh!

I can hear Jack wondering from upstairs and coming downstairs to his office. I can actually hear the girl walking towards Jacks office a little ways behind. Must not laugh!

Suddenly Terra giggles and that just causes me to accidentally snort, and that causes Tosh to giggle

"I can't do this! Sorry! I'm rubbish I give up!" I shout, now facing Gwen, this making Terra laugh harder, leaning over the paper work, and Tosh still laughing.

"He set me off!" says Tosh pointing at me, which I smirk at, now seeing Terra looking up, but looking as if she's resisting the urge to laugh as her cheeks are bright red awww cute.

"She set me off!" I see incling to Terra,

"I coudlnt help it, I cant do that" she says,

"Well that lasted nought point two seconds!" shouts Suzie, all of us seeing the girl looking at each of us when we talk, not knowing what to do or what to say,

"Hmm she's actually carrying pizza" I say, wasn't too sure earlier, but still.

"Aww come on, she was going to say 'here's your pizza' and I was going to say 'how much?' and she says oh whatever twenty quid and I say ooh I haven't got any money. I was working on a punch line if I had gotten there, but it would have been good" says Jack, grinning and chuckling, good to know I'm not the only one with a sense of humour, obviously besides Terra,

"Here's your pizza I think I had better go" says Gwen looking confused and timid,

"I think we've gotten passed that stage" says Jack, sounding more serious now,

"You must have been freezing out there. How long were you walking around three hours?" asks Terra, looking at Gwen with a concerned look on her, Gwen looks at her surprised,

"You could see me?" asks Gwen which Terra nods at with a gentle smile,

"And before we go any further, who the hell orders pizza under the name of Torchwood?" asks Jack, sounding annoyed, yeh I'm in trouble.

"Uh yeah that would be me, sorry I'm a twat" I say, Terra giggles at this, which is when I gently whack her on the head with my pen but she still smirks,

"That man at the hospital, that porter, what happened to him? That was real wasn't it? He was attacked" she says, looking at Jack in question.

"He's dead" says Jack,

"But there's no one gone missing" says Gwen,

"We took the body, changed the work rota, planted a false witness who saw him leaving the hospital, giving him an alibi for the next 48 hours, so when his body's pulled out of the docks next Tuesday night, he's only been missing for three days!" says Tosh,

"He was murdered" says Gwen, who's now looking at Tosh,

"Yes" says Tosh,

"And you covered it up?" says Gwen,

"That's my job" says Tosh,

"And that other man, John Tucker? Last night in the alleyway, I saw you" says Gwen, now looking back at Jack,

"And what did you see?" asks Jack,

"You revived him" says Gwen,

"No, what did you see?" asks Jack,

"You resuscitated him" says Gwen, looking down,

"No, what did you see?" asks Jack, I swear me and Terra are playing table tennis with our heads by looking at Jack then to Gwen depending on who's talking at the time, back to forth, I am sooo going to get a headache from this.

"You brought him back to life" she says looking up at him,

"Yeah" says Jack,

"Who are you?" she asks,

"Torchwood" says Jack,  
"What's Torchwood?" she asks, here we go again, time for another round of question answer tennis with heads,

"This is Torchwood. All around you" says Jack,

"And what happens to me? I'm police. Constable Gwen Cooper. You can't do anything" she says, as if threateningly,

"Right then, PC Cooper... ...d'you want to come see?" asks Jack,

"See what?" asks Gwen

"You saw the murder. Come and see the murderer" he says now walking forwards, I'm guessing to the holding cells,

"Go with him" says Terra, looking at Gwen when she doesn't move, then finally follows after Jack,

"What is Torchwood? Who are you? What is this place?" asks Gwen, suddenly we hear our pet screech hungrily,

"What was that?" asks Gwen looking up frightened at us,

"Pterodactyl" says Tosh casually,

"Are you coming? And Terra its your turn to feed her!" shouts Jack, from this Terra jumps out of her seat and grabs the sauce and meat and begins throwing the meat towards the beast after smearing it in the sauce so it knows what it is.

Right then time to make a booking.


	6. Chapter 6

Owen POV

Jack and Gwen came back into the hub after a while of being in the holding cells,

"Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper" says Jack, I spin round to face them after this,

"'Doctor' Owen Harper, thank you" I say,

"Toshiko Sato, computer genius, Suzie Costello, she's second-in-command and Terra Reid our alien encyclopedia" says Jack, Terra nods at this title,

"And this is Yanto Jones, Yanto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time" says Jack,

"I try my best" says Yanto, smiling gently,

"And he looks good in a suit" says Jack who smirks,

"Careful, that's harassment, sir" Yanto says, from this I smirk,

"Why are you telling me their names? I'm not supposed to know, am I? This is classified, isn't it?" asks Gwen, looking at Jack confused,

"Way beyond classified" says Jack, I swear he looks like he's enjoying this,

"Then you shouldn't be telling me. What are you gonna do to me?" asks Gwen, looking at us wearily,

"What d'you imagine?" asks Jack,

"Well, I've seen too much. Your names and everything, and the Weevil, and... You can dump a man in the water and lie about his death" she says, from this Jack goes to his office to get his coat,

"OK! Tosh, finish that calibration tomorrow morning. Owen, first thing, get a hold of Chandler and Bell, cos I think they're lying, and take Terra with you. Yanto, if they need back-up, then you'd better be on stand-by. Suzie, I know it's a pain in the ass, but I need the costing on the glove research, and you're coming with me" says Jack, looking at Gwen,

I'm getting tired of following you" says Gwen, looking at him,

"No you're not, and you never will" says Jack as he then steps onto the elevator platform,

"Stand on here. C'mon, next to me" he says inclining for Gwen to step onto the platform with him,

" Good night!" shots Tosh as she makes her way to the exit, after I get my coat and some paperwork, I watch as Terra quickly runs up to her room and grabs her long coat and bag, and hurries over to my side,

"Later!" I shout,

"See you tomorrow!" shouts Terra, as we leave the hub.

"I'll drop this stuff off at mine first and we'll go" I say, she smiles and nods in agreement.

After we get into the car I drive us off, Terra fiddling with the radio looking for good songs,

"Why don't any radio stations know any good songs to put on!" she shouts at the radio, I snort at this,

"Good thing I brought this" says says, bringing a CD case of her bag and slotting the disc in,

"Whatcha got?" I ask, then I hear Avril Lavigne coming on, I nod in approval. She begins singing along to 'What the hell' she is a really good singer.

"So what's this place called?" asks Terra, from the living room, me just changing my shirt in the bedroom,

"Time to dine" I say, coming into the room buttoning my shirt, she smiles at this and nods.

"Come on then" I say, after getting my phone and wallet, she nods and we leave the apartment.

The food was good, and Terra did enjoy the chow mein, but she seemed distracted, I noticed she kept looking at some of the couples around the place, I have to admit it was nice seeing people having a good time with the ones they love, but the way Terra was looking at them, almost with regret, which I couldn't understand, what does she regret.

"Terra? Are you alright?" I ask, she looks at me suddenly and smiles gently and nods,

"I...its that sometimes – or really all the time, I feel older then what I am, and I look around and see people who are in love, that's something I cant have for some years to come, just wish I wasn't so young" she says sheepishly, I smile at this,

"You should cherish being your age Terra, I mean you can get away with murder with Jack, you have the freedom, fun and all that, and your not even attending school, your living the dream kids are dreaming all over the world" I say, she smiles and nods, but I can still see she's troubled, I can sort of understand what's making her so upset, sometimes I forget she's only sixteen, but she is, but I sometimes feel like she is older, I swear she's a full grown woman in a child's body - but that's insane!

"You finished? We have a game and some Ben and Jerrys to go to" I say she smiles at this and nods in agreement, I pay for the meal and we leave the restaurant with Terra carrying a box of fortune cookies,

"Don't worry Terra, you'll grow up one day, just promise me one thing" I say she looks to me as we're walking back to my apartment,

"Don't be stuck up like some of these girls you see around now a days" I say, she laughs at this and nods in agreement.

We ended up staying up all night playing Halo and eating ice cream.

"There we go" I say, as I throw the spare bed covers onto Terra as she's fast asleep on the settee, I look down at the Chinese box where a fortune cookie is, still unbroken, I pick it up and break it, putting one half into my mouth and begin to read the fortune message,

_**Looks aren't anything, but stay with your true friends**_

I shrug and put the message into my pocket and then after putting the empty ice cream tubs into the bin I go to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack POV

After giving Gwen the amnesia pill last night, I began to think about Suzie, she has been working on that glove for a while, and when she refused to come catch that weevil yesterday so to study the glove more, I'm beginning to think its bordering along the lines of obsessive.

I enter the hub to find Terra dribbling a basket ball away from Owen,

"Jack think fast!" she shouts, I grin at this and catch the ball when she tosses it and dribble it around,

"Oh come on, two against one isn't fair!" yells Owen, I throw the ball overhead to Terra who catches it and dribbles it away.

"Terra did you and Owen get in touch with Chandler and Bell?" I ask, her after hanging my coat up on the hanger in my office,

"Yeah! They were lying like you said! Said they'll be sending the real files to your computer this morning and call you back at three" she says, I nod in thanks, she throws me the ball and we dribble it away from Owen,

"This is the thanks I get for last night? I am never taking you out again Terra!" shouts Owen, trying to get the ball away from me, but at the corner of my eye I see Terra freeze and lower her hands, this distracts me for a bit for Owen to to snatch the ball,

"Ha! Mine!" he cheers, I smile at him then look to Terra,

"Jack can I talk to you in private?" she asks, I nod and lead her to the office, I close the blinds and she closes the door behind her.

"Jack...i have a problem, I'm...getting these feeling" she says, I look at her confused,

"What do you mean feelings?" I ask, sitting down in my chair as she sits down on the chair in front of my desk,

"Feelings! You know, when you...have a crush" she says looking at me timidly, I look at her shocked,

"But your only sixteen you cant..." but I pause, seeing her look down, these past couple of months I have gotten so use to her childish ways and its just stuck in my head that she's a true sixteen year old girl, but she's not, she's over three hundred years old, just with the body of a sixteen year old.

"Terra I am so sorry, I've just gotten so used to you looking like this that...was beginning to think that you actually are sixteen" I say, looking at her apologetically, she nods at this,

"The worst thing is that with these feelings I cant do anything about them, everyone thinks I'm actually sixteen, if I told him my feelings he's think I would be going mad. I am going crazy about this" she says, I look up at her and smile gently, piecing it all together,

"Your falling for Owen" I say, she nods looking down looking guiltily, I nod,

"I don't know what to do" she says looking at me upset, I look down in thought, I'm not even sure what to do,

"I'm not sure. I mean we cant tell people, at least not yet, I think its too soon. We need to give the team more time, and we still need to break the idea into them that not all aliens are bad, then we can tell them" I say, she nods at this and smiles,

"So other then this how have you been so far here?" I ask, she smiles at this,

"Good, been really good, I love it here, its a little like a...very weird family" she says, I laugh at this and nod in agreement.

"You'll be ok Terra, don't worry" I say, she nods with a smile and then stands and leaves the office.

I look outside my office and see Terra talking with Suzie, I still need to talk with her about the new assignment, Suzie hugged Terra and I smile, we are like a family.

Its been a few hours since the talk with Terra, and I keep getting this bad feeling, leaning back in my chair I see Owen at his desk, with Terra helping him, Tosh is at her desk working as well.

But when I look towards Suzie's work place, she's not there, I look around where I can from my office and no sign of her, quickly I get up and go into the main hub.

"Where's Suzie?" I ask, the three of them look up at me and look around and notice that Suzie isnt around,

"She was at her station a few minutes ago" says Tosh, I look at them serious now,

"Tosh, security cameras, find out where she is" I say, walking over to her, Terra comes beside me and looks on the screen where several windows open up on screen of different areas of Torchwood base,

"There! Outside near the water feature" says Terra, I look at where she's pointing and see Suzie, and she's talking with...Gwen?

"Is that Gwen from yesterday?" asks Terra, I nod as Tosh zooms in on the screen, confirming that its Gwen, and she looks frightened as hell.

I run over to the lift and activate it to raise me up,

"Be careful Jack! She's got a gun!" shouts Terra, I nod in thanks and wait to see whats going on.

Owen POV

I join the girls at the screen watching the exchange between Suzie and Gwen,

"We really need to install sound on these things" I say, annoyed that we cant hear what they're saying,

"Unless we can read lip" says Tosh,

"Can you speak lip?" I ask her, she shakes her head no,

"Oh god, Suzie killed those people...to use the knife she killed those people with that blade" says Terra looking at the screen shocked,

"You can read lip?" I ask, she nods silently,

"Where's that glove?" asks Tosh, we all look at one another and hurry over to Suzie's work station, looking around the place for it,

"She must have it!" shouts Tosh annoyed, but suddenly I see Terra get into the elevator,

"Terra!" I shout, running over to her, but as soon as I get close the doors close, but not before seeing a regretful look on her. I slam the doors frustrated, then start running up the stairs, if she gets hurt I'll kill whoever to blame.

Finally I get to the top and run through the reception and outside. After a couple of minutes I round the corner and spot Jack standing and Terra, I hurry over to them to then suddenly see Suzie's dead body on the floor in front of them,

"Holy shit" I say, then seeing her holding a gun in her hand and see where the bullet had gone through,

"She killed herself?" I ask, looking towards Jack and Terra they nod in confirmation, I turn Terra around so she's facing me and level myself so we're the same height,

"Don't ever do that again, you nearly scared the shit out of me" I say, she numbly nods, I pull her into my arms which she comes into more then willingly, she began crying and I rub her back supportively.

"Oh...I remember" says a voice.

I look up to finally see that Gwen is still hear, her face looking absolutely terrified,

"I remember" she says, I look to Jack and she's looking at Gwen and nods.

Now what's going to happen?

Yanto helped us bring Suzie down to the hub, when Tosh saw Suzie's dead body she also cried, I still have a couple of tears in my eyes she was a friend.

After I cleaned her up, Jack wrapped her up and stored her away with the others. He then told us that Suzie's obsession had gotten out of control with the glove and that she wanted to master the glove to have the ability to bring people back to life completely. And was going to kill Gwen because she got in the way. I'm not too sure about the last bit, but it worries me that the equipment we find and study some of us might do the same.

Jack seemed to have copied my thoughts on this and explained to us that we need to have a healthy time limit with equipment we study so we don't end up the same which we all agree with.

Jack had a word with me, Tosh and Terra in private while Yanto sat Gwen down in the meeting room with a cup of tea to help calm her nerves. And asked us what we thought about having Gwen join the team, to fill in Suzie's position, we were all silent for a time, then I silently nod in answer, Terra saw this and looked at Jack and nodded too, as well as Tosh.

"I'm going to go talk to Gwen, I don't want any of you coming in tomorrow, you need a day off to process this" he says, we nod at this in agreement.

"Owen, Tosh do you want to do that shopping thing tomorrow, maybe to help not think about it" she says, I smile and nod in agreement. I look to Tosh and she nods in answer too.


	8. Chapter 8

Terra POV

The shopping trip with Tosh and Owen was hilarious, we all had similar opinions on things but when it came down to deciding well lets just say it would take us almost ten minutes to agree with someone's opinion It took me and Tosh ten minutes to get Owen to decide on a shirt which was funny, it didn't take me too long on getting a skateboard, I decided to get a plain one after learning that I could design it myself. I even got myself some skates too.

I'm listening to my new IPhone, after uploading all the songs I like onto it.

Currently I'm listening to some of Selena Gomez's songs on my phone with one earplug in.

"Terra, anything on scans?" asks Jack, I nod in reply, taking my ear bud out as I've been watching this odd comet coming towards earth, but I was sure that it wasn't going to reach impact, but apparently its decided on making a pit stop.

"We've got a visitor, cant read any life signs on it, but the craft might have a shield" I say, showing him the thing on screen,

"Can you estimate where it's going to land?" he asks, I type in some keys and show him its impact destination,

"Just outside Cardiff city, I have the location, and its going to land in ten minutes" I say, he nods at this,

"Alright team we're on!" shouts Jack, I pick up my bag and go over to Owen who hands me a tool box while he has his one.

"Terra will you contact Gwen, tell her we'll pick her up" he says, I nod in agreement, getting my phone out as we all go into the elevator.

"Looks like she's on a date, at Luner Bay, nice choice" I say after tracking her with a device we have, since Gwen's a team member we had a chip put into her phone so we know where she is.

After we put our things in the car boot I get into the back with Tosh, putting my ear bud back in,

"What you listening to Terra?" asks Tosh, I smile at her,

"Selena Gomez – A year without rain" I say, giving her the other ear bud, she listens for a bit and smiles in approval,

"I'll send it you if you want?" I say, she smiles and nods, I smirk at this,

"Has she converted you Tosh?" asks Owen, from the drivers seat, I see him looking at us in the rear view mirror, I stick my tongue out at him which he smirks at,

"She sounds good" says Tosh, I smile in thanks for backing me up.

"There she is" says Jack, as Owen parks up in front of the restaurant where we see Gwen, I open the door on my other side so she can see me and get in.

"Simple locate-and-cleanup operation. Find that meteorite before anyone else gets their hands on it" says Jack as we drive to the crash site,

"Good to see you by the way" says Jack smiling at Gwen, I scroll down my lists again on my phone finally sending the song that I let Tosh listen to so I can send it to her phone, her phone beeps after a few seconds,

"There's the song Tosh" I say, she smiles in thanks from this, then she presses some buttons on the van and the computer screens and keyboards fold out, I get ones that come out from the ceiling above me, noticing Gwen looking at it all shocked,

"Terra, can you send the location to the sat nav" says Owen, I nod in answer and send him the route.

"You got enough kit?" asks Gwen with humour in her voice, I smile at this,

"Basic tracking and surveillance" says Tosh.

"The Crash site, with this we can tap into the CCTV networks, initial databases - "

"Is this CRIMIT? This is the police computer system. You shouldn't have this" says Gwen, I smirk at this, she's new.

"Might want to stop saying 'you' and start saying 'we'"says Jack, who I spot smirking at Gwen who just looks confused.

The SUV finally get to the site, but we're not the first unfortunately,

"Shit, the amateurs got here first" says Owen, from this Tosh presses the button again, putting the computer screens and keyboards back up and out of sight.

We climb out of the SUV, seeing army men controlling the area in front of us,

"All right, usual formation" says Jack, the majority of us nodding after bringing the equipment out of the back.

"What's the usual formation?" asks Gwen, looking at Jack fearfully, aww its her new day and she's nervous,

"Varies" says Owen, as we walk forward,

"How can a usual formation vary?" asks Gwen, but Owen and me are too far forward, and I think he's just ignoring her, he's still a bit timid of Gwen since she's replaced Suzie, we were all friends with Suzie until the incident, and its only been a couple of days, so its still a bit raw with us.

We walk through some tents and make our way down to the crash site, no wonder my scans couldn't read any life signs, its made of space rock, barely anything can scan through that yet.

I look around as we all space out to set up the equipment to then notice we're down one member,

"Jack, where's Gwen?" I ask, he looks up at me form this then looks around us, then sighs and goes back towards the tent,

"So what do you think about Gwen?" asks Tosh, I shrug at this,

"Too soon to tell" I say, pressing in some keys to do a reading on the object,

"Seems to me likes she's a scared little girl, way over her head" says Owen, I glare at him for this,

"Don't be mean, she's trying to fit in" I say, she shrugs at this,

"What do we know?" asks Jack as he and Gwen come down to us,

"Bog-standard space debris. That's a technical term" says Owen, aiming the last bit to Gwen in a sarcastic tone,

"Yeah thanks" she says, annoyed at him, don't blame her I would be if he started giving me attitude,

"So take all the readings and lets get out of here" says Jack, from this we open the tool boxes and begin doing various tests on the object, though seeing Gwen standing to the side looking like she doesn't know what to do, the poor thing.

"Jack throws some tools to me which I catch expertly and throw to Owen who catches also, we do this a couple of times until me and Owen have the tools we'll need.

"Make yourself useful sweetheart. Pass us the big chisel from the toolbox" says Owen, talking to Gwen,

"Not 'sweetheart' It's Gwen, one syllable, I'm sure you can manage it" says Gwen, frustrated with him,

"Not 'sweet cheeks', 'Freckles', 'New girl'?" he says, obviously annoying her, I shake my head at this, continuing to take readings,

"Its a shame your tools not big enough for the job, darling" she says, I hear Jack chuckle and I cant help doing the same,

"Catch" she says, throwing the chisel to him,

"Don't!" he shouts, but its too late, the chisel has pierced the meteor,

"Shit!" shouts Owen, then suddenly gas starts pouring out of the meteor.

Jack grabs gas masks and throws them to Owen me and Tosh who immediately put them on, he then shoves one at Gwen as he himself puts one over his mouth and nose.

Then without warning pink gas suddenly erupts from out of the meteor and swirls above us for a few seconds and then suddenly shoot up into the air.

I see Jack giving Gwen a disapproving look and Gwen just looks shocked and wide eyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Terra POV

We're finally back at the hub, I've had my earphones in since after three minutes of going back into the SUV as Gwen hadn't stopped saying sorry to us.

"I'm so sorry" says Gwen, I regret taking my ear bud out now, I roll my eyes going with Owen with one of his toolboxes in hand to the surgery area.

"Seriously, stop saying that" says Jack looking at Gwen with annoyance,

"But I am. I mean, really… I mean, really, really sorry. God, I can't believe it" says Gwen, looking down, I can tell she's upset and self loathing herself,

"Didn't they teach you health and safety in the police?" asks Owen,

"You three were chucking tools at each other, so I…"

"We didn't miss" says Owen, now laying down the box with the rock sample in it on one of his operating table,

"I'll sort it. Whatever's happened, I'll deal with it. What do you think has happened? I mean, it was just gas, wasn't it? Can't be too bad. Can it?" says Gwen, I side-ways smile at her, feeling sorry for her,

"Right, because gas never did anyone any harm" says Owen sarcastically,

"On the plus side, we've got good evidence. Relatively undamaged" says Jack, I smile at him for this, thankful he can stop all the glares – Owen – from being aimed at her,

"On the downside, there's an alien on the loose. We don't know where it is, why it's here, or what it's going to do" says Owen,

"Give her a break" I say, looking at Owen with calm expression, seeing him roll his eyes in return,

"God, this has been the worst first day ever" says Gwen, I rub her arm in support which she smiles thankful for,

"We all make mistakes. Get over it. Now we find and recover whatever came out of there" says Jack, we all nod at this, then we hear Yanto clear his throat to get our attention which he receives, seeing him also holding a clip board

"This might help. Nightclub death, been phones into 999. Circumstances sound a little unusual. Might be connected" he says, at this point Gwen has taken the clipboard to read it, I look to Jack and he nods, we best check it out.

We all go back to the SUV (minus Yanto) and follow the address on the sat nav to the night club. On arrival we see the entrance blocked off with some police officers.

"Torchwood" says Jack as we get out and follow him after being allowed to pass.

"Jack" I say, he look s back at me and I incline to behind me where I know Gwen stopped to talk to a police officer, he sighs annoyed and goes back,

"Does she like to lag or something?" asks Owen, I roll my eyes at this, but we are greeted by the nightclub security guard. And he leads us to the women's bathroom,

"How is that possible?" asks the security guard, looking, as well as the rest of us, down at the floor beside the sinks at a pile of dust,

"The question is, how did you know this used to be a body?" asks Jack to the security guard, I look at the man also in curiosity,

"Well...i was just watching through the cameras to see if there was any trouble, and then stumbled upon seeing this couple come in...and well, I think your best coming to see it yourself on the tapes" he says, we all nod and follow him to the security room,

"Is she old enough?" he asks, inclining to me, I look at him confused, then the security guard turns to Jack and whispers something to him which makes Jacks eyes widen,

"In that case, no she's not, Terra stay out here please, we'll let you know about the important bits later" says Jack, I frown at this and nod, having to go along with this stupid charade is really starting to annoy the hell out of me.

I mean for crying out loud! I'm over three hundred years old! But of course if any of the team know this they'll want to lock me up

Suddenly they all come out of the security room,

"We'll need a body from the cryo-chamber, close match to the dead guy's appearance. Disfigure the face, dump it some place remote, make it look like a suicide attempt" he says, I hurry off with Owen and Tosh to the SUV,

"Will you two tell me what happened?" I ask,

"Yeah we have a girl who whenever she get someone to have sex with her, they disappear into to dust and it looked like their energy or something was absorbed by her" says Owen, I look at him curiously from this, humans cant do that, it must be connected with the crash, the girl must be a host!

When we finally get back to the hub me and Jack started shining the laser pens over the galaxy map I updated recently that I made on a glass wall, he was very impressed with this and has provided very useful.

"So what's this supposed to do?" asks Gwen, looking at me and Jack curiously,

"We're using satellite tracking data to determine the inward trajectory of the meteorite" says Jack, I nod in confirmation,

"He means they're trying to find out where it's come from" says Tosh, but from this Jack lowers his laser pen and sighs

"Hey, sometimes a little techno-babble is good for the soul" he says, I laugh at this, earning a smile from him,

" So this is like a route planner?" asks Gwen, I look to her and smile

"Not far off" I say

"Rhys, my boyfriend, he's a transport manager. He does this sort of stuff, on a slightly smaller scale, though" she says, smiling at the thought of her boyfriend, I can sense a bit of pride from her from talking about her boyfriend Rhys, he must mean a lot to her,

"You have a boyfriend?" asks Tosh, curiously,

"Yeah. Have you?" asks Gwen,

"Don't have time with this job" says Tosh, I roll my eyes at this,

"What about you, you seeing anyone?" asks Gwen, who I can only presume is talking to Owen,

"You've gotta be joking! I can get all the grief I need here with little madam over there" he says, I look at him and playfully glare at him sticking my tongue at him which he returns earning him to laugh,

"Admit it you enjoy my company" I say, he smiles at this and comes over to hug me from behind which I smile at,

"Course I do, you little pain" he says, I laugh at this,

"So, none of you have partners?" asks Gwen, I look over at her to see she's looking at us all in question,

"What about you Terra? I mean a lovely girl like you?" she asks, I smile but shake my head no,

"No, ones good enough for this one, so just you, newbie" says Owen, kissing my head, I smile at this, feeling my cheeks blush, but I try to hide it,

"I'm not being rude or anything, but… Well, maybe I am, but, how do you switch off from all this stuff? What do you do to relax?" she asks, looking at us in question,

"I torture people in happy relationships" says Owen, smirking sarcastically at her,

"And I kick his butt at Halo" I say, smiling happily, which makes us all laugh.

After an our we're all back at our working stations, Tosh is at her computer with me Jack and Gwen gathered around her,

"Gas traces confirmed as vorax and ceranium" says Tosh, I grin triumphantly at this, and Jack gives me a ten pound note, me betting this and winning again, you would think by now he would learn.

"Great, my two favourite gases. Can we do a check and find out what we know about them?" asks Jack, I see at the corner of my eye that Yanto is bringing down a tray with coffees and my cup of tea, I smile at him for this and skip over to him,

"Not too much milk, two sugars" he says, I smile at this and take a sip, then giggle,

"You forgot to mention hot" I say, with this he laughs slightly with me,

"Thank you Yanto its perfect" I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek, he does so much for us, he's such a nice friend.

I go over to my screen seeing the scan still working on the screen, scrolling rapidly through hundreds of different faces, trying to find the identity of the girl from the night club.

"What's this doing?" asks Gwen, I smile at her from behind me which she returns,

"I've taken an image of the girl from the CCTV footage, this cross checks her face with the UK population" I say, seeing Yanto handing Gwen a coffee.

"You can't have every face in the UK on there. That would be against civil liberties, data protection, all that stuff" she says,

"Still doing that "you" instead of "we" thing?" I ask, seeing Jack grin from this, stealing his line, then I look at the screen and see that its come up with one hundred and nineteen suspects,

"Damn, 119 suspects. This thing is supposed to give us a single clear match" says Owen, from behind me,

"The CCTV was too low rez. I've tried magnifying and augmenting, but it just breaks up. Which means the software can't function properly" I say, looking at him apologetically,

"It's narrowed the numbers down. I could check through the rest. You know, the old fashioned way, with my eyes" says Yanto, I giggle at this earning a smile from him,

"What about the fingerprints I took off the alley wall?" asks Gwen, I look at it to see that it says no match, I shrug at this,

"It was a long shot" says Gwen, I nod in agreement,

"Yeah, just a bit" says Owen, I roll my eyes at this,

"At least I'm trying to do something" says Gwen,

"No. You're trying to do anything" he says

"The CCTV must have picked up her arrival at the club. Terra, can you reformat the image recognition software to trace her journey backwards via the street camera network" asks Jack,

"I'll have a go, but it will take a while to process. Every possible turn on every street corner means hundreds and thousands of probabilities" I say, looking at him unsure,

"Have a go. At least we'll know where she started the evening" he says, I nod in agreement,

"We could cross-reference that with the addresses of the remaining face matches" says Gwen, I nod at this, that's a good idea actually, already started going at it.

"Good one, newbie, that's a bit more like it" says Owen, I smile at this, here we go.

"Got her!Carys Fletcher, thirty second street, house seven" I say, at this we all head out.

Before we go into the house, we suit up in case the gas is in the air. Then storm into the room to find the girl on top of a mail man in a dressing gown.

"What's going on?" he asks looking at us shocked with fear,

"Put your trousers on and get out. Now!" shouts Jack, at this he runs out, Owen follows to make sure he leaves

"It always breaks my heart to say those words" says Jack, I chuckle at this,

"Air quality is okay" says Tosh, after scanning the air, with this we take their gas masks off, but suddenly Cary makes a run for it,

"Gwen, look out!" shouts Jack, seeing Gwen closest to the exit, but she missed Cary going passed her,

"Owen!" I shout, knowing he'll be at the exit then suddenly we see a blue forcefield erupt around Cary near the door,

"What's that?" asks Gwen as we approach Cary,

"It's a sort of inflatable cell. Power runs down after an hour, though. The battery life's bollocks"says Owen,

"Who said you could use that?" asks Jack, looking at Owen accusingly, but he then shrugs,

"Erm, I just stopped a prisoner escaping?" says Owen, shrugging,

"You know the rules, none of that stuff leaves the building without my express permission" says Jack,

"Fine, don't thank me" says Owen, I smirk at this, Jack pushes forward so he's next to the forcefield and he presses a few buttons on his wrist strap, and the force field powers down. Gwen takes Carys and leads her back inside to the living room

"Come with us"says Gwen, as she takes Cary into the living room. I see Jack picks up the inflatable cell metal pod thing and share a look with Owen who shrugs.

We finally enter back into the hub bringing a now dress Carys with us.

"See what you can find out from her" says Jack, speaking to Gwen who's holding Carys' elbow,

"But – Well - aren't you going to help me? I don't know what I'm doing" she says, looking at Jack anxious,

"Usually better if you don't say that in front of the prisoner" I say, smiling jokingly she rolls her eyes at this with a smile then goes towards the cells.

It had been a few minutes in the hub, I was checking the meteor's interior structure on a scan, noticing that its not just a rock, its a ship, with the right empathy levels it can be controlled,

"Oi, you lot. Treat!" shouts Owen, we all hurry over to him to then see the screen showing Gwen and Carys kissing, the three of us excluding Owen looking at it in shock,

"Well" says Tosh, I nod agreeing with her

"Wow" says Jack,

"Thought she said she had a boyfriend" I say, looking at the screen slightly confused,

"You people and your quaint little categories" says Jack, I look at him confused from this,

"We should really get her out of there" says Tosh, I agree with this,

"Yeah. I mean, yeah, come on!" says Jack, as he and Gwen hurry towards the cells, but then I see Owen typing something quickly on the screen and see that he's recording it, I frown at him from this, then throw a paper ball at him, leaving towards the cells

When I went down I saw that Gwen was ok, taking a call, me, Jack and Tosh then go back to the hub, me going straight to my desk, god what is this! I feel almost angry but slightly ill, but I don't understand it, could I be jealous of Owen liking Gwen kissing Carys? But that doesnt make much sense, unless all that teasing was something else?

I begin hearing footsteps from a little far behind me then I hear clapping, I look to see Owen, clapping at Gwen, whats he doing?

"Way to go, newbie. That is what I call a methodical investigation. I can't wait to see you take down her particulars" he says, I frown at this, then suddenly see Gwen run at him and push him against the wall

"What are you doing? Get off me" says Owen, looking at her annoyed,

"That girl's body has been overrun by I don't know what, and you think it's a joke" says Gwen, looking at Owen furiously, I smirk at this,

"All right. Jesus. Sorry" says Owen,

"We should be helping her. She's not some lab rat" says Gwen,

"No, she's a murderer, and you were the one who wanted her caught. How come suddenly she's your best friend?" says Owen, I see Jack walk up to them and stand beside them, Gwen shaking with anger

"You know, strictly speaking, throttling the staff is my job" says Jack, I smirk at this, Gwen pauses at this, then lets go of Owen though still staring Owen down with anger.

Yanto then walks in with a tray of takeaways, I smile widely at this and jump up out of my seat to stand next to him,  
"So, who's for Chinese?" he asks, I hold my hand up excitedly.

We all made our way up to the meeting room where we set up our food on the table, starting out with idle chit chat then suddenly all into laughing at a memory.

"She says… she said, "If I'd known what he was, I never would have married him" he says,

"She knew. She knew all along" says Tosh, I nod in agreement,

"She didn't care" says Owen laughing,

"Until he started leaving black piles of mucus in the bathtub" says Yanto, I make a face at this at the same time as Jack,

"Always a big giveaway. Aliens have no sense of household hygiene. Which reminds me… gotta pee" he says, I'll get him back for that remark.

Suddenly the atmosphere gets serious, I look around to see Owen and Tosh looking and Gwen beside me,

"So what's he told you?" asks Owen, looking at Gwen, I look at them both confused, what did I miss,  
"What about?" asks Gwen, oh so shes not in the loop either, makes me feel a little better,

"Himself" says Tosh, looking at Gwen urgently,

"You've been here longer than I have" says Gwen , looking at them confused,

"We were banking on you" says Tosh,

"You're a copper, you're trained to ask questions" says Owen,

"You don't know anything?" asks Gwen, looking at us all curiously, but I hide my face pretending to be stuffing my face with chow mein,

"Don't worry, that's how she usually eats, its chow mein her favorite, trust me you don't want to get in the way between her and her food" says Owen, I lower my box and glare at him,

"Where's my prawn toast?" I ask he looks beside him to see the bag and quickly throws it at me, I smile sweetly from this,

"Thank you Owen, want some?" I say to Gwen, but she shakes her head no,

"Anyway, we don't know who he is, not where he's from. Nothing, except him being gay" says Owen, I look at him shocked from this, Jacks never gay,

"No, he's not. Really, do you think? No" says Gwen, equally as confused,

"Owen does, I don't" says Tosh, I smile in agreement, saluting her with my toast which she chuckles at,

"And I don't care" says Yanto, which I laugh at,

"Period military is not the dress code of a straight man" says Owen, I roll my eyes at this,

"I think it suits him, sort of classic" says Gwen smiling, I nod in agreement as well as Tosh,

"Exactly. I've watched him in action. He'll shag anything if it's gorgeous enough" says Tosh,

"We know he's from America, right?" asks Gwen, I shrug not knowing myself

"We don't even know that for sure" says Owen

"No US citizen by the name of Jack Harkness born in the last 50 years" says Tosh

"Maybe his identity is classified" says Gwen, I smirk at this,

"Used to be something big in the CIA. That's what I reckon" says Owen,

"He must have his reasons for wanting to keep things secret" says Gwen

"Sure he has. Doesn't stop me wanting to know what they are" says Owen, I smirk at this, doesnt mean he'll ever know.

Then we begin to hear faint sobbing, I look around no-one is crying.

"What's that sound?" asks Gwen, then we look to the TV screen on the wall at the end of the table to see Carys in her cell crying. Jack comes back into the room going back to his seat, then Gwen gets up and steps closer to the screen.

"What are we doing having Chinese while a girl fights for her life?" asks Gwen, looking at us almost in desperation

"Actually, while we've been eating, the computers have been running a full bio-scan on Carys. Profiling her blood, metabolism, organs, skin, the works. So we can see what effect the alien's having on her. They've also been taking samples of the air in the cell, so we can analyze any changes in the environment around her. Now, is that enough? Do you want more? Cause it gets kind of boring" says Jack, I smile slightly at this, we're not just doing nothing, we're trying to figure out what is in this girl and why its affecting her so.

"You've been hidden down here too long. Spending so much time with the alien stuff, you've lost what it means to be human" says Gwen, looking at us all gently

"So remind us. Tell me what it means to be human in the 21stcentury." says Jack, this should be good, especially considering i'm not human.

"All right" says Gwen in confirmation, I smile at her from this, I'm beginning to like her more.


	10. Chapter 10

Terra POV

Gwen's been at her new desk for nearly an hour printing a load of papers, when she's finally done me and Jack go over to see hows she's doing.

"Carys Fletcher, born 13th of November, 1987. School reports, personnel files from a temping agency, swimming badges from when she was six, reports of her mother's death in a car crash when she was 10. And last year's emails discussing the relative merits of Orlando Bloom and Heath Ledger" says Gwen, I smile at the last bit,

"Why have you done this?" asks Jack, I look from him to Jack,

"This isn't about meteorites or gases. We have a trapped girl and we have to save her. When I was with her in the cell, Carys told me she was losing. We have to find a way to keep her fighting. Remind her to hold on to who she is" says Gwen,

I see Jack staring at Gwen,  
"Have I got something on my face?" asks Gwen, I laugh at this then leave, knowing I'm not needed, I go over to my desk and go through some of the readings in Carys' cell, but something is very wrong,

"Jack! You both need to see this!" I shout, hearing them hurry over to behind me,

"This is the normal chemical composition of the air in that cell. And these are the readings from the last hour. The alien's secreting an ultra-powerful blend of airborne pheromones. Sex pheromones. A thousand times more potent than anything we'd normally experience" I say, showing them the waves on my computer screen,

"She's a walking aphrodisiac" says Jack, I nod not knowing a best way other then that to describe it,

"I did wonder why I…" but then she cuts off when she seems both me and Jack looking at her,

" Actually, I sort of snogged her" says Gwen,

"We know" says both me and Jack at the same time which we grin at,

"Now, still want to put her father in the cell?" asks Jack sarcastically,

"God, no, we can't let any man near…" but then I turn around alarmed at them

"Owen" both me and Gwen say then both hurry to the cells.

When we finally got down there we see Owen in the cell that Carys is meant to occupying, but he's butt naked, other then the chain I got him when we went shopping the other day and his hands covering his private parts, I look away whilst smirking then go over to the speaker,

"Jack, Carys is out of her cell" I say,

"Cheeky bitch took my swipe card" says Owen annoyed, I resist the urge to laugh,

"I'll deal with it. And tell Owen he needs to work on those abs a bit harder" says Jack, I laugh at this, now seeing Gwen beside Tosh, I stand beside them after Tosh lets Owen out,

"I was taking some readings, you know, keeping an eye on her, and bang" he says, looking at us annoyed and flustered,

"You got away lightly. Be thankful she was only interested in your swipe card" says Tosh, I nod in agreement,

"Are you all right now? Or are you still feeling a bit of a cock?" asks Gwen which is when I burst out laughing.

When Owen was dressed after I helped him find his hidden clothes behind some eqipment outside the cells exit I found Jack holding a new tank with my dads severed hand in it with Gwen looking at him accusingly,

"After all I said, a severed hand is more important to you than Carys' life" she says,

"You want to prove yourself? Find her. Get your old pals in the police to do something useful for once" says Jack, I can tell he's man, I go over to him and rest a hand on his shoulder which he covers with his own and smiles up at me, I smile in turn,

"All right, I'll give them a call. Put out an APB. Woman possessed by gas knobbing fellows to death" says Gwen sarcastically, I roll my eyes at this, we need to get serious about this

Suddenly Owen runs up to the top of the Autopsy area and looks at us all directly,  
"Oi. You better get in here" he says urgently to which we all go over and gather around to look at a projector on the wall of the autopsy are,

"So, I'm trying to interpret the results of the bio-scan, yeah? But it's just a mess. Like there is no definitive readings. Because everything in her body keeps changing, nothing stays constant. So as soon as you think you've got something clear, the metabolic rate, the blood pressure, whatever, it all goes wild again" says Owen,

"Because she's fighting the alien for control over her own body?" says Jack, his arms crossed, watching Owen

"Yeah. So, anyway, I decided to do a comparative diagnostic. Recreate the circumstances, accelerate the process a little, see what's going to happen to Carys." says Owen, smiling gently at Gwen,

"Yeah, thanks" she says,

Then Owen indicates to a rat in a glass box sitting on the autopsy table,

"I infected the rat with a combination of the vorax and the ceranium gas traces we found down at the crash site and at the nightclub" he says, I nod in understanding,

"Looks fine so far" says Tosh, I nod in agreement,

"Once the gases start to flow around the body, the party really starts" says Owen, now indicates to an image of rat biology being projected onto the wall.

"The...heart rate triples, the brain swells, pressing against the skull. As that keeps going, the lungs begin to shrink, making it impossible to breathe, the pressure increases on all the internal organs until…" but suddenly, the rat bursts, leaving a smush of white fur and red blood. I look at it in disgust, almost feeling like I'm gunna be sick

"Rat jam" says Owen, who I swear is enjoying this way too much.

"That's what's gonna happen to Carys?" asks Jack concerned,

"I'm losing." That's what she said to me" says Gwen, I look over to at this, I'm starting to get an idea of what this alien is.

"Right now, it's a struggle between where Carys ends and the alien begins" says Owen,

"We have to think like her" says Owen, who's now pacing

"Put ourselves in her place. It's the only way to find her" she says,

"Except we don't know what her controlling impulse is by now. Carys or the alien inside. The last thing I saw was a fight for control" he says,

"The overriding factor for the parasite is to have sex. It's a survival instinct. That's bound to be the strongest drive" I say, Owen nods in agreement from this,

"All right, so you're Carys. You're desperate for sex 'cause that's what the thing inside you needs. But you know it will kill. Where would you go?" says Gwen,

"I'd come round and shag you"says Owen, I look to him as well as everyone else with a glare,

"What? It's a joke. Can't I have a joke with my teammates?" he asks, I cock my eyebrows from this,

"Right now? No" I say,

"So what are we talking about? Brothels, lap dance clubs… Anywhere there's eager men" asks Jack,

"I know what I'd do" says Tosh, we all look at her from this,

"I'd go to one of my exes, or someone who did something horrible to me" she says, I nod in agreement, shrugging slightly,

"Gwen do you know anyone who might fit to that category from looking at Carys' personnel?" I ask, looking at her curiously, she nods at this, then leads us out of the hub,

"Eddie Green, lives in a flat on Tiln Rd, North, farther to a daughter, he and Carys have a bit of thing but Carys doesnt know where its going considering Eddie's apparently been a dick" she says.

We end up parking outside where Eddie lives, Gwen and Jack going in.

"So what do you think alien this thing is?" asks Tosh, from beside me,

"A Succubus" I say simply, whilst looking at the screen in front of me,

"Excuse me?" asks Owen, I look up at him from this,

"In medieval times there were storied about men having dreams of human women having sex with them, but the legends always told that when this happened the men would die. They weren't legends, those women were exactly like Carys just possessed by a succubus alien. They allure the men to them, have sex with them for their life source, the orgasm itself is their energy which keeps them alive, without it they die, but when priests in the medieval times shut these women off from men, locking them up and such, they would find the bodies of the women possessed, dead" I say, at this they both look at me surprised,

"Any idea of how to get it out of Carys? Or to kill it?" asks Owen,

"Well yeah, the mist, that's what is truly is, seal that off from a host, that way it cant have any more energy, get any more sex, and without its ship that we sort of destroyed it doesnt have anything to go to, so if we could contain it within some sort of cage, stopping it from entering anyone, and after a little time on its own, it would die" I say, they nod at this,

"Good to know Terra, good work, we're coming down, Tosh was right she went straight to the ex boyfriend" says Jack from the coms, I smile at this, obviously not about the dead man but for doing a good job.

Jack drives us on after this, now seeing that its getting late in the evening.

"So what's our next move?" asks Jack

"Stop the entire city of Cardiff from shagging?" says Owen, sarcastically,

"Put bromide in the water supply"

"No, too hit-and-miss"

"Yeah, and the water company got really pissed off the last time we did that" says Owen.

"It could have used any body in Cardiff. Why her?" asks Owen,

"I just assumed it was random" says Gwen shrugging

"It's mining Carys' life to get what it needs" I say, looking at the screen still, trying to see where she could have gone from the ex boyfriends flat, any brothels or something she might have gone to.

"So, what else do we know about her to give us a lead?" asks Owen,

"Anything you can think of" says Owen, from this we all look to Gwen,

"What are you all looking at me for?" asks Gwen confused,

"You did all the profiling" I say, looking at her seriously,

"I don't know, sorry" she says,

"She's really great under pressure" says Owen, I shrug at this, still looking at places,

"There's gotta be something. What did you say Carys' job was?" asks Jack

"She's just a temp, receptionist" says Gwen,

"Where's she working at the moment?" asks Jack,

"I can pull her employment files up" says Tosh, I nod in agreement, seeing her do this on her screen,  
"Conway Clinic" says Tosh, I type this onto the sat nav for Jack,

"You're joking?" says Owen, the look of horror and shock on his face, that's not good,

"What's the problem?" asks Jack, looking over at him concerned,  
"It's a bloody fertility clinic. Sperm donors, an unlimited supply of orgasmic energy without all the build-up" says Owen,

"Perfect hit" says Jack, now driving to the destination after I send him the route on his sat nav.

After we park outside the clinic, we all gather at the boot where Jack and Owen hand out weapons,

"What's this for?" asks Gwen, after Owen hands her a gun,

"Need a diagram?" asks Jack,

"I've never used a gun" she says, I look at her in disbelief from this,

"You were in the police" I say, looking at her confused,

"I was on the beat" she says defensively, I roll my eyes at this,

"Carry it, we'll make sure you don't need to use it" says Jack, Owen passes me and Tosh a gun, who both take them comfortably, taking off the safety.

"What do we do if we find her? How are we going to get that thing out of her?" asks Gwen as we enter the building,

"Judging by the test results, the gas needed a host because prolonged exposure to out atmosphere is poisonous to it, but our bodies are the perfect environment." says Tosh, I nod in confirmation,

"So if we isolate it from Carys' body…" says Jack

"It won't survive for long" I say,

"Sounds like we have ourselves a plan" he says, I nod in reply,

"Force it to die" says Gwen, I have to agree with her a little, but it took far too many lives for it to be negotiable,

"Just like it did those poor blokes" says Owen, I nod in agreement,

"What about Carys?" asks Gwen,

"Better start praying we get to her in time" says Owen.

We all go to the reception seeing an unconscious receptionist, I go over to her and nod in to let them know she's alive after feeling her pulse. We then walk to the waiting room to then see a few men waiting with newspapers,

"Out, now! Get as far away as you can" shouts Jack, with this the men hurry out.

We then begin to check every room, barging open doors, but only being greeted by a pile of ash each time in all the rooms we visit,

"Owen!" I shout, pointing where I see her run, running after her, then catch her in a room

"In here!" shouts Owen into the coms, as we keep her in the waiting room. We both have our guns trained on Carys as the rest of the team run in.

"Nowhere to run" says Jack, grinning at Carys as he enters the room.

"All the sex, all we see, all we think. So much beauty and so much fear. We want it but we're so afraid of it…" she says, then suddenly collapses to the floor in pain, Gwen catching her and holding her up

"The strain on her body is too much. Any second now, she's rat jam" says Owen, looking at Carys still with his gun pointed at her,

"One more and I'll be strong. Each time it works less. Each time the feeling's weaker. One more, make me feel alive. Make me feel human" begs Carys, though I'm pretty sure that this is the alien talking.

"I can't" says Gwen with regret,

"I can" says Jack, putting his gun away,

"Jack…" says Tosh, looking at him surprised,

"I've got a surplus of alive, I'm giving it away" says Jack, now crouching down in front of Carys,

"You really want to feel something?" he says, and then kisses her, causing her to glow from the energy,

"What's he doing?" asks Owen, Tosh shakes her head not knowing the answer, Gwen watching with a sadness that she seems to have adopted, which I just stay to the side, not wanting to get involved, then Jack pulls away from Carys

"That was just a kiss. Imagine the buzz you'd get from the rest" he says, causing them both to laugh slightly, but she suddenly faints,

"Wasn't exactly the reaction I anticipated" says Jack,

"Her body won't last much longer" says Owen, looking at a pocket watch.

But then I see Gwen take off her bag and sit behind Carys,  
"Use me. Leave Carys. Take my body as host. Just let her live" she says silently to the alien, Jack protests by taking her arm,

"Gwen?" he says, she looks up at him determined from this,  
"I'm stronger than she is, I'll last longer. You might be able to save me, I… I don't know" says Gwen,

"Okay" he says,

"Jack, you can't let her" Tosh protests, I look at him confused, why is he letting Gwen do this,

"Like she said… she's responsible for this" he says,  
"Come on, then, do it. Leave her" says Gwen, now standing, backing off slightly. We watch waiting, then suddenly the gas comes out of Carys and lingers in the air, and slowly goes over towards Gwen, but then Jack brings out the metal cell pod he took off Owen earlier today and throws it down, trapping the gas in the circle of the force field.

"How long can it survive in there?" asks Owen, watching the gas try to escape,

"It's pretty weak. Why?" I ask, looking to Owen,

"Bit worried about how long that battery will last for" he says, I look at him surprised but he shrugs sheepishly, we see the gas getting more agitated trying to escape, going around in circles,

"Look. It's dying" says Gwen, silently, then the gas dropped to the floor, leaving behind pink colored ash, and just in time too as the cell closes.

Jack kneels down and picks up some of the ash in his fingers, I make a face of this, why must he touch that I mean really,

"Travel halfway across the universe for the greatest sex, you still end up dying alone" he says,Gwen kneels beside him and suddenly leans in and gives him a quick kiss,

"Thank-you" she says, getting up and walking out of the room, I smirk at this and follow after her,

We dropped Carys off after informing her father, I stayed in the SUV while Jack and Gwen went in with Carys,

"I hope she'll be ok" I say, Tosh nods in agreement,

"Don't know, that might make her not want to go into a relationship any time soon" says Owen, I nod whilst shrugging, I know it would make me feel the same way.

Later on Owen and Tosh left, I went to my room to change into my pajamas and went back down to meet with Jack to see him coming out of his office, he indicates to Gwen who I see is still here only taking down the papers from around her desk

"Still here? Everybody else is off doing… whatever it is they do when they're not here" says Jack, chuckling slightly, I smile at this,

"How long you been there?" she asks, looking at me and Jack, we both shrug in reply at the same time with our shoulders and eyebrows, yeah I hang out with him waaaay too much.

"I wanted to finish off" she says,

"Do one thing for me. Don't let the job consume you. You have a life, perspective. We need that" he says, I nod in confirmation and agreement, smiling at Gwen,

"Who are you, Jack?" she asks,

"I'm sorry?" asks Jack, looking at her curious,  
"You can't die, you tell me the 21st century is when it all changes. That we have to be prepared" she says,

"So you do" he says, I smirk at this,

"But how can you know?" she asks, curious,

"You think knowing the answers would make you feel better?" asks Jack, I give a side-ways smile, agreeing with Jack on this, wouldn't benefit anyone if they knew the future, beside those who its forced upon, like me and Jack

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asks, looking at us curiously,

"What do you mean?" I ask,

"Well I know that no sixteen year old can know the knowledge you do, I've only officially known you for two days, but the things you know, they're beyond your years" she says, I smirk at this, looking down, if only she knew my real age

JACK: Go home, Gwen Cooper. Eat lasagne, kiss your boyfriend, be normal. For us" says Jack, I smile at this, Jack wraps his arm around me and leads us both away as Gwen finally leaves.

"So what should we do tonight?" he asks, I look up in thought,

"Lets watch a horror" I say, he smiles and nods in agreement,


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I would do the Ghost machine episode but it really bored me, so Terra will have been present in this one but you can just imagine her running around with them and helping out with her all knowing knowledge.

So onto the Cyberwomen episode which I promise you will like, I hope anyway!

* * *

Terra POV

"Owen I'm open!" I shout, running further backwards and he throws me the basketball and I squeal running away from the others who suddenly run at me,

"Owen take it back!" I shout after giving him enough diversion and throwing the ball up to him on the second level after he ran up the stairs, I see Yanto coming in at the corner of my eyes but I keep my eye on Owen in case he drops the ball.

"Terra, this is for you baby!" Owen shouts and throws the ball up, narrowly missing the Pterodactyl and catching it again but drops it, I laugh at this and try to get it off Jack,

"Just get it off him!" shouts Owen, from this I jump onto his back, ignoring Gwen trying to get me off as she's on Jacks team.

"Take it off his hands! Oi!" he shouts again, I snatch the ball after diving down and landing on my feet in front of Jack and dribble it away and then quickly throw it to Owen just before Jack grabs me making me squeal,

"Oh come to daddy!" shouts Owen, as he drops it into the basket,

"YES! First rounds on you boss" says Owen, I cheer from this after being thrown up and caught again by Jack making me laugh which he laughs to as well.

"Girls get your handbags" says Owen, I hurry to my room and get my new dark brown leather jacket that Gwen helped me pick out after we went shopping this morning and come back with my red shoulder hand bag.

"Of course that was an illegal move" says Jack,

"Totally illegal" says Tosh agreeing with Jack,

"Definitely" says Gwen,

"But Jacks smiling so that makes it legal" I say, causing us all to laugh,

"Yeah, that's right, anyway keep telling yourselves that losers" says Owen, bringing an arm around my shoulders as we leave,

"See you later Yanto!" I shout, but then I pause,

"Yanto you want to come to the pub with us?" I ask him, he looks over at me surprised, but then smiles nicely,

"Thank you for offering but I've got some work to do" he says, I shrug and smile and nod the go over to Owen who waited for me. Then we go into the lift with everyone else, seeing Jack throw the basketball at Yanto at last minute just before the lift doors close.

"He's never seen a live rugby match!" says Gwen after we go outside,  
"I have other things to do with my time!" says Jack dismissively,

"I've never been to a match, and I don't have other things to get on with in my time" I say, causing us all to laugh,

"See Jack your depriving her the experience of shouting at big blockes to pass a ball or to kick it" says Owen, I laugh at this, nodding in agreement,  
"Rhys knows a bloke whose cousin works at the Millennium Stadium. We should all go to the next home international" says Gwen, we laugh at this with her. Yeah the Torchwood team going to a rugby match, classic!

We finally get the pub and sit by the bar,

"Woah! How old is she?" asks a bar tender, I glare at him for this,

"It's her birthday mate, don't worry all she'll be drinking it coke" says Jack, the guy looks at me annoyed and goes to his business,

"I cant wait until I'm older, then people will stop looking at me like I'm a child" I say, grumpily,

"You are a child though Terra" says Gwen, I look at her for this and glare at her darkly, causing her to gulp,

"Her age is a sensitive subject" says Jack, hugging to the side,

I pay for my coke and drink it happily.

Suddenly Owen's beeper goes off and he has a look,

"Yanto's mate" he says, handing it to Tosh,

"UFO sighting over Cardigan Bay. Seven calls to the emergency services. I sulk at this,

"Oh...can we at least finish our drinks please?" asks Owen, obviously also annoyed at being interrupted from having our drinks.

"Sure. Take ten seconds" says Jack, I scowl at him for this, seeing Owen get up, then I get a hold of my glass a gulp it all down. When I'm finished they're all looking at me in shock which I smirk to,

"Yup, I am so going to be hyper later" I say grinning, they still looking at me from shock, then Jack breaks the silence,

"One of your many talents" says Jack, I laugh at this. Then Jack after drinking the rest of his drink give me a hand getting down off my seat and we all leave. But along the way back to the hub Tosh and Owen begun an argument about driving the car,

"All I'm saying is, once in a while I'd like to drive" says Tosh,

"And all I'm saying is no!" says Owen, causing me to giggle, yup hears the giddiness.

"Why not?!" asks Owen, obviously annoyed,

"Look, I've shared cars with women before. I know what'll happen. There'll be an emergency, we're all raring to go, I jump in what do I find? Seats in the wrong position, the rear view mirror's out of line and the steering wheels in my crotch. Time it takes to sort it all out, aliens will have taken Newport" says Owen, I laugh out loud from all this, Jack supporting me up so I don't fall, Jack is also laughing and I see Owen smirking at me.

"What about a rota? Different people drive different days?" asks Gwen, looking at them all in question,

"We're a secret organisation, hunting alien technology from an underground base. And you want a rota for who drives?" he says, looking at her sarcastically, in other words saying that that isnt going to happen, which I giggle at again.

"Just trying to help" says Gwen, which I accidentally awww at which was meant to be in my thoughts.

When we finally get inside, Jack helps me sit down and I can by now get my head to start thinking a bit clearer,

"Tosh, call up the radar within a 50-mile radius of the Bay for the last six hours. Gwen, check with that man - Neil, I think his name was, voice like Sean Connery - at Jodrell Bank. See if they picked up any chatter around the time of the sightings. Owen, access the airspace provision over Cardigan Bay, also any RAF flightplans, see if it's just a case of mistaken identity" says Jack, I look up in time to see Yanto I smile and wave at him and he smiles back.

"Is that Neil? It's Gwen Cooper from Torchwood. I know, we're always after something, aren't we?" says Gwen laughing I laugh at this too,

"Yanto! Would you work some coffee magic?" asks Jack, who I see make a please gesture with his hands to Yanto,

"Yanto could I please have one of your amazing hot chocolates?" I ask, giving him my best pout and prayer gesture with my hands, he smiles and nod, which I smile happily at.

But then we all notice the lights flicker as well as the computer screens,

"What's happening?" asks Gwen,

"Internal power drain" says Tosh looking at her screen, I carefully get up and go over to Tosh's desk to look at her screen,

"What's causing it?" I ask, but she shrugs not knowing,

"Something big to drain that amount of power, Tosh run a system diagnostic" says Jack,

"Actually...We've been having generator problems all evening. I was down there checking earlier. Couple of bits of cabling have come loose. I thought I'd fixed it. Let me have another look?" he says, looking at Jack questioningly,

"Fine, go check" says Jack, from this Yanto nods and makes his way down,

"Want some help?" I ask, starting to go over to him,

"It's fine" he says, already out of sight, I shrug at this and go back to Tosh's desk.

I now see a video clip of the ship in the atmosphere on Tosh's screen,

"That's a UFO?" asks Gwen, also looking at the screen,

"Arken leisure crawler, first generation. Collector's item, don't see many of those around these days" I say, looking at them, Jack nods in agreement,

"Tosh, send a polite message saying great to see them, but could they get the hell out of our atmosphere their spooking the locals" says Jack,

"Done!" says Tosh, I pat her shoulder at this,

"Show off" I say, she grins at this,

"Shouldn't we be apprehending it, investigating it?" asks Gwen,

"Oh please, you interrogate an Arkan, you'll be there for a month. And that's just the first question. They are so boring. Besides they're mostly made of liquid , the cells would be a mess" says Jack,

"Not all aliens are bad Gwen" I say, smiling at her gently, she smiles at this, though at this point the lights slicker again and we can hear noises from the power.

"There is goes again" says Owen, coming over to us.

"Yanto, we've got another does of darkness. You found anything?" asks Jack, I look at him from this, not hearing any reply from Yanto worried me.

"Yanto? I need to hear those beautiful welsh novels!" says Jack, though I can see the worry in his face.

"Powers draining to the storeroom at the bottom of the building. Looking for human heat signals. We've got..."

"Two signals?" says Owen, looking at the screen with two red dots on the map to the basement,

"So assuming one's Yanto..." I say,

"Who's the other?" asks Gwen finishing me off, all of us looking at one another worriedly.

"I'm thinking we're under attack" he says then heads to the armoury which we all go to with him,

"Security;s been breached!" he says,

"That's impossible! Nobody can get in without triggering seven separate alarms" says Tosh as we all start getting guns out each.

"Yeah well looks like our system needs to be upgraded" says Jack,

"I'll head down and look for Yanto" says Owen,

"I'll come with you" I say,

"You alright with that?" asks Owen looking to Jack questioningly who nods in agreement,

"Keep your comms open at all times, any doubts shoot first. Priority is to find Yanto" says Jack , from this me and Owen hurry down to the basement after putting our comms to our ears and when we know we're armed and ready we go.

When we're down the dark corridors we stay side-by-side. But after a while we cant hear anyone

"Jack? Tosh?" says Owen, I look to him worriedly when we don't get a reply

"No comms" I say,

"We're on our own then" he says, I nod, keeping my gun up, then we round a corner to see a door with lights flickering on the other side,

"What the hell is going on?" asks Owen, I shake my head not knowing. We walk to the doors, Owen looking through the small glass windows,

"What's the matter?" I ask when seeing him look frustrated,

"I cant see well enough. But there's something in there. Some kind of operating table. Get the bolts" he says, I nod and do as he says and we then unlock the door.

"Ok?" I ask, making sure he's ready,

"Yeah, ok, one, two..." then we kick the door open at the same time, guns waving the same directions as our gazes, but then suddenly I drop mine in shock of what I see in front of me, no...they shouldn't be here. An empty cyber conversion unit.

"No! No! No, no, no" I say, taking a step back, feeling myself shake with fear.

"Turn it off!" I scream, then seeing at the corner of my eye Owen shutting it off, him too in a state of anger and shock at what we see in front of us.

"If I don't hear something within 30 seconds I'm coming down there" comes Jacks voice from the comms,

"Jack, its Owen, the comms dropped out, we're back online now" says Owen,

"Any sign of Yanto?" asks Jack,

"No. But we have found parts of a Cyber conversion unit, fully powered up and working" says Owen, I feel myself shake again from fear, just saying that makes the fear more real.

"This is no time to be kidding around Owen" says Jack,

"I'm deadly serious! I dunno why its here, or how it got here, but that's what's draining our power, and scaring the living shit out of Terra, she's shaking like a leaf in a tornado" says Owen, I cant look away from the cyber conversion chair, the memories...they're all as clear as if they're actually happening.

My mother...

"Owen listen to me, get her the hell out of there, you hear me get back up here immediately" says Jack,

"But we still haven't found..." but I hear a thump and turn around to see Owen knocked out unconscious, and then I make the mistake of looking up, at a cyberwoman, that's when I let out a terrified scream.

I lift my gun up in an attempt to look tuff but I doubt its working from the shaking my body is doing,

"Stay away – J-just stay away!" I say, but she suddenly bats the gunna way and gets right in my ace and grabs me by the throat, stopping the air coming up, I gasp trying to get out of her grip.

"Let me go!" I shout,

"Do not struggle. You will look like me" she says, I shake my head feeling tears running down my cheeks, and crying out in pain as she puts me on the table and lock me in. that's when I scream louder when she turns on the on button and I see the instruments come out of the port above.

"Throw down any weapons, put your hands up and turn and face me!" shouts Jack, I cant see him, my faced forced to look at these weapons, I scream again looking at them beginning to lower,  
"Owen! JACK!" I scream, then hear gun shots and a spray coming out after being hit. I scream again from all this fear  
"She doesn't know what she's doing!" shouts Yanto suddenly  
"You are fighting the wrong guy!" says Jack  
"Get me out of here, someone, please!" I scream, seeing the blades lower more snapping ferociously, then see someone go near the off button  
"Switch it off!" I shout,  
"I'm trying! She's changed all the circuits! Shut off the power everywhere!" shouts Yanto,  
"Toshiko, cut all power in the base!" shouts Jack.

"Just do it!" he shouts,

"Switch it off, now seeing the blades far too close for comfort, and I feel a blade scratch my skin.

Suddenly it stops, I gasp, letting out a breath I had been holding.

"Terra?" says Jack,

"I-i'm fine, I'm fine - sort of – Jack get me out of this thing please!" I shout, wanting to get away from these things.

"It's alright" he says,

"Easy for you to say your not strapped to this cursed chair!" I shout, pissed off that I'm still in this chair,

"Where is she? Where did she go? Please tell me you got her" I say, looking around me, not being able to see either of them.

"Stand guard by the door" says Jack who I presume is talking to Yanto

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" says Yanto,

"What for?" I ask, scared of the answer, please don't tell me Yanto brought this here, not Yanto.

"Lets just get out of here" says Jack, finally using his watch to unlock this thing, as soon as possible I get out of it and run to Jack who brings me into his arms,

"Lets get the hell out of here" he says, I nod fully agreeing, he gets Owen who I see is still knocked out, and I stay to his side, ready to get out of this room. And prepared to never go in there again.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack POV

Gwen turned up earlier, though how she slipped past the cyberwoman, I don't know but she helps with Terra she she's still shivering with fear.

Yanto went into the corridor and then I went through with Owen on my shoulder, gun in hand with Gwen, Terra and Yanto holding torches,

"Clear?" I ask, looking towards

"Clear" he says, from this we walk forward until suddenly the cyberwoman walks to the middle or the end of the corridor and turns to us.  
"Oh, God, is that her? What is she?" asks Gwen, looking at the Cyberwoman confused and frightened, but me, I'm clutching onto Gwen's arm for dear life from the sight of the cyberwoman.  
"Some form of Cyberman. They're us, upgraded. Humans with emotions removed, created on a parallel world and supposedly destroyed on this one"says Jack,  
"What are we gonna do?" asks Gwen,  
"I don't know" says Jack, I look to him in shock from this, he always knows what to do,  
we then hear the cyberwoman turn and walk away out of sight.

"She's gone" says Yanto, I sigh slightly from this, but suddenly Jack points his gun at Yanto's head taking he safety off,  
"Get us back to the Hub" says Jack, I'm looking at him shocked from all this,  
"Jack, what are you doing?!" I say,  
"Resisting the urge to shoot" says Jack through clenched teeth, he then leads us back up the hub,

"Tosh, get everything from the weapons room. Fast as you can" says Jack after we enter the main hub, still with Yanto at gun point,  
"It's locked down, there's no manual override" says Tosh,  
"Just open the store!" shouts Jack, as he pushes Yanto down on his knees  
"On your knees! Hands above your head!" he says,  
"Jack, for God's sake! What are you doing?!" asks Tosh, seeing this,  
"Tosh! I gave you an order! Gwen, help her!" says Jack, and I see both Tosh and Gwen do as he says,  
"Did you know that thing was down there?" asks Jack, looking to Yanto, I look at him also in question, please don't say yes  
"I put her there" he says, I gasp at this,  
"You hid a Cyberman within Torchwood?! And you didn't tell us? What else are you keeping from us?" says Jack,  
"Like you care. I clear up your shit. No questions asked and that's the way you like it. When did you last ask me anything about my life?" asks Yanto, then his eyes go to me,

"The only one who ever seems to give a shit about me is Terra and she's sixteen!" he says, I feel tears run down my cheeks from this. Jack lowers his gun from this and turns the safety back on.  
"Her name's Lisa. She's my girlfriend" says Yanto, I look down at this, he loves her.  
"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you" I say, looking at him upset,  
"Torchwood exists to destroy alien threats. Why would I tell you about her?" he asks, then not only looking at me to the others as well,  
"A little loyalty, perhaps?" asks Owen who I see is now awake,  
"My loyalty's to her! She worked for Torchwood. She was caught up in battle. I owe it to Lisa...'**We' **owe it to her... to find a cure" says Yanto,  
"Yanto, you have to believe me. There is no cure. There never will be. Those who are converted stay that way. Your girlfriend will not be the exception" says Jack, I nod at this, there has never been a cure for becoming a cyberman, if there was me and my dad would know this by now.  
"You can't know that for sure" says Yanto, looking at at Jack defiantly.  
"Look, you need to know what's happening here. Because this is where these things start. Small decisions that become mass slaughter. These creatures regain a foothold by exploiting human weakness. Then they take a base. Rebuild their forces. And before you know it, the Cyber race is spreading out across the universe, erasing worlds, assimilating populations. All because of the tiny beginnings here. We need to stop her...together!" says Jack, looking at Yanto determinedly,  
"You're not listening to me! The conversion was never completed!" says Yanto,  
"She already tried to kill Terra! You think she's gonna stop there? There is no turning back for her now!" says Jack, looking at Owen frustrated,  
"I'm...not giving up on her. I love her. Can you understand that, Jack? Haven't you ever loved anyone?" says Yanto, there's silence for a bit.  
"You need to figure out whose side you're on here. Because if you don't know... you're not going to make it out of this alive" says Jack

"There's no way this weapons store's gonna open" says Owen, I look to him to see the door is still closed,  
"It's going to take six hours for the power to come back online" says Tosh,  
"Let me talk to her. I can still save her. Save all of us. She's not a monster" says Yanto.

But suddenly I hear mechanical whirling sounds, and I look to see the cyberwoman, Lisa stood a far distance from us.  
"Yanto!" I shout, causing them all to look towards Lisa,  
"Lisa... It's me" says Yanto, who begins to get up and walk over to her.  
"You can't just let him go..." I say, taking hold of Jack's arm urgently,  
"Ssh!" he says silently, I look to Yanto fearfully.

"The army will be rebuilt from here. This building is suitable" says Lisa,  
"Who are you?" asks Jack, from this she looks to him in reply,  
"Human point two" she replies,  
"No! Lisa..." says Yanto, but Jack interrupts  
"So how come you look like human point one?" asks Jack, with a fake grin,  
"I do not understand" she says, looking at Jack blankly.  
"Look at yourself. Go ahead" says Jack, from this she turns to see her reflection in a window,  
"Remember, Lisa. Remember who you are" says Yanto, edging closer to her,  
"The upgrade is incomplete" she says,  
"You're still human" says Yanto, trying to get through to her,  
"I am... disgusting. I have... I am... wrong" she says stuttering slightly,  
"We can help you" says Yanto, but I don't think she's listening,

"I must start again. Upgrade properly" she says,  
"For God's sake! Have you heard yourself? Lisa, please. I brought you here to heal you. So we could be together" says Yanto, I can hear him beginning to cry, and that just breaks my heart, he doesnt deserve this,  
"Together. Yes. Transplant my brain into your body. The two of us...together. Fused. We'll be one complete person. Isn't that what love is?" she says, looking towards Yanto now,  
"No" he says, almost looking defeated,  
"Then we are not compatible" she says, then suddenly grabs his throat and I hear a horrible crunch sound and after lifting him she throws him into the water against the concrete and he doesnt move. At this point Jack points his gun at her but she pointed her arm at him and zaps the gun, causing him to drop it  
"Argh!" he groans,  
"Code Nine manoeuvres. Go!" he shouts and we all run, but somehow I end up being stood in front of the cyber woman, and unfortunately my body decides to freeze in fear.  
"Terra!Terra! Get out of there!" shouts Jack, from a distance,  
"Lisa! What you waiting for?" I hear Owen shout, I see her turn and head for Owen  
"Terra!" shouts Jack, I finally get to turn and see him with his hand out which I gladly take and we run.

"Run. They all ran" I hear Lisa say, which gets me to run faster to the meeting room with the others.

"She's coming after us" I say, trying to calm myself, but only end up pacing, feeling like I'm going to have a panic attack.  
"Terra, listen to me, I need you to calm down, your going to get yourself killed if you keep this up. I need you to be strong alright" says Jack, holding me still at arms length, I take in a deep breath and then look up at him determined and nod in confirmation.

"OK, now, this is a fight to the death. We do whatever is necessary to destroy her. Forget what Yanto said. That thing is not human. Clear?" he asks, I nod at this,  
"Yeah, yeah" says Gwen as well as the rest, then Jack places a small alien tech device on the table "What's this?" she asks, looking at Jack confused,  
"Something Suzie scavenged last year. She claimed that it could open any lock in 45 seconds. I want you out the exit gates up the emergency stairs to reception" he says  
"She'll never open that door without power! It weighs a ton!" says Owen, looking doubtful,  
"Anyway, I'm not leaving you here!" says Tosh, looking at Jack scared and defiant,  
"Just do as I say! All of you! Once in reception... panel next to the desk, pull it out. Take circuit 357 from the main system and patch it to these. There should be enough power in there for what we need. Once the main circuit goes live, get out. Meet us by the water tower. Go!" shouts Jack, and with this Tosh nods and runs after taking the energy tubes.  
"You three... find anything that even resembles a weapon" says Jack, I look in the direction of my room,

"My swords, their in my room but I can make it" I say, he nods at this then looks to Owen and Tosh,  
"Autopsy room. There should be some lethal equipment there." says Owen,  
"What are you gonna do?" asks Gwen, I nod wanting to know what Jack is going to be doing,  
"Buy you some more time. Go!" he shouts, from this I run out of the meeting room and to my room, thankful that Lisa is on the other side of the hubs second floor.  
"Hey! Lisa! It is Lisa, isn't it? You've been hiding in my basement. That's OK. Draining my power, I can live with that... But now you're starting to hurt my friends. This is gonna stop!" I hear Jack say as I run into my room and go behind my dresser to find my swords, crafted by the timelord warriors. I look at them for a second then hurry out of the room, seeing Tosh at the door trying to get it open  
"Come on!" she shouts, I watch her as well as keep my eyes on Lisa, making sure that if she comes close to Gwen I can provide back up

"This building belongs to me now. You will all be deleted..." says Lisa, looking at Jack  
"I'm sorry for what they did to you. But this ends here" says Jack, but suddenly she grabs him and electrocutes him alive.  
"Jack!" shouts Gwen, seeing her attempt to run over to him but Owen grabs her and pulls her to the autopsy room.

I see Tosh in time to see the door opening slightly so she can open it and closes it behind her, now for the one ton door to open,  
but then I see Lisa go towards her. But then I see Jack gasp coming back to life and getting up, but I also see Owen and Gwen see this,  
Is that all you got? I'm not so easily deleted" he says smirking, but she does the same thing to him again, causing him to fall down again, twitching with lightning wrapping around him slightly.  
But thankfully he gave Tosh enough time for the device to open the rolling door, she begins to roll the door open but then the cyberwoman hurries over to her and manages to break through the cage door. Quickly I run over there seeing Tosh get through the rolling door and close it behind her. I see the cyberwoman smash her fits through the door, but I think Tosh got away.

But then she notices Tosh and Gwen and goes over to them, and they see this. I hurry to be above the autopsy entryway and jump down in front of the cyberwoman and successfully kick her away.  
"Hide!" I shout to them, then beginning to slash at the cyberwoman with my swords, as these swords were made with unbreakable metal that allows lightning to be absorbed to give the sting a more lasting effect.

"You will be deleted" she says, looking at me angered,

"I don't think so!" I shout, swiping at her again, seeing that I've damaged her armour, but suddenly she zaps at my hand and I end up dropping the sword I was holding, quickly I grab my last sword with both hands and begin thrusting it at her again.

But just as I'm about to stab her in the stomach, I feel something go in mine.

I look down slowly to see my other sword, buried in my stomach, seeing red blood come out,

"Deleted" she says, I look up in horror, clutching my wound after she takes the sword out of me. I fall to the floor, gasping for breath.

Jack POV  
I gasp as I wake up again, damn I hate being electrocuted, it always lasts on me after I come back. I curl up to my knees, still recovering from the electric in me still.

But when I look forward I see something I shouldn't have. Terra on the floor gasping. As quickly and quietly as I can without alerting Lisa I go over to her,

"Terra" I say, she looks up at me with tears in my eyes, seeing blood come from her mouth,

"I gave them time to...hide. I'm sorry Jack, I must not have paid attention when she took...my sword. Jack save Yanto" she says, I shake my head no at this, holding her hand, tears pouring down my cheeks,

"Jack its ok, I'll be back. Please save Yanto, you cant condemn someone for being in love" she says, I stroke her hair from this, then finally nod in agreement,

"You had better come back, or else" I say, she laughs but then gasps in pain. Then I slowly and again quietly go to Yanto from where he got thrown, I pull him out of the water and have his back on the concrete_. _Seeing Lisa looming over the autopsy area obviously looking for Gwen and Owen, I look down at Yanto, and knowing I'm going to regret this later, I kiss him, pouring some of my energy into him.

Then after a minute he gasps waking up looking at me surprised, I look at him angrily but put my finger to my lips getting him to shut up.

But unbelievably a phone starts ringing, I swear after this I will have a rule of all phones on silent!

Gwen and Owen run out of a body cabinet and away from the cyberwoman who's on their tails, but Owen quickly got hold of a chisel and stabs in to her stomach, causing her to scream. But then Yanto looks towards the scream and runs to her, me after him to make sure she's dead.

Owen came up to us as well, panting,  
"It was kill or be killed" says Owen,  
"Owen's right. There was no choice" says Gwen.

But suddenly Lisa's eyes open, slowly standing up

"Yanto, move! Get out! Get out I said! Move! Move!" shouts Gwen, pushing him up the stairs and out of the autopsy room, Lisa in pursuit of us  
"You should be dead." says Owen, as we all gather with me holding a torch which I light, and getting a bottle also,  
"I'm the stubborn type. Get behind me!" I shout, looking towards Lisa with anger,  
"That's right. Stay back. This'll at least give you heartburn" I say, seeing her approach,  
"The power will run out. I can wait" she says smirking, I so want to kill her right now, especially after what she did to Terra!  
"Jack, help her. Give her a chance to surrender..." says Yanto, no chance,  
"Have you not seen what she's done?" says Owen, obviously pissed at Yanto as well,  
"Let her stay in the cells! We have to reverse the process!" begs Yanto,  
"I've told you! We're past that! Hold him back!" I shout,  
"What are you gonna do?" asks Gwen,  
"Don't ask questions, just get him on there and hold him!" I shout knowing the lift block is just behind us. Then I start spraying Lisa with the sauce,  
"What is that stuff?" asks Gwen,  
"Kind of a barbecue sauce. It helps identify its food" I say, turning off the torch and join them on the lift  
"Help what identify its food?!" she asks,  
"I'm sorry" I say, looking towards Yanto, then using my watch I release the pterodactyl as well as turning the lift on  
"You'll kill her!" shouts Yanto, looking to Lisa who is now being swiped at by the prehistoric bird.  
"Let me go! Let me help her!" shouts Yanto,  
"Hold him still!" I say,  
"NO! Call it off her! You can do that! Have some fucking mercy!" he screams, still being restrained, I below us that the bird is appearing to be winning, seeing him over her, her body almost out of sight, but her screams are still heard.

Finally we reach the top of the lift outside near the water feature, I look down with my hands on my hips, hearing someone running but knowing its not Yanto,

"It worked!" she shouts happily  
but suddenly I feel a fist against my face which causes me to stumble, not expecting it.  
"You could have saved her!" shouts Yanto, I glare at him for this  
"You're worse than anything locked up down there! One day, I'll have the chance to save you... and I'll watch you suffer and die" he says, at this I punch him in the face,

"Like Terra right?" I say, looking down at him menacingly, from this he looks at me confused, then looks around as I can see everyone else is doing from the corner of my eye,

"W-where's Ter – Jack where the fuck is she?" asks Owen, I glare at Yanto from this,

"Lisa killed her" I say, making sure he heard, he looks at me confused, and shakes his head,

"I had the chance to save her, but she asked me to save you, you! Who had brought that thing down there and killed her without a seconds thought!" I shout, he looks at me with horror in his eyes,

"No, not – not Terra" he says.

"But...how, she was..." says Owen in disbelief, tears spilling out of his eyes,

"She was giving you and Gwen time to hide, that's what she told me" I say, from this Owen slams his fists against the water feature, screaming in agony.

"Listen, when I was at reception, I managed to trip the lock down timer. The power should be coming back on any second. We can get back in" says Tosh, but I can see the tears running down her cheeks, obviously not wanting to leave her friend down there on her own for long.

But suddenly Yanto legs it towards the reception, the rest of us following,  
"Yanto! Stop!" I shout as we approach the reception,  
"She can't have survived that attack" says Gwen,  
"I used my initiative! I'm sorry!" shouts Tosh,  
"When I want you to think for yourself, I'll tell you" I say to Tosh, but not really meaning it, just with all this anger within me I cant help it  
just as we open the door to the reception we see Yanto with a gun pointed at us,  
"Yanto, don't be stupid!" says Gwen  
"I've nothing left to lose" he says, with that pained but determined look on him still,  
"There's always something left to lose" I say, trying to reason with him, but he points the gun directly at me,  
"I'm going back in to save her. Anybody tries to stop me, I'll shoot them" he says, I glare at him for this  
"Yanto, put the gun..." but I interrupt Gwen, as as soon as she spoke Yanto moved the gun to her, but I took this opportunity to grab and disarm Yanto, pinning him against the door and getting my own gun out and aiming it at his head,  
"You make a threat like that, you better be prepared to follow it through. See, you disobey me now... I really will shoot you" I say,  
"Get off me!" he yells,  
"You wanna go back in there? You go in to finish the job. If she's still alive, you execute her" I say,  
"No way" he says, looking up at me  
"You brought this down on us. You hid her. You hid yourself from us. You brought Terra's death to her. Now it's time for you to stand as part of the team. The girl you loved has gone. Your loyalty is to us now" I say,  
"You can't order me to do that" he says, looking at me defiantly,  
"You execute her or I'll execute you both!" I say, meaning every word.  
"I won't do it. You can't make me. You like to think you're a hero. But you're the biggest monster of all" he says,  
"And yet I heeded to the last words of a girl to save your life, I could have said no, but I did, so who's the monster now? Now I'm giving you ten minutes. Then we're coming in" I say, now stepping away from him,  
"Pick it up" I say, indicating to his gun on the floor, he bends down and picks up his weapon then leaves through the door.  
"How can you ask him...?" Tosh begins but I stop her  
"I don't need your opinion!" I shout, looking down at my watch. How long will it take for Terra to regenerate?

After ten minutes, I storm down the corridor and into the lift as well as the rest of the team. Making our way to the basement, not looking anywhere else but forward.

As soon as we approach the basement doors I see them talking, but then the girl spoke

"We can be upgraded together"

and without a seconds thought, I shoot at her, as well as the others that came down with me. The girls body falls down and onto the conversion unit.

I see Yanto cry over Cyber Lisa's body, myself, Tosh and Owen watching the scene, but Gwen looks away.

"Jack!"

After hearing this, the team and I look behind us to where I heard that voice, oh shit.

"Terra!" I shout, running towards the main hub.

oooooo cliff hanger! Hehe, so guys what do you think? would love your opinions, hope your excited about the next chapter, am really enjoying this story, though will be trying to get along with my others.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack POV

I run as fast as I can to the main hub, knowing that I need to be there for Terra, hearing her screams in pain only drives me to go faster.

When I finally reach the right level, I hurry to where I last saw her to see her screaming, lying on her back, blood still dripping from her mouth and stomach.

"Terra!" I shout, kneeling beside her,

"It hurts! Its hurts!" she screams, her eyes drowned in tears.

"Give here here!" says Owen who takes Terra into his arms and hurries them over to the autopsy room I hurry after him,

"Owen listen to me, she won't survive this" I say, knowing now I'll have to tell them,

"Yes! Yes she will!" he shouts starting to try to help her but she starts shaking, as if having a seizure.

"Jack! I think its happening!" she shouts, gritting her teeth in obvious pain.

"Owen, come on!" I shout, pulling him away, he tries to resist but I manage to get him away,

"I can save her Jack!" he shouts.

"Let him help her Jack, there has to be a chance at helping her!" says Gwen,

"There is! And she's about to do it!" I say, keeping my hold on Owen.

Suddenly before my eyes Terra lifts her head up, her eyes looking to the top of the ceiling and then golden mist surrounds her,

"What the fuck?" says Owen, but I ignore him and watch as the light completely surrounds Terra, hiding her face, her body all of her.

"Jack what the hell is happening to her?" asks Gwen.

"She's regenerating," I say, letting Owen go, finding him not trying to get to her.

"Jack? Is she a..." but before I answer her I pull them all away and lead them to the meeting room.

"What the fuck!" shouts Owen, looking at me outraged. I've gathered them all in the meeting room, leaving Terra in the autopsy room to rest. None of us seeing what she now looks like,

"She's a what?" asks Tosh, looking at me confused,

"A Timelord, one of the two last beings of her kind. Her father asked me to look after her yes she is alien. She knows all about aliens. Timelords are what they're called, they're immortal, but not completely, when they face a severe injury, and about to die, they have a little trick, where they can change their bodies and looks, sometimes their personalities, its how they survive, or at least its how they used to for so long. All I know was that there was a time war, many many years ago, and they lost fighting the worst enemy imaginable. The doctor – that's her father – took Terra and saved them both. We didn't want to tell you all so soon, she wanted you all to get used to the idea of some aliens being good. Which is true, there are good aliens in the universe, and she is one of them" I explain to them.

"I...Jack I really don't know what to think, I loved her as a little sister. Now your saying she's an alien, a very old alien, and when we go back into that room there may be a completely different person there" says Owen, looking at me with pain and confusion, I nod at this, understanding his pain,

"I know how this sounds, and trust me when I say that I know how your feeling, when I first saw this happen I didn't believe it either. But its true, she and her father are able to travel through time and space, visiting different periods in time on earth and many other planets, I know this because I travelled with them for a time, I didn't know Terra was the doctors daughter then, and she wasn't a sixteen year old, she was a forty something year old brunette. I didn't even know who or what she was until she explained everything to me the day we all met her. But the girl you have know all this time, she is the same, only older and with different looks, she might have some different likes and dislikes, but that's what happens, initially she's the same person, but also completely different. But she is still Terra, the girl who asked me to save Yanto, and the one who sacrificed herself for Gwen and Owen" I say, they all look down after I've said all this, probably trying to process all this.

"Listen, you chat amongst yourselves, I'm going to go check up on her" I say, getting up off my seat and then leaving the meeting room.

I go down the main hub and make my way down to the autopsy room, there seeing a surprise. A woman sitting on the table with her back to me, with blazing red hair down to her waist, nice curves, nice size.

"Terra?" I say, looking at her confused, she stops what she's doing then gets hold of a blanket and wraps it around her body, then jumps off the table and turns to me. I'm shocked beyond belief, she's beautiful. She has the same brown eyes as before, a cute button nose, and she's...perfect.

"Told you I would come back" she says, smiling slightly, I walk down the steps to stand in front of her, looking her over slightly,

"You look.."

"Older" she says, I smile at this and we both laugh,

"Least now you can go to a pub and order what you want" I says she laughs slightly at this and nods,

"Listen Jack...now that I'm older, I kind of need new clothes, these ones are very badly torn and very uncomfortable" she says, looking at me embarrassed, ooooh so that's why she's covered.

"I'll ask Gwen or Tosh if you can borrow some clothes" I say, she smiles slightly at this,

"So what happened?" she asks, I lean against the wall from this, she sits back on the operating table.

"After what happened to you, I saved Yanto like you asked, and we made it onto the lift and I sent the pterodactyl on Lisa, bought us some time. But Yanto went back down after Tosh accidentally mentioned that the place would be unlocked. I sent him down there to finish the job, but after we went down after ten minutes, it looked like she had transplanted her brain into a girl, she mentioned being upgraded and then we shot her. She's not coming back" I say, she nods letting this all sink in.

"Wha- what do the others think? You know of my changing, I'm guessing they saw me regeneration" she says, looking at me worriedly,

"I've explained to them what you are, they're still in the meeting room processing it all, I think Owen's taking it more badly then the others for obvious reasons" I say, she nods at this.

"Can I go to my room?" she asks, looking at me almost desperately, I nod at this, knowing she'll still be exhausted. I help her down and then lead her out to the main hub and to her room.

"What's for dinner by the way?" she asks, sitting down on her bed, I smirk at this, that's the last thing I was thinking of, but when she mentions it I am hungry also.

"I'll bring you a Chinese menu" I say, she smiles at this and nods in agreement, then I leave the room, giving her her privacy.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack POV

"Alright Terra, here's the Chinese menu" I say, coming into the bedroom, looking down, in case she's changing.

But when I don't hear anything I look up to see…nothing, Terra isn't here. I look around the place and knock on the en-suite; there isn't a reply, so I go in and again, no ones there!

Quickly I run out of her room and to the main hub,

"Tosh get down here!" I shout, running down the stairs, she and the rest come down from the meeting room.

"Bring up the security cameras, Terra's gone," I say, as we all surround Tosh's desk,

"Where would she go? How could she have left without any of us seeing?" asks Owen, looking at the many screens on Tosh's computer,

"What does she even look like, you said she's changed so what does she look like?" asks Owen, looking at me in question, as well as I see them all looking at me in question.

"She looks about twenty eight – twenty nine, red hair to her waist and same brown eyes as before" I say, they nod in acknowledgement.

"There she is!" says Tosh, I look on the screen to see Terra walking away from the water feature…in a big shirt and boxer shorts,

"Where did she get those clothes?" asks Gwen, looking as confused as me,

"Hey! I wondered where that shirt went. She stayed over one night, I let her borrow a pair of boxers and a shirt cuz she dropped pizza all over her, and the day after I couldn't find them" says Owen, I nod in understanding,

"Tosh you stay here, keep your eyes on her and tell us where she is on the comms" I say, making my way out with my coat now in hand after fetching it from my office.

Gwen, Owen and I run to the elevator to get outside,

"What are we going to do after we find her?" asks Gwen, looking at me confused,

"Talk to her, I think she's feeling a little scared and confused, new body and all" I say, she nods at this,

"Shouldn't she be used to it though, being an alien and all, must happen a lot" says Owen, from this I stop dead and turn to look at him,

"This is the third time she has ever regenerated, her father has done it many times before, but not her, she's still not used to it, she was only getting to used to her sixteen year old body just before you met her" I say, glaring at him for his comment, he looks down guiltily, then I carry on from when I stopped,

"Tosh where is she?" I ask her through the comms,

"Jack she's at the Punk Rock pub" says Tosh, I get confuse when she says this, why would she go there?

We go towards the pub to hear that its karaoke night,

"Someone's singing to Selena Gomez" says Tosh, I look at her confused from this but she shrugs,

"Terra and I listen to it" she says, I nod at this then we go inside to see the new Terra up on stage, a lot of men wolf whistling to her considering her choice in clothing, and she's barefoot to top it all off.

"_Everybody tells me that its so hard to make it it. Yet so hard to break it. And theres no way to fake it. Everybody tells me that's its wrong what I'm feeling, I shouldn't believe it the dreams that I'm dreaming._

_I hear it everyday, I hear it all the time. I'm never gonna amount to much. But they're never gonna change my mind Oh!_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know._

When she sings this part she's looking at me and the rest of the team as if pleading us, telling us that she knows she's an alien, what else is new, this is her. I look at the others to see that they're realising this too.

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me something I don't know, something I don't know something I don't know._

_How many inches in a mile, what it take to make you smile, getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know._

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me something I don't know. Tell me, tell me something I don't know._

_Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing, this life I'm persuing, the odds of me loosing._

_Everybody tells me that its one in a million, more like one in a billion, or one in a zillion._

_I hear it everyday, I hear it all the time, I'm never gonna amount to much , but they're never gonna change my mind Oh!_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know._

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me something I don't know, something I don't know something I don't know._

_How many inches in a mile, what it take to make you smile, getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._

Without thinking about it I run to the stage after giving Owen my coat and jump onto the stage with a mike in hand,

_So here's the track like Katrina making waves like your madena? Make 'em say I'm ready! Are you ready for it?_

I look to Terra to see her smiling brightly at me from this, seeing me on stage, which I can guarantee will NEVER happen again.

_Yeah I'm ready for it!_

The both of us looking at one another now with a smile in our eyes, we're both aliens, we will stick together no matter what.

_Really ready for it?_

_Yeah I'm Ready for it!_

_Lets get ready for this_

_I'm on my way, I know I'm gonna get there someday it doesn't help when you say, it wont be easy!_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know,_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know._

_How many inches in a mile, what it take to make you smile, getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know._

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me something I don't know. Tell me, tell me something I don't know._

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile, what it take to make you smile, getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know,_

From this the songs over, I turn to Terra and see her smiling at me in gratitude, I open my arms in invitation which she comes into without hesitation, wrapping her arms around me as I do her, stroking her back in comfort.

I help her off the stage to the team, Owen give me my coat which I wrap around Terra as we're abou to go outside the pub out of eavesdrop.

"First question, why do you still have my shirt and a pair of my boxers? I was looking for those for almost a week" says Owen, looking at Terra, she looks down embarrassed a this then looks back at him,

"They were comfy" she says, I see Owen trying to resist a smile, but ends up looking away, still not keen on the idea that his little sister is gone, none of us are, but on the bright side, she's still here, just all grown up.

"We'll take you to do some shopping tomorrow Terra, I can bring some of my clothes for you to borrow tomorrow morning" says Gwen, I smile at this, as well as Terra,

"Thank you Gwen, I'd really appreciate that. Look I never intended on regenerating again for a while, but if I had to go back and do it again I wouldn't change what I did, I saved two of my friends. I'll never look back on that. I'm still me, I'm still Terra, just a different bodies, I was scared I was going to lose my personality, the one you all liked, the one that made me accepted between you all. And I thank all the stars above that I kept it, otherwise I was afraid that you would treat me differently. I know this is a big change, especially from learning that you've been working with an alien, but so is jack technically. We both take the forms of humans, only he cant die, and I have two hearts, knowledge that is so much that if put into an alien it would burn their brains, and the ability to come back after a near death experience with a new body. I know its going to take you all time to get used to this, but I just want you all to know that I love you all as my family. I would never intentionally hurt you" she says, I put my hand on her shoulder for support from this,

"But you did Terra! You scare the shit out of me, and then I find that your not the person I thought you were, you're an alien!" shouts Owen, looking at her angry,

"Would you rather I died from the hands of a cyberwoman?" she asks him calmly, I look to Owen from this, his face in his hands, then throwing them off,

"Of course not! But I have now….god I really don't know how to take this, I know not all aliens are bad but….finding I have been working with one, I considered you family! I feel betrayed Terra" he says, she steps towards him from this,

"Look at my eyes Owen, straight into my eyes" she says, he does this, then she puts her hands on either side of his head which causes him to gasp. I grab Tosh and Gwen when they attempt to stop them,

"She's not hurting him, she's showing him" I say,

"Showing him what?" asks Gwen, I smile gently at Terra from this,

"Parts of her life" I say, knowing she did this to me not long after she joined us.

After a while she finally lets go of Owen who is staring at her in wonder,

"That's my life Owen, that is who I am. Those are the feelings and memories I cherish in my life for the people in it. I can't help what I am, but I came to terms with what I am a long time ago. If I wasn't who I am right now, I would never have met any of you" she says, Owen watching her, listening to her words. Then suddenly he hugs her which she replies with her own.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again" she murmurs, I see Terra nod in agreement from this, I smile at this, seeing the girls smiling as well.

"Come on team, lets go home" I say, with this we all walk back to the hub.

"I still want my shirt back Terra" says Owen, I smile at this,

"Well tough your not getting it back" says Terra, then I see Owen giving her a death glare, then quickly Terra runs with Owen after her,

"Yep that's still her" I say, with the girls laughing in agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

**Terra POV**

I couldn't sleep, haven't been able to for some days now, not since regenerating, I keep getting the nightmares of dying.

I walk out of my bedroom in my new pyjamas, consisting of a pair of short shorts and a big sleeveless top with wolves on the cover.

When I come down the stairs I look around I can hear slight banging, I look around trying to see if I can source the noise until I find its from Jack hole.

I go over quickly in case he's in trouble, then look down the hole behind his seat in his offive to see him asleep but obviously having a nightmare from the almost seizures he's having. I carefully climb down and stand slightly beside him

"Jack? Jack wake up!" I say, rubbing his shoulders, seeing him still struggling.

Suddenly his eyes open, and he sits up in front of me, his eyes full of torment and fear,

"Jack" I say, placing my hand gently on his arm, he looks to me then in fright, breathing raggedly,

"What happened?" I ask gently, he gulps and looks down as if remembering a horrible memory.

"A bad memory" he says, I blink at this and sit beside him on his bed,

"Why are you still up?" he asks looking at me confused,

"Bad dreams" I say, giving a fake smile, he nods at this, knowing I've been having them since regenerating, we have considered getting me some sleeping pills but I'm afraid that they wont let me wake up.

"Was it about the soldiers on the train?" I ask him, he looks to me from this, surprised that I know,

"You shouted it last night in your sleep" I say, he blinks surprised at this, and then nods,

"I think they were killed by wraiths" he says, I look at him confused from this,

"The beings on this planet who have the power over the elements, I've researched them, the men I was working with got drunk and took one of the jeeps and…ran over a child, a chosen one, one of the children they now and again take and they killed all the men on the train who killed that chosen one" he says.

I look down at this, now knowing of what he's talking about, but they're not wraiths, their elementals, though over the years they have been called many names, fairies, wraiths and demons. But they're not known for what they give; only what they take.

"You should get some sleep, Estelle is on tomorrow," I say smiling, Jack introduced me to her a couple of days ago to help me get my mind off the new body and things going on, she is such a nice woman, she's very into fairies and has an adorable cat.

He smiles at this and nods.

"Terra, you want to stay here tonight, maybe we can get rid of both our dreams?" he says, looking me in the eye, I stare at him from this, I'm still getting used to all these emotions, I've gotten more attached to jack and…more attracted to him, I don't know if he's realised it or not, but I know its there and I don't know what to do about it.

Silently I nod in answer, not really wanting to be alone, especially when going back to sleep which I know I'll have to do eventually as I'm still really tired.

He moves a little for me to get into his double bed and shares the duvet, its nice and warm as I snuggle in,

"Night Jack" I say, not wanting him to think I'm weird or crazy, I turn to face away from him, not wanting him to see how he effects me, especially right now.

I wake up in the morning, and I don't know why but I feel the most comfortable I have in al my life. I open my eyes, then seeing that I'm not lying my head on a pillow, I'm lying on a bare chest – jacks chest!

Slowly I look up to see Jack still fast asleep, and I also notice that his arms are around me as mine are around him, how did we get into this position?

"Morning Terra" I look up to see him now looking at me with a sleepy smile, I innocently smile back, knowing that my cheeks will be going the same colour as my hair.

"Do you want some coffee?" I ask, not knowing why on earth I said that, it just blurted out!

He laughs at this and nods,

"That would be nice," he says with this I nod and I begin to get up, but he doesn't bring his arms off me, I look at him to find him smiling at me,

"Any nightmares?" he asks, I shake my head no slowly, he smiles,

"Me neither" he says, I smile at this,

"Maybe we should share a bed more often" I say, but as soon as I say this I freeze, then without letting him say anything I jump out of the room and run through the hub to my room. I can't believe I just said that!

Jack POV

Ok its official I am attracted to Terra, the feel of her in my arms, her head against my chest, at first I thought that she was still awake when she did that but it was much more adorable. I wonder if she feels the same, I mean I feel like she does but I don't want to presume anything I would like something concrete to go by.

I get out of bed and get dressed in a white t-shirt and pants. After getting some clean socks and my boots on I climb out of the hole and sit at my desk, seeing everything is all fine, security is intact, no one else is in yet, their not due in until seven.  
But then I had to look down, and on my desk is a single red rose petal.

I take hold of it and all the memories of that day comes back.

"Here's your coffee" says Terra, I look up and see her holding two cups, she looks down and sees the petal, she looks at me confused,

"Found it this morning" I say, taking the cup from her, she nods at this,

"I just looked at the computer while waiting for the kettle and..there's some odd weather going on" she says, looking at me nervously, I nod at this, then link my computer to her screen to see what she was saying.

Are the wraiths here?

"I also got an email from Estelle, she's invited us to a talk she's doing in town" she says, I look up and smile and nod,

"What time?" I ask, she smiles at this, god I love that smile.

"12 this afternoon" she says, I nod at this,

"Nice outfit, trying to look like a fairy?" I ask teasingly, she's wearing a light pink small skirt with black leggings going to her knees with black knee boots and a pink one sleeved top,

She glares playfully at this and throws a biscuit at me, which we laugh at,

"I'm kidding, you look great," I say smiling up at her, she smiles at this.

"You…want to get some breakfast before we see Estelle?" I ask, she looks at me shyly then nods. I smile at this, then get my jacket and coat.

I see her head up to her room, presumably to get a jacket or coat. I look in time to see Yanto come into the hub,

"Morning" I say, he smiles and nods in turn.

"I want you to keep an eye on the weather, any strange occurrences, let me know" I say, he nods in agreement.

I see Terra come down with a brown coat that goes to just below her waist and a small shoulder bag, her hair in a loose ponytail,

"Ready" I ask, she nods in answer,

"See you later Yanto" says Terra, giving him a quick hug then leaving through the exit.


	16. Chapter 16

Terra POV

We ended up going to a cute little café in town, me having pancakes and Jack ordering the same with some toast,

"So will she be talking about fairies at this talk?" I ask, he nods at this with food in his mouth, I nod at this, taking a sip of my tea. I've been trying to keep my eyes from not looking at him too much, but I can't help it, he is just so…Jack! He's handsome, a great personality, he's such a great friends.

After breakfast we made our way on foot to where Estelle's talk is.

"Here we go" he says, I smile at this seeing the posters on the bulletin boards reading "Faries: fact or fantasy." I follow Jack into the building when he holds the door open for me

Estelle is standing in front of the room talking with the small group of other attendees. She has a projector up with photos of 'fairies' on the screen behind her.

**"**I suppose I'm one of the fortunate few who's been allowed to see our little friends" she says, who smiles at Jack when she sees us.

"And it's been no easy task. One needs to have the patience of a saint and the blind faith of a prophet" she says, me and Jack sit at the back row listening to her lecture, seeing that she has Cottingley glass-plate photos up on the screen behind her. Nice photography I must say.

**"**But for me the long wait has been worthwhile" she says, then changing the photo to the legendary area of Roundstone wood, oh yes, that's where it all started, that's their home.

"This is my first picture. Not that clear, I know, but the ring of stones can be seen quite distinctly" she says, I see at the corner of my eye that Jack is looking at the photos intently,

Then she puts up a close-up image of a blurred photo of the fairy lights.

**"**Well, of course, I'm not the world's best photographer. But this little person is just about visible. I was so lucky to have seen them, so privileged to witness such a magical moment. Because fairies are shy, you see. But I know in my heart that they're friendly, loving creatures" she says, now turning off the projector,

"Thank you" she says, at this we all clap with the other attendees applauding, then they get up and leave,

"Wrong. She always gets it wrong" says Jack, I look to him then to Estelle.

After all the other people leave, me and Jack go over to Estelle, me giving Estelle a hug as well as jack getting one too, then Jack asked to see some more photos, I sit at the front row for this with Jack stood beside Estelle,

**"**Estelle, when did you take these?" asks Jack, looking at the photos,

**"**A couple of nights ago" she says,

**"**Where?" he asks, looking at her curiously,

**"**In Roundstone Wood" she says, I nod at this,

**"**Not far from here" I say, he nods at me for this,

**"**So good to see you again, Jack" says Estelle, he smiles at her for this, I look to them both and smile, the love he has for her, its so nice to see, and the love she has for him, obviously not the same but I can tell that she has a love for him for who he apparently is, the son of the man she fell in love with.

"Oh, look, there's the wood" she says, handing him a photo, he sighs at this

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking at them confused,

"Oh, Jack and I have always disagreed about fairies. I only see the good ones. He only ever sees the bad" she says, from this he looks at her seriously,

**"**They're all bad" he says,

"No. I refuse to believe that" she says, I smile at this, I can tell why he loved her, her stubbornness,

"I suppose one person's good could be somebody else's evil" I say, as Jack has always told me this,

**"**That's what his father used to say. Oh, Jack, if only you had seen them there in the wood. They were happy. They were dancing. The fairy lights were shining" she says happily,

**"**Do you have any more photos?" he asks her, she looks at him with a given up but happy look,

**"**Yes, at home" she says, he smiles at her from this,

"Right. I need to see them all" he says, they both smile at one another from this, at this she nods and they begin to pick up the rest of the photos.

After we drove to Estelle's me and Jack help Estelle carry her things into her house. I put the screen against the door while Jack puts the stack of books and the projector down on the table. Estelle puts her bag down on the sofa and sees Jack putting her projector down

**"**Oh, thank you, Jack. Terra you remember Moses don't you?" she says, I smile and see her cat on the sofa,

"Hey Moses" I say, sitting beside him, as soon as I do he crawls onto my lap and I start stroking him, hearing him purr.

"I swear I've never seen him warm up to someone like he did you" says Estelle, I smile up at her from this, I see Estelle handing jack a portfolio, I assume this has more photos,

"They're mostly just pictures of the area" she says

"I'm sorry Terra, but I think its time Moss went outside, isn't it?" she says, from this I nod and hand him over to her, she smiles at us and then leaves the room with Moses

I get up and see Jack looking through the photos with a smile on his face.

"What you thinking?" I ask, standing beside him, looking at the photos,

"That I want her to stop looking for trouble, these things are not innocent, if they know that she knows about them they will come after her and hurt her" he says, I nod in agreement, he places the portfolio down and we go to the back garden where we find Estelle,

"Estelle, when you next see these creatures you call us immediately, understand?" says Jack,

**"**Mm-hm" she says, smiling up at him,

**"**Night or day, it doesn't matter, just call us. And be careful, it's important to me" he says, I nod in agreement, Jack going over to Estelle's side, wrapping an arm around her

"But, Jack, I've nothing to worry about" she says,

**"**Just be careful. Please" I say, looking at her with my puppy dog face which she laughs at, which me and Jack laugh with, she nods in agreement,

"Oh you two are such a cute couple" she says, I look at her shocked from this, then I see Jack smile, I walk back into the house, leaving the two alone to have some time alone together.

When Jack comes back into the house I smile gently at him, which he smiles back, then he takes the portfolio and a couple of photos that Estelle said we could borrow and we leave,

"Estelle shouldn't be living in town. She belongs in the countryside" he says, I nod at this, she's a free spirit. She doesn't deserve to be cooped up with all these buildings squaring her in.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack POV

Me and Terra arrived back at the hub, telling everyone to meet in the meeting room, I asked Terra to set up the projector with Estelle's Cottingley glass plate slides to show the team.

When Estelle mentioned me and Terra as a couple I couldn't not look at Terra to see her reaction, her cheeks turned to flames, maybe she does feel the same attraction I feel to her. I like that she likes Estelle, I have someone to come with me to see her, she gets lonely with her cat Moses, I love her seeing her every now and again. I still remember seeing her for the first time, and she was so beautiful.

I'm just dreading the day when I have to see a gravestone with her name on it, it would feel like a part of me would be dying too.

"This is the youngest girl. And the girl's cousin" says Tosh, showing some other photos, with Yanto serving tea to us,

"I blame it on magic mushrooms" say Yanto,

**"**What you do in private is none of our business" says Jack,

"But these photographs were fake" says Gwen looking to the photos then to us,

**"**Conan Doyle believed in them" says Owen

**"**He was gaga at the time" says Gwen, I look at her seriously from this,

"And Houdini" says Owen

"Self-publicist" says Gwen,

"How do you know so much about it?" I ask,

"I wrote an essay on the Cottingley glass-plate photos when I was at school" says Gwen, Owen sniggers from this,

"And when the girls were old ladies they admitted they were fakes" says Gwen, I see Terra nod at this,

**"**So where was this sighting then?" asks Tosh, looking to me curiously,

From this Terra puts Estelle's recent photos up on the wall monitor. Gwen stands up to look at them curiously,

**"**In a place called Roundstone Wood" says Jack,

"I know it. Has an odd history" says Owen, I look at him confused at what he said

**"**How d'you mean odd?" I ask

**"**It's always stayed wild. In the ancient times it was considered bad luck to walk in there or even to collect timber. Even the Romans stayed clear of it" he says,

**"**I've had no report of any sighting" says Tosh,

**"**You won't. These things come in under the radar, but they play tricks with the weather, so it would be an idea to set up a program for unnatural weather patterns" says Terra, I look to her from this, she knows more about these things then she let on.

**"**Right" says Tosh agreeing with Terra,

"Are you saying our machines can't pick them up?" asks Gwen, I see Terra shake her head no,

"Nothing can" she says, looking down, right I think I need to ask her a few questions.

When the crew left the meeting room, I see Terra putting Estelle's things away,

"Terra" I say, she looks at me from this,

"What do you know? About those things, I know you know something" I say, sitting on the edge of the table facing her, she sighs at this,

"You cant stop them Jack, they're a force that's not meant to be reckoned with" she says at this I look at her confused, she puts the photos down from this then looks at me after sitting down on a chair in front of me,

"At the beginning of Earth it got all its natural elements on its own, but then when that meteorite wiped out the dinosaurs, all that went. There was no life left Jack, it killed everything. I saw this, and I knew something needed to e done" she says, I'm watching her as am listening to her story,

"I went to a planet and found creatures who controlled elements, elements this world needed otherwise it would die, just after it began, so I asked them to go to earth and give it life" she says, I nod at this, beginning to understand.

"But there was a price" she says, I frown at this, watching her carefully, waiting to see what she says,

"They were a dying race, they needed to begin again, at the time there were enough but they said for them to carry on, they would need others, and there weren't any, so we decided to mingle some DNA together and began the creation of human beings, what they look like now, how they have looked for almost thousands of years, that's because of them…and me" she says,

"What do you mean, what did you have to do?" I ask,

"I gave them some of my DNA and they mixed it with some of them, the results were first of the humans, but the first died quickly, because they couldn't take the two hearts, so we had to try again, and then finally got it right" she says, I look at her shocked from this,

"Humans have evolved so much since then, they were what you call homo-sapiens, full of hair, looked more like monkeys as we needed a third party into the genes, and it started from then, they did the rest. But they requested one thing. To have a child for their realm, for their family," she says, looking at me guiltily,

"So all this chosen one stuff, is all part of a deal you struck?" I ask, looking at her shocked, she nods at his

"What were out talking about just then, about for their realm?" I ask, looking at her questioningly,

"Its like in a different time period, they go to the ancient forests, its frozen in time, but its paradise to them, their home, where only they can go to" she says.

"How could you have made such a deal like that, didn't you think about the children?" I ask, looking at her outraged, this isn't the Terra I know,

"I had no idea what the future held for the humans, and considering what this planet is now from what it almost became, I'm sorry Jack, but as horrible and evil as I know I sound right now, but the sacrifice needed to made! For the existence of earth" she says, then quickly she runs out of the office, but I saw the tears in her eyes as she left.

I don't believe this, humans started with these things and Terra, I mean I know I'm not entirely human, but that means that somewhere in my genes she's inside me, that is a disturbing thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack POV

I decided to have a look at that Roundstone circle, so I took Gwen and Owen with me, I would have asked Terra but she shut herself in her room.

"The stones in those photographs' I say, after we reach the stone circle,

**"**You know, this whole area was forest in primeval times. Most of the development areas have been built on ley lines" says Owen, getting his kit out, I start doing readings with my watch, seeing if there's any trails to follow from these elementals.

"Anyone could have made this circle" says Gwen, looking at the stone circle suspiciously,

**"**Why do you keep doubting me? I spell out the dangers, you keep looking for explanations" I say, looking at her annoyed,

**"**That's what police work's about" she says, I look to her annoyed

**"**This isn't police work" I say, then looking back at my watch,

**"**All right, then science" she says, I look up at her again annoyed,

**"**And it's not science" I say, looking back down at my watch

"I know. You told me. It's that corner-of-the-eye stuff" she says, I roll my eyes at this,

We continue our work quietly, I look around after doing readings on my watch, this place I have to admit is nice, Terra's words keep coming to my head, that if she hadn't of made that deal then none of this would be here, that a lot of species wouldn't be alive in the future, including me, maybe I was a little too harsh with her, it must have been a tough decision to make after all.

Later in the evening we tracked a murder in a cell with unusual death means. Me, Gwen and Tosh go to the police station and have the sergeant show us to the back cells.

"I thought I'd seen everything until now. We had him locked up, for Christ's sake, on his own. He was shouting the odds. Said things were following him" he says, I look at him from this,

**"**What kind of things?" I ask,

**"**Shadows, he said. And he was going on about being choked" he says, I nod at this, then he unlocks the cell door.

"There were four other prisoners. They saw nothing" says Tosh, coming into the cell,

**"**Where are they now?" asks Gwen,

**"**I've had them transferred" said Tosh, I nod at this, good they should be alright.

**"**CCTV?" I ask,

**"**I'm dealing with that" she says.

"At first I thought he was a drunk or a nutcase, or both" says the sergeant, looking at the body of the dead man on the floor of the cell.

**"**Right, I want this place locked off" I say to him,

"Name?" I ask as the girls look down at the man closer,

"Mark Goodson. Worked in town. Business consultant" says Tosh,

"Cause of death?" I ask, from this Tosh kneels beside the mans body to examine him,

"Well, going by the pinpoint hemorrhages on the eye-lids and around the  
hairline, I'd say oxygen deficiency. But it's odd. There's no fingertip bruising on the  
face, no areas of pallor" she says, I look at the body confused from this, so how did he die?

"Nothing to suggest that pressure was applied?"

"No" Tosh answers, now getting up, but Gwen kneels beside where Tosh was,

"Yet he suffocated alone in a locked cell?" says Gwen, looking the man over,

"Looks like it" says Tosh, us both seeing Gwen lean forward and stop

"Wait a minute" she says, then picking up a forcecap out of the open kit and surprising me to death she takes a red rose petal out of the mans mouth. Tosh gasps beside me but I look at it darkly, I see Gwen take out a couple more until she looks at me at a lose.

"I've never seen anything like that before" says Tosh,

**"**I have" I say grimly, its exactly like my men.

We got back to the hub and summoned the team back into the meeting room, Terra came too, and we watch the CCTV footage of the murdered Mark Goodson in his cell, seeing him writhing on the floor as something unseen attacks him.

**"**We know the dead man was a convicted pedophile, used to hang around schools" says Terra, looking at the screen devoid of any emotion,

**"**Why the petals in his mouth?" asks Gwen, looking to Terra confused,

**"**Just a bit of fun on their part" she says darkly, I think this means she disapproves, at least I know she's still with us on this,

**"**You call that fun?" asks Gwen confused, then inclining to the monitor of the man writhing on the bed then falling to the floor where we found him dead.

"That's the way these creatures like to do things. They play games, they torment and they kill" says Terra,

**"**Why?" asks Gwen,

**"**As a punishment or a warning to others. They protect their own. The chosen ones" she says, looking down as if recalling a memory

**"**So how do we stop them?" asks Tosh, I look to Terra from this, I'm not even sure what to do. Might as well go with the flow for now.

"First we have to find out who they want. And we can't trap them. They have control of the elements - fire, water, the air that we breathe. They can drag that air right out of our bodies. Sometimes I think they're part _Mara_" I say,

**"**_Mara_?" asks Tosh, looking to me confused,

**"**Kind of malignant wraiths. It's where the word 'nightmare' came from. They suffocate people in their sleep" I say,

Suddenly the phone rings, I reach and press the speaker button

**"** Yeah?" I say,

**"**Jack – " comes Estelle's voice, from this I look at it with all attention, as well as I see Terra doing the same,

"It's me, Estelle" she says,

**"**Yeah, what is it?" I ask,

**"**You were right, Jack. There are bad ones. They've come to me" she says, I look to Terra to see she has shock and fear,

**"**Estelle, we're on our way. Stay where you are, don't go anywhere near them, do you understand?" I say,

"Yes" she answers, from this I hang up, then at the same speed both me and Terra run out of the meeting room and the hub to get outside quicker,

The team appear behind us, and go into the back seat while me and Terra are in the front, Tosh with a computer out,

"It makes no sense. It's a fine night yet the weather map says there's rain" says Tosh, I look to Terra to see fear in her eyes,

"Jack we need to get there faster" she says, I nod and accelerate more,

Finally we pull up to the front and screeches to a halt. I park the car and get out with everyone else and run to the front door,

**"**Estelle! Estelle!" I shout, pounding on the door, but there's no answer, Terra runs to the back and I follow her,

"Estelle!" she shouts, but when I get to her she's stood still with a pained look, looking down at a soaked and…dead Estelle. Owen hurries over to her and checks her over, me stood beside Terra,

"Looks like she died from drowning. The rest of the garden's dry as a bone." He says, looking at me sympathetically, I slowly walk over to Estelle and kneel beside her, and slowly close her eyes, then lift her up and hold her in my lap. Owen, Tosh and Gwen leave, but Terra kneels beside me

"Jack…I am so – so sorry" she says, whilst half crying.

**"**We once made a vow. That we'd be with each other till we died," I say, my tears wetting my cheeks.

I kiss the top of Estelle's head tenderly, keeping all those cherished memories of Estelle in my mind, the woman I fell in love with. Then I place her back down on the ground, and stand up, without looking at Terra

"I need a drink" I say, then leaving the garden and walk to town.

Terra POV

When Jack left I couldn't help but cry more, I do sometimes wish I hadn't made that deal, but if I hadn't none of these people would be here right now, not Jack, not Owen, Tosh, Gwen or Yanto or anyone.

"Why her! She didn't do any harm! Why her!" I shout, looking up, feeling the hate for them. Suddenly one appears in front of me,

"She knew us" it says, I glare at him for this,

"So do I, and others, are you going to try to kill me too?" I ask, it shakes its head no,

"Honour our deal, or there will be no more earth, that was our agreement. And she didn't have long to live. We are sorry" it says, I look down at Estelle, the tears in my eyes staining my cheeks.

Then I feel a furry head nuzzle my cheek, I look to see Moses, I smile at his and bring him into my arms, and I look to see the elemental had gone. Its not just humans either, it's the animals that are alive because of the elementals as well. I have to remember this, and I will honour the agreement, even if I don't like it.

I stand up with Moses in my arms and walk to the SUV and after learning


	19. Chapter 19

Terra POV

I couldn't go with the team when they took off again to a children's school, saying that the weather there was odd. I'm curled up on my bed alone, I took Moses to a shelter, telling them that the owner had deceased and the cat needed a new home, I even saw him go to a new family before I left which I was happy with.

The way Jack looked at me when we found Estelle, it was without emotion, something I've never seen before from him.

I feel responsible for Estelle's death, if I hadn't of made that deal, she would never have dies like that, I should have looked for another kind od species to being Earth back to life, if I had have just looked harder I'm sure I could have found someone else.

Blinded by a rush of anger and self loathing I get up and start throwing this about in my room, knocking over dressers, wardrobes, the bed – everything, screaming in rage and hate, and pain.

I fall to my knees crying, the man I love hates me!

I must have fallen asleep as when I wake up I feel a little better, I look around the place and see the wreckage I've made previously. I stand up and then go out of the room, no-one in sight, I feel my hunger build up and quickly get hold of my handbag.

Just as I walk out I then finally notice Jack in his office, I didn't notice him before, as he was so silent. His face is in his hands with him hunched over his desk.

"J-Jack do you want anything? I-I'm going to go get some food" I say nervously, knowing I'm probably the last person he'll want to talk to. Slowly he lowers his hands and I see his tear stained face, his eyes are red and his hair is messed. He looks at me and nods whilst sighing. I walk slowly to his office, seeing him sit up straighter.

"What you thinking of having?" he asks, I shrug at this, not really knowing what I was going to get, he nods at this,

"I'll go with you, see what we can find" he says, getting up and getting his coat, I walk over to the lift while he does this, great why would he want to be near me after today, he lost the woman he loved because of me.

"What happened?" I ask silently after we left the reception and outside,

"We lost a child, she was a chosen one, and she chose to go with them, rather then with her mother, who lost both her husband today and her daughter" he says, but when he says this I feel like I'm being stabbed with every word.

I stop walking, looking down, feeling weak and shaking, just as I feel myself fall, I feel arms catch me,

"Terra!"

I look up at him, my tears dripping from my eyes,

"I'm sorry," I whisper, looking away from him to out on the docks, I should have never come to Earth.

Jack POV

God what have I done.

I'm stood beside Terra in her room, after I out her bed right way up I put her on her bed but she only curled up and faced away from me. I look around her room seeing it destroyed more or less.

I've done this to her, I gave her all that guilt and now she's depressed.

I look around the place seeing the mess and begin to put things right way up and putting things in the places I remember she had them before.

When I've finished I look to still see her on her bed, though with me being on the opposite side of her now I see her expression…and god I am at a loss.

She looks almost dead, her eyes staying on one place on the wall behind me, full of loneliness and despair.

"Terra, listen I'm sorry about what I said, you were right that deal had to be made, I realised that when I had to let that child go with them. You had to make that choice, and I think that you are the bravest person alive to have done that, look at what you did, you made life, you made an entire species, that will be alive for many many, years to come" I say, kneeling in front of her,

"But I brought Estelle's death to her too" she whispers, I look down at this,

"I suppose they felt…threatened, having to keep themselves a secret. I'm not justifying what they did. But I know that Estelle would not want you to blame yourself for her death" I say. From this she finally looks directly at me with her eyes.

"Do you…blame me for her death?" she asks, I smile gently at this and take her exposed hand,

"I could never blame you, and it wasn't your fault, she chose to see those beings, wanted to believe in the goodness of them, we did warn her, but…it was her choice in the end" I say, she blinks from this, and her hand tightens in mine.

"Jack I feel so alone" she says silently, looking at me in pain with her eyes.

I get up from this and sit on her bed and pull her up and into my arms which she comes into willingly.

"Your never alone terra, never, you literally have a planet of your children here. You're mother to one of the greatest races of all time, even if they don't know it, its true. Your never alone with us, your not the only alien here remember" I say, from this she chuckles which causes me to smile down at her.

"You still hungry hun?" I ask, she nods at me in response,

"Lets go get some pizza" I say, with this I help her up after getting off the bed, and after she brushes her messy hair we head out.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack POV

"Terra! I have a present for you!" I shout, looking up to her bedroom door, right after I say this she runs out of her room, wearing light grey jeggings, and a long pink sleeveless shirt with a black rose in the centre, and black flat boots up to her knees, damn she looks both cute and hot.

"What?" she asks excitedly, I lead her to the lift, the whole way she's asking me what her present is, and finally when we get to the reception room I give her a key, she looks at me curiously then suddenly realisation dawns on her and she rushes outside, I stay in here waiting for….

"Ahhhhh!"

Yup her scream of delight.

I walk out slowly to see her admiring her new ride, a Ducati hypermotard motorcycle, enhanced to withstand all types of roads.

"Jack I love it!" she screams running over to me and jumping into my arms, I catch her in time, us both laughing.

"I'm glad you like it, you can ride it when we have to go to the countryside" I say, she sulks at this,

"I've gotta make her dirty on the first day I get her?" she asks, I smile at this and shrug.

She sticks her tongue out at me and then goes to the bike and actually hugs the bike, I cant help but laugh,

"Don't you laugh at me and my baby!" she shouts, glaring playfully at me, I continue laughing which causes her to stick her tongue at me again for this while still hugging her bike.

"I'll go get the team, I also got your helmet and jacket" I say, she smiles at this and nods. I smile and walk back inside. I'm glad she likes the bike, it took me weeks to decide which to get her, and she's always wanted to have a bike, so I'm going to show her the benefits of her new bodies age, she can drive, drink gamble – though she was already doing that with us when she looked sixteen.

Everyone all packed up?" I ask, the team as their finishing packing, there have been reported missing persons in the countryside outside of Cardiff so we're going to take a look at it in case its alien related.

"Did she like the bike?" asks Gwen, I smile at this and nod,

"She loves it, she's actually hugging it" I say, she laughs at this,

"Yanto do we have the tents and gear packed in the SUV?" I ask, looking to him, he nods at this; I go to my office and get my coat as well as the bag that has Terra's coat and helmet for her bike.

"Alright team, lets move out!" I yell, heading back out with Terra's and my rucksacks as she left it outside her room.

"Terra, you might not like this, but your going to have to wear these, whilst riding your bike" I say, handing her the bag with her helmet and jacket inside, she takes them and smiles,

"Cool, hey can I get TORCHWOOD imprinted on this jacket?" she asks, I shrug at this,

"Its up to you" I say, though I have to admit it would be cool if she did,

"Cool, I'll do that and put the name on my bike" she says, slipping on her leather jacket. Shit! She looks sexy as hell in that jacket.

"Oh yeah Terra there's a small comms in your helmet, its voice activated so you can talk and listen to us from the car and when you go out on your own" I say, she smiles at this,

"Thanks Jack that is so thoughtful" she says, then unexpectedly kisses my cheek, then gets her rucksack and puts it on her back.

Damn I am so whipped.

It's been more then an hour and I am still hearing Owen rant about the countryside. Personally I find it refreshing, the fresh air and the breeze and the smell of grass.

**"**It's dirty, it's unhygienic. And what is that smell?" says Owen, looking to me with a disgusted look, me driving I don't look,

**"**That would be grass Owen" says Terra from the speaker that Yanto put at the front of the car near me so we can hear her talk while she's on her bike, or at least wearing her helmet.

I see Owen at the corner of my eye lean forward to the speaker where next to it is a microphone so we can talk to her,

**"**It's disgusting" he says, but she just laughs at this, then I see her speeding next to me, she did some moves earlier to show off, you can tell that she loves her ride, which I'm proud of considering I got it her.

We parked to the side of the road when we saw a burger trailer at the side, and we all were hungry so obviously we stopped.

Me, Terra, Gwen and Tosh are standing around an open map on the hood of the SUV while  
Owen and Yanto are getting the burgers.

**"**Seventeen disappearances within the last five months. Police are clueless" I say,

"Now there's a surprise. No offence, PC Cooper" says Owen, coming over to us with wrapped burgers,

**"**The last known whereabouts of each one is somewhere around here" I say, pointing to the area we're going to on the map,

**"**All within a twenty-mile radius" says Tosh,

**"**Anything else linking them?" asks Gwen,

**"**None of the bodies have ever been found. These people just fell off the radar. No patterns in age, sex, race. One minute they're here, the next ... boof. Gone" says Jack,

**"**The rift doesn't spread out this far. Does it?" asks Gwen, looking at me confused,

**"**We don't know that much about it to be certain. And it's increasing in activity all the time" says Terra, still looking at the map,

**"**Come on, aliens aren't gonna bother hanging around out here. Probably some sort of weird suicide club with people choosing the same spot to end it all. God knows, if I had to spend too long up here, I'd want to top myself" says Owen,  
**"**Here you go. Careful, they're hot. Sure you don't want anything, Tosh?" says Yanto, handing me, Terra and Gwen our burgers, which we begin to unwrap,

**"**Really sure. A friend of mine caught hepatitis off a burger from one of these places" she says, I pause from being about to take a bite, then discretely put it down, and I also see Terra discretely throw it far away when the others backs were turned,

We'll start with the most recent victim, Ellie Johnson. We last have record of her making a phone call. She dropped out of signal mid-call. The coverage map has her placed ... somewhere about here" I say, pointing to the map, Gwen nods at this, bravely eating her burger.

"Looks as good a place as any to set up camp" I say, but as soon as I finish I see Owen stop mid-bite,

"Sorry, did you say 'camp'?" he asks, from this I smile at his confused and shocked face.


	21. Chapter 21

Terra POV

We parked up a little ways away from the road, we got the tents out, me getting my tent set up well, I parked my bike right next to it, not wanting to be far from it. I see Jack and Owen getting a tent gear out of the SUV, Owen still grumbling about the site and camping,

"What's the matter with a hotel?" he asks, I smirk at this,

**"**People are going missing round here. D'you really wanna stay in a place run by strangers?" asks Jack, a skip over to them, as Yanto made a little area where he's making cups of tea and coffee, I'm still a tea person, if I have tea I'll be bouncing about all day.

"Cos sleeping outside is a lot safer" says Owen sarcastically,

**"**No other race in the universe goes camping. Celebrate your own uniqueness" I say, walking up to them, crossing my arms after they put the gear down on the floor, Jack smirks at me which I return, seeing the confused look on Owens face,

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asks, looking at the tent gear frustrated,

**"**Need a hand getting it up, Owen?" asks Tosh, I smile at her for this, its so obvious she fancies Owen, but its just bad for her that he cant see what a nice woman she is. I go to sit down where Jack sorting his laptop out on the boot of the SUV

**"**If I did, I wouldn't ask you" he says to her giving her a fake smile, I frown at this, seeing Tosh's eagerness fade and looking sad and disappointed, when she turns and walks away. I grab a small rock below me and then throw it at Owens butt,

"Ow! What was that for?" he asks, looking at me annoyed, I glare at him for this and look to Tosh, telling him without words what it was for, seeing her sitting down looking dejected, he looks down more annoyed and kicks his gear.

"Some pieces are missing!" shouts Owen, I roll my eyes at this, helping Jack with his equipment.

**"**No. I checked" says Yanto.

Me, Tosh and Gwen are sat at the table set up in the centre of the tents, Gwen trying to lighten the mood

"Oh, come on! It's just a bit of fun! Who was the last person you snogged?" she asks, I hear a bang and see Owen with the gear for the tent on the floor slightly unpacked, and looks to Gwen,

"See! You even sound like an eight-year-old!" he says,

"Who the hell says "snog"?" he asks,

**"**Mine was ... Rhys!" says Gwen,

**"**Yeah, well, there's a surprise" says Owen,

**"**Tosh, your go" says Gwen, looking to her, I feel like we're having a sleepover,

**"**It's easy for you!" she says looking at her embarrassed,

**"**Oh, come on! Spill the beans!" says Gwen,

**"**Owen" she says, I look at Tosh surprised, when did that happen,

**"**What?" asks Owen, looking at her surprised,

**"**Really?" asks Gwen, though for some reason I can see a bit of jealously

**"**Tosh, in your dreams" scoffs Owen,

**"**3 am, Christmas Eve, in front of the Millennium Centre. Waiting for a cab. I had mistletoe" she says, looking down,

**"**Christmas?! You've not had a snog since…" says Owen with shock,

**"**No" says Tosh, looking down, I smile at her softly from this,

**"**Well. Lucky me, eh?" says Owen, all of us sat down at the table except for Jack who's sat in the boot of the SUV

"So who was yours?" asks Tosh, looking to Owen, from this he smiles but then he looks to Gwen who's smile falls and eyes widen with alarm.

"Gwen, actually" he says, I arch my eyebrow at this,

"When was this?" Tosh,

"It was complicated" says Gwen,

"When we were hiding in the body storage in the autopsy area when the Cyberwoman was after us" says Owen, I look alarmed at him from this,

"Excuse me?" I say, he looks at me from this then realisation dawns on him,

"So when I was fighting her off to keep her away from you both, you were having a make out session – when I was being killed!" I shout, standing up, looking at them with anger, they look at me guiltily.

When they don't say anything I walk away from them over to my tent, closing the flap behind me.

After sitting down on the sleeping bag for a few minutes I see the flap opening and Jack comes in,

"Hey" he says, I smile slightly at him,

"I sacrificed myself for them, and while losing my younger form, and my secret, they were making out" I say, angry at the thought, he sits beside me and wraps an arm around me,

"They didn't know Terra, they thought they were going to die, its natural for humans to think in the moment before they're about to die. Think of it in reverse, what would you have done?" he asks, I think about this, if I had been stuck in there hiding from a cyberwoman who wanted to kill me, and I was…with Jack, then yeah I would have.

I nod at this in agreement, he smiles at this and rubs my back,

"Don't be too hard on them," he says, at this I nod and follow him out if the tent.

We got to the SUV and Gwen and Owen look at me with guilt,

"We're so sorry Terra" says Owen, I nod at this, then help Jack with his stuff.

"Jack?" says Owen, looking at him questioningly,

**"**Are we including non-human life-forms?" asks Jack, I laugh at this,

**"**Oh, you haven't!" says Gwen, grinning at Jack,

**"**You're a sick man, Harkness! That is disgusting!" says Owen, I look at him from this with a raised eyebrow, he looks at me from this and looks down, avoiding my glance,

**"**I never know when he's joking" says Gwen, indicating to Jack,

"What about you Terra? I mean with you being a Timelord, you must have been with someone" says Tosh, I smile at this feeling my cheeks blush.

"Jack" I say, from this I see Jack look at me confused,

"What?" he asks, I look down at this embarrassed,

"On your ship, when we first met and you saved me from falling off that balloon thing during that war that was going on, remember with the child with the gas mask" I say (yeah guys it was Terra he saved not Rose.)

He freezes from this and smiles remembering,

"What a night" he says, I smirk at this,

"Wow, didn't expect that" says Tosh, I look to see them looking at me surprised, I look down at my sat nav, checking positions we need to go.

"It's my turn, is it? It was Lisa" says Yanto, I look to him surprised and look down, poor Yanto, everyone's smile goes, the mood sobering too

"Yanto, I'm sorry..." says Gwen, good grief she can be so thick! Did she forget that Yanto was with us, what did she think he would say?

**"**Sorry she's dead? Or sorry you mentioned it?" he asks,

"I just didn't think" she says, I roll my eyes at this, obviously,

"You forgot" says Yanto, looking at her without emotion,

"I'll go get some firewood" says Owen, breaking the silence,

**"**I'll give you a hand" says Gwen, them both leaving. I walk over to Yanto and sit beside him, then place my hand on his shoulder, he looks to me from this and I smile comfortingly, which he returns.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack POV

I can't help but smile, the fact that Terra remembers when we kissed on my old ship, wow. Maybe this means that she likes me, the way she blushed when telling the others.

"Jack! We found a body!" shouts Gwen suddenly from where I see her coming from the trees, I look up and I follow her with Terra and Tosh beside me with Yanto following.

When we came up to Owen we found…what was a person, stripped of their flesh and their vital organs.

"Well, it's not Ellie Johnson, that's for sure" says Owen, looking at the persons remains, its disgusting, covered with larvae, Yanto is putting up crime scene tape around this area.

"This is a male, late 40s, 50s. Wasn't killed here. No blood spatter or signs of a struggle. Must have been brought here after he died" says Owen,

**"**Why do that? It's not like they've tried to bury him here" says Gwen, looking at the remains in pity,

**"**Maybe you disturbed them and they ran away" says Tosh, looking at Gwen and Owen,

**"**Maybe it's a warning. Whoever's responsible marking out their territory" says Yanto, I nod at this, I kneel down next to the body, but obviously not too close,

"Cause of death?" I ask,

**"**Impossible to say. The body's been stripped of the flesh and bodily organs. So, all that's left is a carcass" says Owen,

"Could the Weevils have come out this far?" asks Tosh,

**"**No, Weevils don't finish off their victims like this," says Terra, I nod at this in agreement

But suddenly I hear a cars engine,

"Is that ours?" asks Tosh,

"Yeah" I say, then begin to hear another engine,

"No!" shouts Terra as we follow after her running to the campsite.

As we approach we see the SUV driving off as well as someone driving off in Terra's bike. But we can't see who the drivers are with being all covered. By the time we get to the campsite, both vehicles are gone.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" I shout, angry to no point that we lost them.

Yanto began to work on a sat nav he found amongst the other stuff we found in the tarnished campsite, Owen was picking up wooden pegs from the ground where his almost build up tent was, I'm pacing and Terra is looking at her own Sat Nav, saying she had put a trcking device in her bike before we set off from the base.

And Tosh is seething about her stuff being scattered around the place.

**"**All right! I've said I'm sorry!" shouts Owen,

"Basic security protocols, Owen!" she shouts, glaring at him,

**"**Oh, get off your high horse, Tosh! I was carrying that stupid gear," says Owen,

**"**What, the whole time?" asks Tosh sarcastically, I roll my eyes at this, none of this is helpful.

"And then I was trying to put that bloody tent up. And then ... well, yeah, I sort of forgot that I'd left them in there. But I'm sorry. I'm human. I ballsed up" says Owen,

**"**Looks like that body wasn't a warning. More of a decoy" says Terra, looking at us, I sigh and nod in agreement.

**"**That would mean we've been watched since we've arrived," says Gwen, looking wearily,

**"**Tosh, can you get a tracking signal?" I ask,

**"**Already done. I took the liberty," says Yanto, I nod at this, and go over to him as he waves the PDA.

"It's currently 3.4 miles west from here" says Yanto,

**"**Gunning at ninety, no doubt. You steal a piece of equipment like that, you  
drive straight on till morning" says Owen,

**"**Actually, no. It's been stationary for the past four minutes. I'd go so far as to say it was parked" says Yanto, Gwen looks at the PDA at where the SUV is.

"There's a small village in that area. Other than that, nothing for thirty miles" she says after checking the map,

**"**Call me suspicious, but this has all the hallmarks of a trap" says Tosh,

**"**Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing. Anyone fancy a walk?" I ask, then tucking my hands in my pockets to turn and walk ahead towards the village, Terra hurries beside me, I smile at her, which she returns,

"I looked at Yanto's PDA, looks like my bike and the SUV are at the same place" she says, I nod at this; at least we don't have to go looking for others who stole her bike.


	23. Chapter 23

Terra POV

"Why would anyone want to live out here?" asks Owen as we approach this village, it looks almost abandoned,

**"**Has the SUV moved?" asks Jack, I look to Yanto to see if his said that it has,

"Not for an hour now" he says, I nod in agreement, mine hasn't moved either, from this we all walk forward, walking around buildings,

**"**Tosh, Yanto – follow the signal, find the SUV. Owen, Gwen, Terra" says Jack,

"Let's see if there's any room at the inn" he says, now facing towards a building I see is the inn, I follow after him as well as Gwen and Owen.

Jack opens the door and keeps it open for us to then to see a dining room. The place is completely empty. Jack motions for us to look around which we do. I go over to behind the bar to check in case there's anything odd. I see Owen step up to the bar on the other side

**"**Pint of your best please, love. And em, yeah, get one for yourself' he says teasingly, I smirk at this, resisting to laugh. He turns and looks around the rest of the room with Jack.

I open the cash register to find that there's still quite a bit of money inside, no-one would leave without emptying the register, thief or landlord.

"Where is everybody?" asks Gwen,

Jack motions for her to follow him as he heads for the back. I put the money back into the register and close it, looking around the room a bit more. Owen nods to me asking if I'm done and I nod in answer, so we use a different door to go to the back room.

"You okay?" I hear Jack say, I walk towards where I hear him,

**"**In there' says Gwen, I see him turn a corner and freeze, Owen walks past me towards where Jack and Gwen are,

**"**That burger coming back to haunt you?" asks Owen teasingly, but then he looks to where Jack is looking and freezes,

"Oh, my God..." he says, I go over to them, but then suddenly hear a door slam behind me.

"Gwen!" shouts Jack as she and him run after whoever was just here.

I go towards Owen and see another skinless person on the floor.

"Terra, are there any aliens out there that could have done this?" asks Owen, as he looks the skinless over, I try to think but I don't…I cant think of anyone.

"None that I can think of. Some would do similar but not without the vital organs" I say, he nods at this,

"And those that would have uses for the skin alone would digest the insides to get the skin" I say, looking at the skinless form with disgust, these poor people.

Owen begins to take blood samples as well as tissue samples, after we thought of the possibility of helping the police identify these people.

**"**Whatever they were, I hope you put up a good fight" he says, looking at the skinless.

Suddenly I hear a gunshot, we both look up and dash out of the kitchen, Owen getting his bag, when we get outside we see Gwen laying on the floor with blood on her side,

" Gwen ... Gwen!" shouts Owen, rushing over to her with his kit, he gets to work, I get my gun out in case, I see Jack come out of a building frustrated,

"Jack, what's happened?" I ask, looking at Gwen to Jack worried,

**"**A kid hit her with a shotgun" he says, I see Owen carry her inside

"I got you. I got you, I got you," he chants to her, I grab his kit and head into the building with Jack behind me.

"Move, move! Get in" says Owen.

"Move!" I shout at the kid as we make our way into the kitchen, me knocking things off the table for Owen to put Gwen onto.

**"**Okay, I'll check upstairs. Terra you keep an eye on the front door" says Jack, I nod at this and go to the front door, keeping and eye out.

I look behind me in time to see Jack return downstairs with a rifle. He releases the chamber and puts it aside.

**"**What's taking Tosh and Yanto so long?" says Jack,

"Jack, give them a chance the SUV might be locked up" says Owen, I nod in agreement,

**"**Or they could be dead! Well, everyone else is" says the kid,

**"**Sit down!" I say to him which he complies with

"Tell us what happened here" says Jack, looking the kid, I look back to in front of the house, making sure nothing is there.

**"**It's not human. Look, my mum won't know what's happened. They weren't expecting me back for the weekend" he says,

**"**Look, we'll get you home okay" says Jack,

"What are you going to do? You can't fight them. They're too strong" says the kid,

"The only thing we can do is barricade the door" he says and gets up and runs to the door.

Jack grabs him and sits him back down.)

**"**No! We'll make base at the pub" he says, he looks to me at this, I nod in agreement,

"What about Tosh and Yanto? Should we go after them?" asks Owen

**"**Not till we know what we're dealing with" says Jack,

**"**But what if it's too late?" I ask, looking at him worried for Yanto and Tosh

**"**They're not children. They know what to do. Let's go" he says, now heading towards the door when he passes I watch Owen and Gwen have an exchange, waiting for them in case something comes from the front door. It's a good thing I don't that crush on Owen anymore.

"Look, I'm sorry about your friends" says the kid, I grab his arm and lead him to the pub.

When we walked back into the inn, I sat the kid Kieran down on a corner seat, then I help Owen and Jack with barricading us inside this pub,

"So, if we barricade ourselves in, what happens to Tosh and Yanto?" asks Owen,

**"**Why are we still talking about this? Tosh and Yanto can look after themselves" says Jack,

"The kid is our first priority and they've already been for him once. They're not going to give up that easily" he says, I look to where I left the kid to see him lying down with the rifle hugged to his chest.

Gwen is at the blackboard next to the dartboard and is writing notes.

**"**So have we ever heard of a species who strip human bodies of flesh and organs?" asks Gwen, Owen walks up to her looking at her concerned,

**"**What are you doing? You need to rest" he says,

**"**I'm compiling what we've got. Seeing if it helps" she says, he nods at this

"We have to assume the others who disappeared have been killed, too" says Jack,

"So, you think there's been seventeen deaths?" asks Gwen,

**"**At least. These aren't casual killers" I say, still not able to know what aliens could be responsible for this, if dad was here he could help, he would know who and what was killing these people.

"Okay. So all this means is the rift is spreading. It's dumping aliens and psychos wherever it fancies"

**"**Looks like that" I say,

**"**Great. This conversation's cheered me up no end" says Owen,

"Did you see that?" asks Gwen,

**"**Something outside?" I ask, holding my gun, then seeing a shadow move across the window

"Was that the same one or different?" I ask, seeing Gwen point her gun at the window. Jack walks over to the window to check outside,

" He said they'd come back" says Gwen,

**"**Let's not jump to conclusions. We don't know who they are or what their  
intentions are" says Jack, but without warning the lights go out. Jack runs down the hall way out of sight.

"I'm thinking that's not a good sign," says Owen,

Gwen and Owen watch the barricaded door, but something moves, catching my eye, Gwen gasps suddenly, she must have seen it too. Then we hear a noise,

"They've come back," says Kieran, who I turn to see is sitting up with his gun aimed at the window

"Kieran, listen to my voice, okay. Just come back. Kieran!" I shout, trying to get him to shut up, which thankfully he does. There's silence for a while when from somewhere I begin to hear a door handle turn slowly. I look to see Jack also looking where the sound is coming from and looks to the cellar door.

"Okay, so we didn't check the cellar" he says, I look at the door to see that it's chained, but something is obviously trying to get out.

"You can't let them in!" shouts Kieran, looking at the door alarmed,

**"**Come back from the door" I say, aiming my gun at the barricaded door,I see him panic and turn towards the barricaded door.

"Don't let them in!" shouts Kieran,

**"**Sit down! We've got this under control!" shouts Owen, looking at Kieran annoyed,

**"**You don't understand. You don't know what they're like" says Kieran, looking panicked, but without warning the chairs that we stacked up against the front door and Kieran in panic shoots at the door.

Shots fire back that we manage to dodge, but shatters some glass. Myself and Jack huddle beside the cellar door while Gwen and Owen hide under the bar.

"No, please ... please, no, not me ... !" shouts Kieran, I see Gwen get up and go after him

"Kieran!" she shouts, but Owen stops her,

"HELP ME!" screams Kieran, then being pulled away.

" Kieran!" yells Gwen, but Owen holds her back

"It's pitch black. You don't have any tracking devices! Do you want to get yourself killed?" I say, going up to her,

**"**Get out of my way!" she shouts,

**"**Look, whatever's in that cellar took three bullets. I heard it fall. Once we know what it is, then, we'll know how to deal with it" says Jack coming to my side,

**"**You do that. We'll go after Kieran and the others" she says

**"**You are wounded!" I shout, trying to get her to realise this,

**"**Do you think that's gonna stop me?!" she shouts, I glare at her for this,

"Be careful" says Jack who I can see is pissed, she leaves going outside to find Kieran,

"Go" says Jack, with this Owen nods and then follows Gwen, god I hope they'll be ok.


	24. Chapter 24

Terra POV

"I'm going to check the basement, I need you to stand guard, yell if anyone or anything comes back" says Jack, who without letting me say anything else, goes down to the basement, I go to the door and stand guard beside it, keeping my eyes on the front door.

"Help me. Please help" I hear a man say behind me in the basement,

**"**Did you attack us?" asks Jack, I look back in front of me, I don't see anyone still.

**"**I'm dying, help me ... I'll tell you everything..." says the man.

"Terra I'm going to need your help!" shouts Jack, at this I lower my gun and begin to walk down, but close and bolt the door from the inside so no-one comes in too easily without us knowing.

"Help me with him" says Jack, I put my gun in its holster at my hip and help him put the man on a reclining wood slab, what on earth is this doing here.

When I take a look at the man I can tell instantly that he's been shot,

"What's your name?" I ask,

"Martin" he answers, Jack ties a cloth around the Martin's right thigh to stop the bleeding which causes him to gasp in pain.

"This'll help you for a short amount of time. Now start talking" says Jack, but Martin shakes his head no, I frown at this,

"You've got to get help. I know where you can get some" he says, but at this Jack slaps him in the face,

"We had a deal. I help you, you tell me where they've taken the boy and what the hell is going on around here" says Jack angrily, but unbelievably Martin laughs as if we just told him a good joke

"You don't know?" he says, but laughs again. Ok this guy has made Jacks patience run out, I can tell as Jack is looking at this guy furiously. He then grabs the cloth around the Martin's leg and removes it,

"What are you doing?! Put it back!" shouts Martin, I aim my gun at him the same time Jack grabs his face,

"You need to know something. A long time ago, I was pretty good at torture. You see, I had quite a reputation as the go-to guy. My job demanded it at the time, you see. So I know where to apply the tiniest amount of pressure to a wound like yours" says Jack menacingly, now applying pressure to the gun shot wound its

"You've gotta stop, you're gonna kill me! Help me! Please stop!" shouts Martin, but Jack doesn't stop

"It's in your power to get me to stop. Just tell me what I need to know. Because in ten seconds, I'm gonna ask Terra here, to shoot your other leg" he says, from this I take the safety off my gun and aim it back at Martin, though now at his other leg,

"Right. All right. I'll tell you everything. Just stop" says Martin, looking at us fearfully, about time this guy took the situation seriously,

**"**Now talk," I say,

For nearly an hour Martin talked, and the things he's said…I'm just not sure if I can even call them humans anymore. They're cannibals, and its not just a few people, their families have been doing it for almost a hundred years.

"Your all sick" I say, looking at Martin with disgust but he only smiles with what looks like pride,

"Where did they take our vehicles?" I ask, looking at Martin in question,

"Their in the barn, to the west" he says.

"Where do they take the bodies?" asks Jack,

"We take them and skin them to the village hall" he says, when he says 'skin them' I felt like I was going to be sick.

"And where's that?" I ask, looking at him determined, if we find where this place is, we can find Kieran and maybe find where the others are as well as see if there are any other survivors.

"Eastwards, you can just follow the road and it'll be on your right after ten yards" he says, I nod at this and look to Jack, silently asking him what we should do,

"Right, I'm going to wrap this back around your leg, then we're going to lock you down here so you don't go loose, then we're going to find this village hall and put a stop to this madness" says Jack, I nod in confirmation, I keep my gun on Martin as Jack re-dresses the gun shot wound.

"You'll never stop us, we'll only keep going on" says Martin, but as soon as he finishes, I hit him with the holster of my gun, knocking him out.

"I think I remember seeing a tractor" I say, walking beside Jack, handing him a shot gun I found in the basement, he nods at this in thanks and we go to the tractor behind the pub.

After being on the road for about ten minutes we see a building with lights on,

"That must be it," I say, now stepping off the tractor,

"I'll follow after" I say, with this he nods in agreement and carries on in the tractor directly at the building, I watch as he runs it into a wall, then hearing him shooting a few times and some screams of pain and shock.

I hurry inside through the whole the tractor made with my gun in hand aimed, seeing that men and women are on the floor with gun shots in their legs.

I spot a man who is wearing a police uniform reach for a gun by him,

"Oh really?" I say sarcastically, shooting his hand, causing him to scream in pain, I look to my left to see the team and Kieran who's still alive, and horrifying enough skinless bodies in cow sacks upside down, I see Tosh get up and help Yanto up who I see is restrained, I go over and help her to untie him.

"You alright Yanto? Any wounds?" I ask him, looking him over, he shakes his head no, though I see the side of his head is bleeding.

"No, Jack! Don't do it" shouts Gwen, I look behind me to see Jack aiming a gun under a mans chin,

**"**These people don't deserve warnings" says Jack, looking at the man with hate and disgust, cant blame him, these people don't deserve to be called humans.

**"**Let me question him. I have to understand. I want to know why. Otherwise this, this is too much' says Gwen, now standing beside him,

**"**They're injured, they need to get to the hospital" says Tosh after looking at the people who were shot by Jack and myself.

**"**Owen you control the bleeding and then phone the police. Jack, please give me an hour with him. Don't tell me you don't want to know, too" says Gwen, from this Jack suddenly lets go of the man who has a sick smile on him. I help Yanto up and we go outside to call the police.

Gwen wanted to talk with the man that Jack had had a gun to last night, its morning now, and Jack let her and the man in the pub to talk with him there too for protection in case the guy tried anything.

The police came and I explained everything to them, they had more back up with them after the call, after learning that they needed quite a few vans for the people here, as well as the need for paramedics for the wounded, as well as an ambulance for Kieran,

"Good luck Kieran" I say, with my hand on his shoulder for support, he smiles at me gently,

"Thank you for saving me" he says, I smile at this and nod, then watch as the ambulance leaves after shutting the back doors with Kieran inside. I walk over to the SUV that has my bike parked beside it, I checked it fully before to check if any damage and thankfully there wasn't any, otherwise I would have had to kill someone. I see Owen coming out of the SUV front seats, Yanto is sat on the back with Tosh beside him, the both of them I've checked over and gave them a bottle of water each.

I then see Gwen emerge from out of the pub looking very confused and in thought, this must be a lot for her to take in, she is only human, it'll take a while to sink in.

"Alright team, lets go home" says Jack, with this we nod, I see Gwen turn from looking at the man she was questioning who's now being taken away in a police car and come over to the SUV, i go to my bike and get my helmet from the back of the SUV before they shut the boot, then after we're ready we set off, away from here.

This will be an event that none of us will forget.


	25. Chapter 25

Terra POV

"Jack, I just picked up something, a construction site has found an odd object, they've called the police in for it" I say, looking at my screen. I hear footsteps behind me which I can only assume is Jack walking over to me,

"Where is it?" he asks,

"Just off the M67" I say, looking at the sat nav on my computer screen,

"Alright lets go then" he says, I nod at this,

"Tosh, were off" I say, getting hold of my tool case from under my desk, she nods at me and gets hers as well as her coat.

Ok so I have been thinking of telling Jack about my feelings for him, I mean I think he likes me, its now and again I see him looking at me for no reason, and the way he smiles at me and is around me. But I just cant pick the right moment, and I am a complete chicken and scared to death of his reaction.

"Where's Owen and Gwen?" asks Jack, coming out from his office,

"Don't know, I'll give them a call" I say, getting my phone out as we make our way out of the hub,

"I call Owens mobile hearing it ring,

"Hello" he answers,

"Hey Owen, we're needed at a dig site, where are you?" I ask, now getting into the SUV as my bikes having a paint touch-up.

"I'm at my apartment, pick me up?" he says, I smile at this,

"Sure, we just need to get in touch with Gwen and find where she is" I say, about to look for her on the sat nav

"Oh no! It's alright I'll call her" he says quickly and urgently I look at the phone confused,

"Owen…do you know where she is?" I ask, but unbelievably he hangs up.

"We're picking Owen at his" I say, putting my phone in my pocket, something tells me I wont need to ask Gwen where she is.

"What about Gwen?" asks Jack with his eyes on the road, I look to him until he finally looks to me and I raise my eyebrows, he does the same in surprise, then rolls his eyes, and looks back at the road.

We picked up Owen from his apartment, and surprise, surprise; Gwen was there too, they came up with the excuse that she decided to have a walk and somehow ended up at Owens place, yeah right!

After a while we finally came off the M67 and onto a dirt road where we later saw a site with tents, police cars and construction vehicles.

We park outside the site slightly just outside a tent, we get out and get equipment,

"You lot go to into the tent, I'm going to talk to some of these construction workers, see how they found it" says Jack, we nod at this and walk into the tent, seeing a skeleton and an old rusted object near it.

"That's different" I say, seeing a great whole in the skeletons chest, Owen goes over to it to start examination

"Once, just once, I'd like to walk into one of these tents and find it's a party. You know, food, drink, people dancing, the girl crying in the corner" says Jack who comes into the tent, kneeling beside me and Owen by the skeleton

"Is it alien?" asks Gwen to the side of us, from this Jack uses his wrist band to scan the object,

"I'm picking up traces of ilmenite, pyroxene, and even Dark Matter" he says, I look up surprised at this,

**"**Any idea what it is?" asks Tosh, kneeling beside Jack, using a yellow laser over the remains of the skeleton and taking the reading on her palm device

"Not a clue. Could be a weapon, or a really big stapler. How's our friend there?" asks Jack, I laugh at the idea of it being a stapler, which makes Jack smile at me,

**"**She's dead" says Owen, looking at us in a 'duh' manner,

**"**Yeah, thanks, Quincy. She?" I say, looking at him in question,

**"**Judging by the size of her skull" he says looking it over, I have to admit it does fit a woman's normal human skull size.

**"**How long have they been here, Tosh?" asks Jack, from this she looks at her palm device while I see Gwen handing Owen his instruments and gadgets he needs to take samples of the skeleton

"From the depth they found them ... 196 years, 11 to 11.5 months. The earth's been disturbed so I'm afraid I can't be more accurate" she says,

**"**What killed her? The stapler?" I ask, earing a smirk from Jack,

"Nah. See those shattered ribs?" says Owen, pointing to the great hole in the skeleton's chest,

"I reckon she was shot" he says, I nod slightly at this, it's a possibility with the right weapon.

**"**Well, let's get her back to the Hub and find out" I say, from this Jack and the others nod in agreement, I follow Jack out of the tent to speak with the construction workers and police to let them know what we'll be doing.

When we finally got back to the hub, I went straight to the unidentified object, wanting to see if I can figure out what it is.

I heard a lot of laughing and shouting and banging earlier but I couldn't make out what was going on, and I had my earphones in so that didn't help.

"Anybody in there" asks Jack who pulls out on of my ear buds, causing me to laugh from the shock of him suddenly beside me,

"Sorry, in my own thoughts" I say, I'm not lying either for I don't know how long for, but I've been thinking of ways to tell Jack that I have feelings for him, as well as figuring out this piece of tech.

"You know everyone else has gone home" he says, I look around and see that his words are true, I didn't realise how long I was in my thoughts.

"Oh right, well I'll go get some food, you want anything while I'm out?" I ask, he looks off into space for a bit then grins at me,

"How about we go to a restaurant, just the two of us?" he says, I look at him in shock, is he asking me on a date?

"Umm, yeah that would be great, just let me change my shirt, I have dirt all over me from this" I say, he smiles at this and nods, I go towards my room, having a very quick shower and getting dressed into some blue jeans with red flowers at my ankles from the design, a white elbow length top and a pair of red converse, and I get my black jacket out with my handbag and walk back downstairs to see that Jack has changed his shirt and has his usual army coat on.

"Ready to go?" he asks, I nod at this, he extends his elbow to me which causes me to blush and I take his elbow and we take the elevator up.


	26. Chapter 26

Terra POV

Last night was…confusing.

We had a fantastic time, we had a nice dinner at Pizza hut, laughing about our old times together, telling what else we had done seperatly, the things that we did that caused us both to just laugh more. We got on so well. We shared a sundae between us while still talking and smiling, I just couldn't help but wonder if this would be what it would be like if we were together. I somehow feel connected to him, we have the same interests, the same things that make us laugh, like Lee Evans who in my opinion is the best comedian on Earth, at least in this century anyway.

We had to leave the restraunt as they were closing up and we hadn't realised the time, and walking back to the hub we just kept talking, joking about, and it was just so nice.

But the thing that confused me was the way we said goodnight, I felt like he was going to kiss me. We were stood so close, his eyes looking into my eyes looking into his, I so wanted him to kiss me. But then he turned and left to his office, and I was stood there confused and…hurt, I really thought that he was going to make a move, to tell me that he likes me the way I do for him.

Maybe I'm just deluding myself, I mean he is Jack Harkness, he could get anyone and I do mean anyone he wants, why would he want to settle with me?

"Terra!"

I jump when I hear this, seeing Tosh suddenly stood beside me, I take my earphones out and sit up straight after being lent over the artefact, clearing the muck and rust off it.

"Sorry Tosh I was in my own world" I say, putting my sculpting knife down on the table that I was using,

"Its alright, could kind of figure from the look on your face" she says, almost shyly and…guiltily, what would she be guilty about?

"I as watching a film last night and I was just curious, are there aliens out there that can read minds?" she asks nervously, I laugh at this amused, what a question,

"Yeah, yeah there are. About eight hundred and two species, though they'll all do it in one way or another, some are quite similar being related and all, but some species cant do it biologically, they use instruments to do it, surprised we haven't found one yet, they're not common, but you always hear about them but never get to see one. Have you been watching X-Men?" I ask, looking at her amusedly, she looks slightly confused for a second then nods and laughs,

"Yeah, you caught me! Thank you" she says, I nod at this, then look back at the artefact, but now my thoughts are on Tosh, is that the only reason why she was curious about mind-readers?

Well I'm sure if she had anything to say, she would say it, she's great that way, not afraid to say what's on her mind.

I look to my side to see her looking at me with what looks like shock and in thought at the same time, must have had a good thought, I smile at her which she returns, almost looking as if with gratitude.

I look down and get on with my work.

My thoughts on Jack and that night out are still in my thoughts for the rest of the night and the following day into now, in the afternoon.

I'm still working on this artefact; I think I have a vague idea about what it is, but its only vague.

Needing a break, I walk over to Owen's medical area to see him looking at the computer screen frustrated and obviously in thought,

"Owen what's wrong?" I ask, leaning against the rail, looking down at him, he looks up at me then looks back at the screen,

"The skeletal structure is confusing me, the size of the skull is an obvious indication of the person being a female…but" he stops off, I look at him confused,

"But what?" I ask,

"The number of rib bones suggests that it's a male" he says finally, embarrassed, I smirk at this, trying to resist the urge to laugh, he sees this and tries to make a shushing motion but this doesn't help in the slightest, and I end up bursting out laughing, leaning on the bars for dear life,

"What's going on over here?" asks Jack, with Gwen coming beside him,

"I made a little mistake in my prognosis, but the post mortem will back me up with the cause of death…" he says, now looking at the newly printed sheet of paper, and that look of embarrassment is back on his face, I crouch down and snatch the sheet to see what it says, but as soon as I finish reading I burst out laughing again.

Gwen takes the sheet off me and reads it then she starts snorting in laughter,

"T-trauma? You said he – no sorry 'she' was killed by gun shot wound," she says starting to laugh,

"I thought you were a doctor Owen, maybe we should remind you of the skeleton basics" I say giggling, seeing Gwen nod in agreement, then we begin singing where parts of the bones connect,

"The skull connects to the neck bone!" I sing, walking around dance-like, with Gwen doing the same opposite me,

"Plodders" says Owen, now throwing things at us, as Jack didn't back him up he's only laughing with me and Gwen, Owen is also throwing things at Jack that the three of us narrowly avoid.

**"**The leg bone's connected to the hip bone…" sings Gwen, the two of us giggling still, and him still throwing things at us

"Please stop singing. Anything to stop you both singing!" he shouts, Jack laughing at this, causing me to smile and giggle more. I see Tosh come in and see us, now coming over after placing her bag by her workstation

"I don't know what you're laughing at!" shouts Owen, throwing something at Jack who's still laughing,

"Stop singing, please don't sing, please don't sing. Not listening" he says, putting his fingers in his ears and staring to hum, trying to block out our singing.

"Right, okay" he says, now about to throw something at us again,

**"**What's going on?" asks Tosh, coming to us, but as soon as an item is about to hit Tosh I catch it just as its about to hit her head, it being only a paper ball, she looks at me shocked but I just smirk.

" You know the skeleton we found at the building site?" asks Gwen who's still smiling like me, Tosh nods at her in answer,

"Well, Amanda Burton here has just completed the post-mortem" I say, grinning, looking down at Owen standing in front of the autopsy table with the skeleton remains on it

"Okay, I can explain –" Owen is about to continue, but Gwen interrupts,

**"**As you may remember, at the building site, Owen said this was a woman killed by a single gunshot"

**"-**I'd been there, like, a minute?" says Owen, aww trying to back himself up, not happening,

**"**Since then he's had to tweak some of his initial conclusions. The first being  
that this isn't, in fact, a woman, but a man" I say smirking,

**"**A young man. A very girly man" says Owen, I laugh at this,

**"**But still ultimately a man. Then there was the cause of death. Owen said GSW" says Gwen, the both of us shake out heads,

"Uh-UHH! The correct answer was..." I say, looking to Owen to finish, he looks down now more embarrassed,

**"**Unidentified trauma. But –" but this time Tosh interrupts,

**"**Unidentified trauma?" Gwen and I move toward Jack and Tosh,

"You see it in RTAs, when something like a steering column or a post goes into a body at great velocity. But the one thing that could be ruled out was…" I say, looking back to Owen again to finish, who mumbles 'gunshot wound,'

**"**Gunshot wound!" says Gwen sarcastically surprised, I laugh at this,

**"**Gunshot wound. Was there, in fact, any part of your prognosis that was right?" she asks, us all looking to him who's now looking up at us,

"I got that it was a ... skeleton" he says, looking down guiltily,

"Yes! You did," she says pointing at him

**"**You've…You've just passed the point of…" but the rest is mumbled, whereas I start to sing the song,

"Past! The point of no…return…" I sing, seeing Jack at the corner of my eye smiling at me. I also notice Tosh walking away from us to her workstation

"Where did you train? Where did you train? DID you train?" asks Gwen, looking at Owen jokingly, who starts throwing things at us again, I laugh at this, knowing I've had enough break time. Jack looks to me and I see him after I look to him indicate to his office, I shakily nod, does he want to talk now about the other ngiht?

But when we go in he goes to his cell phone, and I also see Tosh come over,

"Jack. Terra?" she says, looking at us questioningly, I look to her listening, Jack walking around his desk,

"Um, do you know anything about Greek mythology?" she asks, I look to her confused at this, what's with these odd questions recently?

Jack sits behind his office desk and I sit down on one of the chairs in front of his desk, facing Tosh who remains stood,

"Security visa 45895. Harkness" he says to his phone, then looks to Tosh,

"A little, why?" he asks,

**"**You ever heard of Philoctetes? It came up in a pub quiz" she says, I look at her surprised, she goes to pub quiz's?

**"**You went to a pub quiz?" asks Jack, looking at her in question,

**"**Yeah. No, I love pub quizzes. Down at the Prince of ... Tides" she says, I look down slightly in thought, that's a little ways far then necessary, she must really like it there for the quiz's

**"**Philoctetes was an archer recruited to fight in the Trojan War. He got into  
an argument and was marooned on the island of Lemnos for about ten years" says Jack, I nod at this, knowing relatively the same,

**"**Just left there?" she asks, curiously, then turns and walks out the office slowly, I see Jack glance at his watch,

"Hey! What's happening with that list for UNIT?" he asks Tosh, seeing she hasn't left the office yet,

She looks back at him, looking as if in a thought process,

**"**Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm still working on it" she says, using a small smile,

**"**Right. Well, you know ..." says Jack, making a motion with his hand to carry on,

"Terra I need you to record this. When you're ready…" says Jack, I roll my eyes at this, getting my recording device from my pocket, this was what he wanted me for?

"Prime Minister, is this a secure line? Can you tell me why Torchwood operations have become part of your security briefings to the leader of the  
Opposition? Well, the deal is, no ..." says Jack, I listen in while he's talking to the minister, who I can tell is in BIG trouble.

I only notice a minute later that Tosh left, I'm getting a little worried about her.


	27. Chapter 27

Terra POV

After the whole talk with the prime minister which was soooo boring, I left the office when Jack said he had no need of me.

I feel like I've been used, but I haven't, I mean I feel like I was about to walk the tight rope only to then find that someone didn't put rope there.

I feel lost.

"Terra! Need you love" comes Owen's voice, I walk over to the autopsy area to find him looking at his screen,

"Whats up?" I ask, sitting down with my legs over the edge, facing him, with my arms crossed on the rails,

"Do you know of any rituals or groups in the past that have required to take a heart out of a persons chest?" he asks, I look at him confused,

"None that I know of on Earth, some aliens needed it to do this to sustain life…but as far as we're aware we have no alien on this case" I say, looking at him curiously, he nods at this, the both of us now trying to list some thoughts out of what could have caused the great hole in the skeletons chest.

"Your still not working about that, are you?" asks Tosh, I look up to see her passing me a hot plastic cup which I grin at,

"Thank you, you're a star" I say, sipping the tea, just right!

"Okay so I'm thinking if its isn't a gunshot wound or a musket shot, or whatever they had then, maybe it was some kind of ritual" he says, I see Gwen pass him a cup,

"Your gorgeous!" he says, causing Tosh to blush, but does he notice? No…. what is it with men that they cant take a hint?

"So, we started looking into devil-worship, and would you believe it? They ate eyeballs, they drank blood, they had sex with animals, but they did not pluck out each others hearts" says Owen,

"Cos obviously that would have been weird" I say, causing us to snort with a bit of laughter,

"Why are you so bothered? Whatever did this is hardly a threat to society anymore" says Tosh, after I've said this I look at her in thought, I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't normally say this.

"Yeah, I know. It's just theres something…does that remind you of anything?" asks Owen, indicating to the hole in the chest.

"Um…that bit in Alien where that thing bursts out of John Hurt?" she says warily, I laugh at this,

"I'm sorry – I should have been more specific. Does that remind you of anything helpful?" he says, looking at her with a hint of a smile, so not all serious, at least he got some humour from her comment.

"No, sorry" she says shyly,

"Right, erm just go over there, do your computer stuff and think about…shoes, thank you" he says, I frown at him for this, I smile at Tosh reassuringly,

"Hows the artefact going Terra?" asks Tosh, I smile up at her for this,

"Theories and speculations, least it's a bit clean though now, should get a better idea of it when its all clean and I might be able to find a code, sort of like a hallmark brand that'll tell me where it came from, then I'll be able to figure out what it is" I say, she nods at this, then carries on to her desk.

"Hello" says Owen, who turns to look at the skeleton, and I then see Gwen sit beside me,

"Hey Tosh, that coffee going begging?" asks Gwen, I see Tosh hand Gwen the cup, I look at Gwen confused, seeing her in thought looking to Owen, oh is there a bit of trouble in the world of cheating on your boyfriend?

"Thees copies of that Michael Hamilton statement on your desk. He's still seeing Cybermen outside his mothers house" says Owen, still not looking at Gwen,

"I think I'll just go over there" says Tosh, going behind me and Gwen.

Maybe if I just got Jack alone I could just confront him about that night, but then that would make me look stupid, I mean what if he doesn't even think of me in that way, then I'll have ruined our friendship all together and I may even have to leave Earth.

Whats that tingling in the back of my head?

"Okay, I'll phoe social services, see if theres a history of mental illness" says Gwen, I swear she's in her own little world.

I stand up with my cup of tea and leave them to their failed attempts at noti iing one another.

I go upstairs and start looking through my old books, I kept some coming here that I thought would be helpful, most of them about alien species and items.

I must be looking at this one book of items for half an hout before I get a little more of an idea for what the artefact may be.

I go downstairs, book in hand, seeing Tosh looking at the artefact on the table where I left it, then I see Jack hurrying over with a false smile on his face, I can tell its false because it doest match with his eyes, they're cautious?

"So, I just come from a really interesting conversation with a detective inspector Henderson" he says, I sit in my chair listening to him, but then I spot Tosh backing away slightly,,

"Right" she says timidly, whats she done?

"Interesting, because firstly the man had the biggest hands I've ever seen, and secondly…because of the story he told me about you saving a woman and her kid from being murdered by her ex-husband" he says, I look to Tosh in shock,

"Yeah, no. I was going to tell you about it" she says, looking slightly shy,

"So why didn't you?" I ask, looking at her in admiration, she saved two people, she's a hero!

"I don't know, it wasn't a work thing, just a…thing, thing. Stuff happens all the time that not pertinent to here" she says, as if dismissing this,

"You do this all the time? So you secretly fight crime, it that it, Tosh?" I ask smirking,

"I didn't want it to look like I was showing off" she says, I nod at that, accepting that, that sounds like Tosh,

"The guy they arrested, Hendeson said you heard him muttering to himself as he was walking along, and that's what tipped you off" he says, that's odd, any murderer or attepted murderer would know never to say what they're going to do, especially in public.

"Mm I couldn't really work out what he was saying at first, and then it was like 'Jesus!'" she says, with an amused look,

"That's weird because when I'm about to murder someone, I'm really careful not to talk to myself about it while I'm in the street" he says, now looking at Tosh questioningly, I was thinking as well what Jack just said, doesn't really make much sense.

"No, sure, I mean that's lesson one" she says, then I see it, that fake cover-up smile, she's hiding something, definitely.

"Hmm" says Jack, now looking at the artefact,

"I was wondering how you were getting on with this" says Tosh, I look up at her from looking down at the artefact,

"It's on-going" I say, with a small smile,

"Are you going to dismantle it?" she asks, I look down at the artefact, not looking at her,

"Like I said, it's on-going" I say,

"Okay" she says, and I hear her leave.

But then I feel that tingling in the back of my head again, I look up the same time as Jack, did he feel something too?

"What? Have I got something on my face? Is it food?" he asks, who I look to see is looking at Tosh, who is looking at us confused, Jack wiping his mouth and checking the back of his hand for any food.

"No, sorry. Zoned out" she says,

"Well listen. That was a good save, Tosh. Well done" he says smiling at her, I smile at her too. That's when I see…the pendant she's wearing. I know I've seen that somewhere.

"Something's wrong with Tosh" I say after she leaves,

"Yup, the only thing we can do is watch and see what happens" he says, I nod at this.

Maybe its best this way, I don't want to lose Jack, so I'll keep him as a dear friend, then I don't risk doing any damage to our friendship, and that's something I never want to lose.


	28. Chapter 28

Jack POV

God I have felt like such an idiot, I SO wanted to kiss her. But I wasn't sure if that's what she wanted, it almost looked like she did, but I didn't want to scare her away and think I was mad.

After Terra handled the situation with Tosh and Mary. I think she's ready to take on a bigger responsibility, one I know she would do well with.

I had Yanto take a statement from Tosh about what happened to her. Terra and I are talking to her about the pendant, she decided to destroy the pendant, it was for the best, the support that Terra gave her was astounding, gave her encouragement to be herself and not to be too shy, she even suggested going out to an actual pub quiz that lightened the mood as well.

I stood up and brought Terra up with me and walked us away,

"What you did today, you were able to handle the situation, you knew what to do and wha

t the best course of action was. You saved Tosh and the rest of us" I say, standing by the bay, Terra leaning her back against the rail beside me.

"I want you to become my second in command" I say, from this I see her look at me in surprise and shock,

"B-but Gwen's –" but I stop her,

"Gwen showed us all what she's like in that kind of situation, I know she'll get better in future with more experience, but I need someone who has good knowledge about aliens and their technology, who gets on with all of the team, and can make good decisions and take charge. You've shown that to me today, and I think everyone will agree with me. I want you to be in charge for whatever reason I cant" I say, trying to tell her that I trust her with this, her eyes are on me the whole time I spoke,

"You trust me enough to do this?" she asks, looking at me in question I smile at this,

"I'd trust you with the universe, with my life" I say, she looks at me a little in shock; I see tears in her eyes, one falling down her cheeks.

"Do you accept?" I ask, curious, she nods her head at this in reply, smiling slightly too.

"Thank you" she says, I smile at her for this.

"How about I buy you a drink, to celebrate your promotion?" I say, she laughs at this and nods in agreement.

"You wait here, I'll go get my wallet" I say, she nods at this and I then walk to the reception and make my way down to the hub.

"Gwen! My office" I say, she looks at me and follows me into my office as I get my wallet.

"Listen Gwen, I know that I gave you the job, but I don't want you to hate her for this, this was my idea. I'm making Terra my second in command, your to be put into helping the others and I want you to start studying our archives about the types of aliens there are, I want you to learn to be in this job. Today I saw that you're not for this position, so I'm brining you closer to the ranks. You'll be doing the same jobs minus a few, and have less responsibility. You wont have any authority over anyone; Terra will be all but my superior in a way. But I don't want any of you thinking this, she knows what she's doing, I don't think you do yet" I say, she looks down guiltily, and nods in understanding,

"No bad feelings or jealousness?" I ask, she looks at me confused from this but shakes her head no.

"Alright, I'm heading out, I'll tell the others tomorrow morning, can you tell the others that Tosh has gone home, she needs the rest" I say, she nods at this, and with that I grab my coat and leave the office, glad that she took the news well.

"Ready?" I ask, walking up to Terra, she turns and smiles then I lead her to the pub near here.

"You could have said yes" I say laughing, but knowing that if she did I would have ended up kicking that guys ass. She's been hit on ever since we got in and its driving me crazy,

"Not my type" she says, taking a drink of her beer.

"What would your type be?" I ask, she looks down at this,

"Immortal" she says, I look at her from this and nod in understanding, it's the only way it would work out fairly for her, she lives for so long as a Timelord, it would only make sense to go with someone if not a Timelord then someone who will live a similarly long time also.

Like me.

"Kind, funny, great smile, good looking, though I'm not so into the looks. I like to think I would go more for personality. Good in a crazy situation, like having weevils all over the place and he wouldn't scream like a girl. Someone considerate and thoughtful, I'd like to meet someone romantic to see what it would be like" she says, I smile at her from this. I swear in my head I was listing these as things I am, which is awesome.

"What about you Jack, what kind of girl would you stick with?" she asks, looking at me curiously, I smile at this,

"Stubborn, lively, funny, a great smile, someone who I can talk to about all this alien stuff, and normal stuff, someone who wouldn't use a high pitch scream at the sight of a weevil or a bug. Immortal" I say, looking down, one of the reasons I think me and Terra would be great together is because of her being a Timelord, she would be able to regenerate if anything happened, and I keep coming back.

"Looking for the same things almost" she says smiling, I smile and nod in agreement, god I wish I could tell her.

I look to Terra fully, god she is so beautiful, her hair is just….wow and her eyes, I could get lost in them, her body is perfect. I just wish I knew what her lips tasted like and if she felt the way I do for her.

"I'm getting a little tired, maybe should get back and go to bed," she says, I smile and nod at this. We finish our drinks and walk back to the hub.

How do you tell someone that you like them and want to kiss them senseless?


	29. Chapter 29

**Terra POV**

We got called by the police about a murder, didn't go into specifications, but said it was urgent we got there.

I decide to ride my bike now that its had its paint-job done, it's a black, silver and purple colour and has Torchwood engraved on both sides.

It's a shame that we had to go out to work today, its nice, the five of us having our sun glasses with us because of how hot it is. Mine in my bag as I cant not wear a helmet with the police we're going to see.

The team were thankfully supportive of me becoming the second in command, Gwen thankfully had no hard feelings either which was great in my opinion.

We drove updown a street and I see the SUV in front of me park up in front of some yellow police tape, I park beside it and bring my helmet off, quickly putting my sunglasses on as I see the team come out of the SUV, I take my thick leather jacket off, wearing my cream halter neck top and some blue denim jeans and flat mid-thigh boots as well as taking my gloves off and follow the team into the police zone.

"At last. You must be Torchwood? My team bitch about you all the time" says Cathy Swanson, detective who called us in,

**"**And you are?" asks Jack, looking at her curiously,

**"**Detective Swanson" she says,

**"**I'm Captain Jack Harkness" he says, shaking her hand,

"So I've heard. Are you always this dressy for a murder investigation?" she asks, looking at us, I look at myself and the rest of the team, we're not that dressy, only thing that classes with what she might be on about is our sunglasses

"What, you'd rather me naked?" asks Jack, taking his sunglasses off, smirking at her,

**"**God help me, the stories are true" she says, I laugh at what she says, earning a smirk from the others, Jack puts his glasses back on and follows Detective Swanson inside the house

"So who's the victim?" I ask, now walking beside Jack

**"**That's victims, plural. Yesterday, a man was murdered at 96 Oakham Street, Alex Arwyn - 28, single, estate agent. Here we go, that's from the scene of crime" she says giving me a file, I look through the photos with Jack looking over my shoulder, still listening to her as she continues to talk

"Today, in here, we get two more, Mark and Sara Briscoe, both 33, married, he's a surveyor, she works in education" she says,

**"**What about the smears of blood? Is that writing?" asks Jack, looking at Swanson in question,

**"**Work in progress. Come inside and see the finished thing" she syas, I look to Jack confused and he shrugs and we follow her inside the house

"Oh, my God..." I say, after I enter the bedroom, the married couple's bodis are on the bed, their throats slashed and their blood everywhere,

"Looks like somebody wants your attention" says Swanson, from this I look to her and she looks up the wall above the couple and I see 'Torchwood' written in blood, the blood dripping down the wall, and a framed photo of the couple laid on the bed above the couple also covered in blood on the wall,

"They've got it" says Jack beside me,

"We found a few of the killer's hairs from the first murder. Lab results should be in soon" says Detecitve Swanson, the rest of the team minus Jack and myself are getting gloves on and getting kit out,

**"**Good, we'll need that. Now, if you could just clear the room? Some of this equipment is strictly need to know" says Jack, she sighs at this and turns to the door,

"It was only a matter of time" she mutters, I look to her from this

**"**What was?" I ask, she stops and turns to look at us

"Torchwood walks all over this city, like you own it. Now these people are paying the price - ordinary people, ripped apart, with your name written in their own blood. From where I'm standing, you did this, Captain Jack Harkness. You did it" she says, now turning and walking out of the room as well as the rest of the police and paramedics. I close the door behind them.

Still, at least we've got a head start. If it's someone we've pissed off, that narrows it down to ... ooh, four or five million" says Owen, I shrug at this, not denying it,

"And that's just the humans. Tosh, how we doing?" I ask through the comms as she stayed in the SUV to use the computers in there,

"There's no record of Mr and Mrs Briscoe on our database. Nor yesterday's victim, and no link between him and the Briscoes. No connection between any of them" she says, I look to Jack with a confused look which I returns with his own,

"Jack? They've got the results on the killer's hair" she says, from this me and Jack leave the bedroom, telling the police to not enter until our team leave the room.

We go outside and towards Swanson

"Initial findings say, Caucasian male, early 40s, smoker, drinks tequila. Doesn't match any DNA profiles. Only thing of interest is a compound we've never seen before, Recognize it?" she asks, handing me the file, I think she likes me more then Jack,

"Oh, we're in trouble" I say, looking at the compound

**"**What is it?" asks Gwen, who's now beside us with Owen,

**"**Compound B67" I say, handing it to Owen for him to look,

**"**You're kidding?" says Jack, but I shake my head, no,

"Retcon. He's got Retcon in his blood" says Owen, us all looking a little afraid.

"Lets get to Hub, don't want anyone overhearing us on this" I say, Jack nods and we all get back to the SUV, as soon as I have my coat, gloves and helmet on we all set off to Torwood base.


	30. Chapter 30

**Terra POV**

We got called by the police about a murder, didn't go into specifications, but said it was urgent we got there.

I decide to ride my bike now that its had its paint-job done, it's a black, silver and purple colour and has Torchwood engraved on both sides.

It's a shame that we had to go out to work today, its nice, the five of us having our sun glasses with us because of how hot it is. Mine in my bag as I cant not wear a helmet with the police we're going to see.

The team were thankfully supportive of me becoming the second in command, Gwen thankfully had no hard feelings either which was great in my opinion.

We drove updown a street and I see the SUV in front of me park up in front of some yellow police tape, I park beside it and bring my helmet off, quickly putting my sunglasses on as I see the team come out of the SUV, I take my thick leather jacket off, wearing my cream halter neck top and some blue denim jeans and flat mid-thigh boots as well as taking my gloves off and follow the team into the police zone.

"At last. You must be Torchwood? My team bitch about you all the time" says Cathy Swanson, detective who called us in,

**"**And you are?" asks Jack, looking at her curiously,

**"**Detective Swanson" she says,

**"**I'm Captain Jack Harkness" he says, shaking her hand,

"So I've heard. Are you always this dressy for a murder investigation?" she asks, looking at us, I look at myself and the rest of the team, we're not that dressy, only thing that classes with what she might be on about is our sunglasses

"What, you'd rather me naked?" asks Jack, taking his sunglasses off, smirking at her,

**"**God help me, the stories are true" she says, I laugh at what she says, earning a smirk from the others, Jack puts his glasses back on and follows Detective Swanson inside the house

"So who's the victim?" I ask, now walking beside Jack

**"**That's victims, plural. Yesterday, a man was murdered at 96 Oakham Street, Alex Arwyn - 28, single, estate agent. Here we go, that's from the scene of crime" she says giving me a file, I look through the photos with Jack looking over my shoulder, still listening to her as she continues to talk

"Today, in here, we get two more, Mark and Sara Briscoe, both 33, married, he's a surveyor, she works in education" she says,

**"**What about the smears of blood? Is that writing?" asks Jack, looking at Swanson in question,

**"**Work in progress. Come inside and see the finished thing" she syas, I look to Jack confused and he shrugs and we follow her inside the house

"Oh, my God..." I say, after I enter the bedroom, the married couple's bodis are on the bed, their throats slashed and their blood everywhere,

"Looks like somebody wants your attention" says Swanson, from this I look to her and she looks up the wall above the couple and I see 'Torchwood' written in blood, the blood dripping down the wall, and a framed photo of the couple laid on the bed above the couple also covered in blood on the wall,

"They've got it" says Jack beside me,

"We found a few of the killer's hairs from the first murder. Lab results should be in soon" says Detecitve Swanson, the rest of the team minus Jack and myself are getting gloves on and getting kit out,

**"**Good, we'll need that. Now, if you could just clear the room? Some of this equipment is strictly need to know" says Jack, she sighs at this and turns to the door,

"It was only a matter of time" she mutters, I look to her from this

**"**What was?" I ask, she stops and turns to look at us

"Torchwood walks all over this city, like you own it. Now these people are paying the price - ordinary people, ripped apart, with your name written in their own blood. From where I'm standing, you did this, Captain Jack Harkness. You did it" she says, now turning and walking out of the room as well as the rest of the police and paramedics. I close the door behind them.

Still, at least we've got a head start. If it's someone we've pissed off, that narrows it down to ... ooh, four or five million" says Owen, I shrug at this, not denying it,

"And that's just the humans. Tosh, how we doing?" I ask through the comms as she stayed in the SUV to use the computers in there,

"There's no record of Mr and Mrs Briscoe on our database. Nor yesterday's victim, and no link between him and the Briscoes. No connection between any of them" she says, I look to Jack with a confused look which I returns with his own,

"Jack? They've got the results on the killer's hair" she says, from this me and Jack leave the bedroom, telling the police to not enter until our team leave the room.

We go outside and towards Swanson

"Initial findings say, Caucasian male, early 40s, smoker, drinks tequila. Doesn't match any DNA profiles. Only thing of interest is a compound we've never seen before, Recognize it?" she asks, handing me the file, I think she likes me more then Jack,

"Oh, we're in trouble" I say, looking at the compound

**"**What is it?" asks Gwen, who's now beside us with Owen,

**"**Compound B67" I say, handing it to Owen for him to look,

**"**You're kidding?" says Jack, but I shake my head, no,

"Retcon. He's got Retcon in his blood" says Owen, us all looking a little afraid.

"Lets get to Hub, don't want anyone overhearing us on this" I say, Jack nods and we all get back to the SUV, as soon as I have my coat, gloves and helmet on we all set off to Torwood base.


	31. Chapter 31

Terra POV

We all came back to the base and Jack got us all to gather in the conference room, Owen bringing up a slide of the Retcon compound,

"B67, aka Retcon, aka the magic ingredient of the amnesia pill" says Owen,

"And this belongs to us? This killer is somebody we gave the amnesia pill to?" asks Gwen, Yanto comes into the room

"Is he remembering that he's a serial killer? Or is he becoming a serial killer because of the Retcon?" asks Owen,

**"**Wait a minute. I've taken Retcon" says Gwen, worriedly, Jack and I look to one another amused,

"Then better stay away from sharp objects" says Jack, I smirk at this, trying not to laugh,

"Yanto, how many people have we given amnesia pills to?" I ask, looking to him in question,

**"**2,008" he says, looking at a file,

**"**Hey, what if they all become psychotic?!" asks Owen, looking way too happy,

**"**D'you have to sound so happy?" asks Tosh, I nod in agreement,

**"**I'm just saying. Mean Streets!" he says, smiling, I roll my eyes at this but cant help but smile,

**"**Tosh, narrow the list down to fit Swanson's profile, start checking them out  
as fast as you can" says Jack,

"You two, there's got to be a link between the victims, find the link, find the killer. Get to it!" I say, its been like this for a week now, I'm almost getting used to it, but not very fond of making orders.

We all stand up but then I see that Gwen is still sitting,

"Jack? If there is a link, why don't we just ask the victims ourselves?" asks Gwen, I look at her like she's insane, what's she thinking?

**"**Not the right time for a séance, thank you very much" says Jack,

**"**The first time I met Torchwood, you had that glove" says Gwen, Owen and I share a look from the mention of that glove,

"Heh-heh, no way!" says Jack, me and Owen nodding in agreement with Jack,

**"**Not after what it did to Suzie" I say, looking at Gwen,

**"**It brings people back to life. We could question the murder victims" she says,

**"**That's exactly what she said. She was one of us, we trusted her and now she's dead cos of that thing" says Owen, I nod in agreement,

**"**The glove stays in the safe where it belongs" says Jack, from this I can see Gwen standing up,

"These murders are happening because of Torchwood. So Torchwood has got to do  
something" she says, from this we all look to one another and finally nod our heads in agreement.

We went down to Jacks office where the safe is also kept. Jack opens the safe and removes the Torchwood lock box and puts it on his desk.

We all watch him as he opens the box to see the glove inside,

**"**It fell through the Rift about forty years ago. Lay at the bottom of the Bay till we dredged it up. I always figured, this wasn't just lost, whoever made it, wanted rid of it" he says, I shrug and nod at this, I would certainly want rid of it, bringing people back from the dead is just wrong, not just religiously, but also to yourself.

"You know, we never gave it a cool name" says Owen when Jack takes the glove out,

**"**I thought we called it the **R**esurrection **G**auntlet?" says Tosh, looking at us questioningly, Owen looks to her at this,

"_COOL_ name" he says, rolling his eyes,

**"**What about…the Risen Mitten?" says Yanto, not bad in my opinion, we all look to him, but no one else comments,

"I think it's catchy" says Yanto, I smile at this and nod in agreement

After we got the glove we went to the cold storage room, where we have Alex Arwyn's body. Yanto takes out his stopwatch, and then Jack puts the glove on

"Jack? You okay?" I ask, he nods at this,

**"**Don't forget, the maximum resurrection time is two minutes, and that was only cos Suzie had practice. The most we're likely to get is thirty seconds, okay? Tosh, you ready?" he asks louder as she's recording all this in the hub on her computer.

"Ready. And…recording. This man was victim number one. Name: Alex Arwyn" she says through the speakers. We nod at this, then Jack puts the glove on the victims head.

"Come on, Alex. Come back" says Jack, his eyes closed, looking like he's searching in the dark for something,

"How does it work?" asks Gwen, looking at us curiously,

**"**You just sort of feel. Like reaching into the dark. Finding the dead. I can't... I don't ... Ah!" he shouts, pulling his hand away and taking his hand out of the glove, shaking his hand as if it had been burned, I look at him worriedly, but see he

"Damn! Ah! Ah! Nothing! Sorry. Never was very good with this thing. Owen?" he asks, looking to Owen, but he shakes his head

"I tried last time. We all had a go, it only responded to Suzie" he says,

**"**W-well…I never had a go" I say, looking to them all, Jack and Owen look to me then and look between the two then finally shrug. I switch places with Jack and he hands me the glove, but as soon as I put my hand in I find its freezing!

**"**It's cold" I say, silently,

**"**It warms up. The glove relies on some sort of empathy. Maybe compassion and... just be yourself" says Jack, smiling at me supportively, I smile and nod back in thanks, then when I hear the recording noise I place the glove on Alex's head, and as soon as I touch him there's an instant reaction, causing me to gasp and look up,

"Somebody help me! Oh, my God, help me, help me, help me!" shouts Alex, I look down at him surprised, I did it.

" Alex! I need you to listen to me" says Jack, looking to Alex firmly,

**"**Somebody help! HELP ME!" shouts Alex,

**"**That's what we're doing! Alex, you were attacked. Do you know who it was? Who attacked you!?" asks Jack

**"**Who are you?" asks Alex, looking to Jack confused and scared,

**"**How long?" asks Owen, looking to Yanto,

**"**Where am I?" asks Alex,

**"**Fifteen seconds" says Yanto,

**"**Who are you?" asks Alex, looking at me,

**"**I'm just-I'm just trying to help. I'm just trying to help," I say, looking down at him upset, the poor boy.

"I want my mum. Please! Let me see my mum..." he says crying, but then suddenly he stops moving, flat lined. No!

"He's gone" says Owen,

**"**Let me keep trying" I say, keeping the glove on Alex,

**"**Gwen, he's dead" says Owen, I glare at him from this,

**"**But I can bring him back" I say, desperate to bring the boy back,

**"**The glove only works once" says Jack,

**"**But I can do it, just let me try!" I beg him,

"Terra, Look at me" says Jack, I look at him from this, calming down,

"He's gone" he says, I nod at this finally and step away from the table,

"That was amazing. She's a natural. Twenty-four seconds!" says Yanto, I smile slightly at this,

**"**Give Yanto a stopwatch, and he's happy" says Owen, I smile again at this,

**"**It's the button on the top" says Yanto, happily,

"What do you think, Terra? Do you want to stop?" asks Jack, I look to him from this and show him I still have the glove on, then nod,

"Recording. Victim number two: Mark Briscoe" says Tosh through the speakers. After we put Alex away, we brought Mark in.

Jack's stood beside me beside the body, then I place the glove on his head. Closing my eyes, searching in the dark mist for that person,

"Oh God, I can feel him, it's like a rope from my heart to the glove ... Oh, it's so warm" I say, then I feel that zap, telling me that the person is back, I look down to see Mark's eyes are open, and he looks around scared,

"Hey, there. Just look at me. Look me in the eye. That's it," says Jack, looking at Mark calmly,

**"**Where am I?" asks Mark,

**"**You've been hurt. We don't have long. We need to know who attacked you," says Jack,

"Is my wife all right?" he asks Jack,

**"**We're looking after her. Now Mark, who was it?" asks Jack,

**"**It was that man. He belonged to Pilgrim, he went to Pilgrim," he says, I look at him confused,

**"**What's Pilgrim?" I ask, looking at him in question,

**"**Oh my God, he had a knife" says Mark, looking at us in horror,

**"**No, Mark, he's gone. We don't have long. Quickly, what was his name?" I ask him, making sure he's looking at me,

**"**Thirty-five seconds" says Yanto,

**"**Max. Never knew his surname," says Mark,

**"**Trying Pilgrim and Max. Get a description" says Tosh from the speakers,

**"**You gotta give us something more so we can catch him" says Jack, looking to Mark urgently,

**"**He's going" says Owen softly,

**"**There was ... There was someone who knew him better ... that woman... She was always talking to him..." says Mark

"What was her name?" I ask him,

"Where's my wife?" asks Mark, crying now,

**"**Her name!" says Jack, looking at him,

**"**Suzie" Mark says finally. We all freeze at this, seeing Mark go, and Yanto stops the stopwatch,

"One minute five seconds" says Yanto, looking at me with surprise, but I'm sure that he's just as surprised about that name Mark told us.

**"**Jack? Did I hear that right?" asks Tosh, through the speaker.

**"**Could be anyone. Could be anyone, there must be lots of women called Suzie" mumbles Owen,

**"**Not connected to this case" says Jack, I hold the glove now not on my hand,

"**T**here must be lots of women called Suzie" says Owen, looking at us, I nod, but still not sure,

**"**Not connected to this case. We've been talking to the wrong corpse," says Jack.


	32. Chapter 32

Jack POV

"Pilgrim. A religious support group, more like a debating society; meaning of life, does God exist? All that stuff. The point is; it was tiny, more like a hobby, run by Mark Briscoe's wife, Sara. She had all that stashed in the wardrobe. Handwritten and photocopied, that's why we couldn't find any records, she wasn't even online" says Tosh after handing out the leaflets that were apparently made by Mark's late wife.

"No mention of Suzie, or Max?" I ask, looking to her c

**"**Not a word. She didn't even keep a register" says Tosh, clearly annoyed at the woman's lack of organisation,

**"**It wouldn't be our Suzie, though. She wouldn't go to that support group bollocks," says Owen,

**"**How do you know? I mean, were you friends? Any of you? Who was her best friend in this place?" asks Gwen, looking at us all,

**"**She sort of kept herself to herself. Terra even invited her out shopping at one point but she declined" says Owen, Terra nods at this, remembering.

**"**Well, then. If she needed to talk, maybe that's exactly where she'd go, a group of complete strangers," says Gwen,

**"**Could be. You've got a point, Gwen. Time we got to know our deceased colleague a little better" I say, we all nod at this, then I lead us out, knowing I need to take us to the storage sheds that Torchwood keeps for deceased workers' belongings.

Terra didn't want to risk the rain with her bike, so she got in the passenger seat.

"Have I got this right? When I die, you get to keep all my possessions?" asks Gwen, after we've been telling her about what happens to our things when we die. I punch in the code to Suzie's locker.

"My whole life's gonna get stashed in a locker?" asks Gwen, when the door to the locker opens,

**"**Rules and regulations" I say, smiling at Gwen,

**"**What if I leave all my stuff to Rhys?" she asks, wow is she still with him? After all that's been going on with her and Owen I didn't know she was still with Rhys, poor guy.

**"**We'll stash him away, too" I say smirking, earning a smile from Terra,

"Tread carefully, people. With respect. This is the life of Suzie Costello," I say, as we walk into the locker. Inside is boxes all labelled with Torchwood, I go in first, hearing the rest come in after me,

"That's all we are, in the end. A pile of boxes" says Tosh glumly, I hand her a box of books which she takes and heads out to look through.

"Is her father still alive?" asks Terra, I look to her to see that she's holding a picture frame, might have Suzie's father in it, I walk over and see it is, a man and Suzie.

"Don't know" says Tosh,

**"**But you must've looked him up? To tell him his daughter was dead?" says Gwen, looking at Tosh confused,

**"**When Suzie left Torchwood, she was on the run. She wiped all her records. I couldn't retrieve her files, she was good at computers. Huh ... she was good at everything" says Tosh, smiling slightly,

**"**She was good at murder too. Laugh a minute, that was Suzie," says Owen,

**"**What's that?" asks Terra, I look up to see her looking at the book I'm holding,

"A book. Emily Dickinson. Poet" I say, handing it to her to look at, then she puts it back with some of the other things, then we see Tosh holding a familiar yellow flyer,

"Jack. Pilgrim. She's part of it," says Tosh,

**"**That proves it, then. No choice. It's time Suzie came back" I say, looking to Terra, seeing her nod, knowing that she'll be the one bringing her back,

"Do we all get frozen? Torchwood staff, when we die, do we all get kept?" asks Gwen, us all in the cold room with Suzie's body in the centre of us,

"Rules and regulations" I say,

**"**How long for?" she asks, I look to her again,

**"**Forever" I say, giving her a look to tell her to stop asking all these questions, honestly you would think that people would read the rules and obligations where they signed when joining Torchwood.

"Recording" says Tosh, looking at her palm device,

**"**Have you got your stopwatch?" asks Owen, looking to Yanto,

**"**Always" he says, smiling,

**"**I'll record from my station. I'm sorry, but I don't want to look her in the eye. Sorry" says Tosh, looking guiltily as she leaves the room,

"Anyone else?" I ask, looking around to the others,

"Any advice? Yeah, I know. Empathy. Even though she did try to kill Gwen and betrayed us all," says Terra, looking at us all.

"She tried to kill me too" I say, she nods at this, then she puts the glove on and gently places it on Suzie's head.

"I'm getting a reading" says Owen, but I keep my eyes on Terra, she's started jolting and gasping, her eyes closed,

"Uh, no! It's gone..." says Owen, I see Terra gasp and open her eyes, I help steady her and push her hair out of her face, watching as she catches her breathe,

"Just ... memories. Nothing living. She's too far gone" she says, looking at me distressed,

"What do we do now?" asks Tosh, I lean over the table,

"Nothing we can do. That's it. We're out of options" I say,

**"**There's always the knife. When she killed all those people, she always used the knife, it's made out of the same metal as the glove" says Owen, the three of us here looking at him,

**"**We've seen it before, metallic resonance. Like the glove works better if the knife's part of the process, like closing a circuit," says Tosh,

"Then let's use it" says Gwen,

**"**Small detail. The knife was used to kill people. She's already dead," I say, looking at them all,

**"**All right. So we kill her again" says Gwen, from this we leave to go to my office to retrieve the knife.

I reach into the open storage box and takes out the knife after taking it out of the safe.

**"**Yanto?" asks Owen, looking for a name,

"Life knife" he says, we all nod at the name. We go back to the cold room and Terra has her gloved hand over Suzie's head. I run the knife down Suzie's arm, scaring her,

"Anything?" I ask, Terra's eyes are closed and a look of concentration, but she shakes her head

"No, there was just a sort of spark and then it was gone. I'm sorry, Jack. You're gonna have do it properly" she says, I look to Owen and he nods in agreement.

"What the hell" I say then with two hands I stab the knife into Suzie's chest, as soon as I do this, both Suzie and Gwen's eyes shot open and both are gasping,

" Suzie? Listen. It's me," I say, looking at her directly,

"I've gotta go! I can't stay, they know" she says,

**"**Just look, look at my eyes, look at where you are," I say,

**"**I've gotta go!" she shouts,

**"**Think back, try to remember ... Suzie! Suzie! Look at me!" I shout, gaining her attention,

"Jack. Oh, my God. There's a knife in my chest, did you kill me?" she asks, looking at the knife in her chest then to me accusingly.

**"**You killed yourself, remember?" I say, looking at her intently,

**"**But ... Oh my God, I shot myself" she says, crying,

**"**We've got to ask you about Pilgrim" I say, still looking at her, but also looking at Terra, making sure she's alright.

**"**No. Wait a minute. Didn't I kill you?" she asks, looking at me confused, I shake my head

**"**Never mind that, we need names and details" I say,

**"**Who's using the glove?" asks Suzie,

"It's Terra, she's changed a bit since you last saw her" I say, from this she looks at Terra looking more confused,

"Terra was only a kid, this is an adult, who is she?" she asks, looking confused and a little frightened

**"**Thirty seconds" says Yanto,

**"**When you were in Pilgrim you gave the amnesia pill to a man, Max, do you remember?" I ask,

**"**What? You brought me all the way back, just for Max?!" she asks obviously angry,

**"**We need to find him. Who is he? What's his surname?" I ask,

**"**He was ... some loser ..." she says in thought,

**"**We're losing her!" says Owen,

**"**Stay here. Damn you! We need answers!" says Terra, I look at her worried

**"**Don't force it, Terra" I say, warning her,

**"**She's not getting away this time, stay here!" she says, I can see her using her full strength to keep Suzie here longer, damn it she needs to stop!

"No!" she shouts, there's a zapping sound and Terra is pushed away, she falls back to the floor,

"I told you to stop!" I say, going over to her to check if she's ok, bringing my arms around her tightly while reaching for her wrist.

"It's all right, I've got you, I've got you... Hold on .." I say, Terra bringing her arms around me and holding me tightly, god I love the feeling of her arms around me and her in my arms, it's the perfect feeling. I put my head to both her hearts to check if they're ok, then bring her back into my arms,

"Okay, both hearts still working. Yeah. She's all right. We need to get her out of here. Can you come and give me a hand, Owen?" I say, handing him the glove I took off Terra, and slowly bringing Terra up

**"**It's the glove, I told you they get hooked" I say, looking at the glove with hate.

**"**All right, don't make a fuss, it's over now" says Owen,

"Um, excuse me. I'm still counting" says Yanto, I look to him confused, seeing him point the monitor

"There's not much point, Suzie's dead" says Owen,

**"**No, according to the equipment, she's unconscious" he says, I look to Owen with fear and confusion

**"**What the hell's going on?" asks Jack, from this Owen rushes to the monitors, while I stay with Terra.

"Oh, my God. He's right. She's alive! Suzie's still alive. Look at her, she's bloody breathing!" he says, we also see her pupils moving under her closed eyelids.

"She can't be ..." I say, now after putting Terra to sit on the steps against the wall, I hurriedly pull the knife out of Suzie's chest,

"Nope. Still breathing. No stopping her. She won't die" says Owen,

**"**One minute thirty and counting" says Yanto, the heart monitor continues to beep steadily, how the hell is she back to life?


	33. Chapter 33

Terra POV

Suzie is slumped to the side in a wheelchair. Jack and I head down the stairs into the  
caged interrogation room. We stand on the opposite side of the table to Suzie to get a good look at her. Her hair is matted with blood and the back of her head has a large open hole where the bullet exited. I didn't look, I felt like I would be sick.

Jack puts the file folder on the table and takes the seat on the other side of the  
table while I stay standing.

"How long's it been?" asks Suzie in a raspy voice,

**"**Three months" says Jack,

"When can I die? I just want to go. Can't you leave me alone?" she asks looking in pain, I can't help but feel sympathy for her,

**"**You seem to be stuck" says Jack, from this she looks at us in confusion,

"But ... am I gonna stay like this? For how long?" she asks now sitting up in her chair, looking at us all in question,

"Don't know" I say, looking at her,

**"**Can I see my father?" she asks, I look at her sadly, she must miss him.

**"**No" says Jack,

**"**You wiped your records. We had no trace of him" I say,

**"**So, he doesn't even know that I'm dead?" asks Suzie,

**"**Well, you're not any more" I say, trying to brighten the mood, but I know its not helped any,

**"**This is sick" she scoffs, I look down feeling guilty.

**"**You started it. Right now, we've got an investigation underway" says Jack, now pushing the file folder in front of her,

"Pilgrim" she says, then we see him opening the folder and taking out the photos and spreading them out in front of her on the table.

"You visited these Pilgrim meetings and gave an amnesia pill to someone called  
Max. How do we find him?" he asks,

**"**What for? What did he do? He was just an ordinary bloke" she says, looking at him confused and slightly worried.

**"**We think the Retcon triggered a psychosis. He's started killing" I say, looking at her,

**"**How many victims?" she asks,

**"**Three. Same as you" I say, not looking at her,

"We need to know, how much Retcon did you give him?" asks Owen from the speaker, Suzie looks up at this,

"Owen. Hello. Scared to face me?" she asks,

"You frighten the shit out of me, yeah" he says,

**"**What about Toshiko? Is she still here?" asks Suzie, still looking up, I guess she knows she's being watched,

**"**Yeah, she's here. All the gang. Happy days. But the amnesia pills, how many  
did you give him?" asks Owen,

**"**One a week. Every week. For two years" she says looking down,

**"**Christ! No wonder" says Owen, I don't blame him, the amount of retcon in the mans system could have killed him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" asks Jack,

**"**I just ... I wanted someone to talk to. About this place. It was driving me mad. And he was just ... he listened, that's all, he just listened. Every week, as soon as I'd finished talking, I'd give him the pill" she says, looking at us with distaste,

"You overdosed him," says Jack,

**"**I didn't know that! Keep getting it wrong, don't I? Is that why you brought me back? Did you think I wasn't guilty enough?" says Suzie,

**"**What was his surname?" I ask, looking at her, she looks up at me

**"**I don't know. All I ever did was talk about me. It's all my fault, isn't it? Never bloody stops being my fault. Can't you just let me die?" she asks, looking at us, I can see self loathing in her eyes,

**"**You don't get off that easy" says Jack,

**"**Yeah, you did warn me, right at the beginning. He said, "This is the one job you can never quit."" She says, reciting what

**"**Then let's get to work. Come on, Suzie! Just like the old days. There's gotta be something" says Jack, looking at Suzie, urgently. From this she looks at him, then looks down at the photos in front of her,

"Hold on ... There's someone missing. This girl came every week, student, blonde ... she's not in these photos" she says, looking at the photos intensely,

**"**Who was she?" I ask, looking to her curious,

**"**Lucy. Lucy Mackenzie. Said she worked at a club" she said, still looking down in thought,

**"**Which one?" asks Jack, looking at her,

**"**Uhhh..." says she says, closing her eyes in what looks like concentration, she falls back into her wheelchair, Jack leaning forward

"Come on, Suzie? Which club?" I ask, looking at her intently,

"For God's sake, this Max is killing every single member of Pilgrim. Now tell me, Lucy Mackenzie, where did she work, which club?!" asks Jack, looking at her intensely,

**"**Wolf. The Wolf Bar" she says finally, at this Jack and I look to one another and hurry out of the room.

"Owen, you, Terra and I are going to that club to find this Lucy McKenzie. Tosh, I need you to bring Suzie up here so she can watch the coms screen to see what we see, so we can find out who Lucy is, she'll be able to see who Max is too" says Jack. Owen and I get our guns and comms then follow Jack out.

But as we're driving on our way to the club, I start getting this headache,

"Terra? You alright?" asks Owen, I look to him in the passenger seat,

"Headache, do you have any painkillers?" I ask, he nods at this and brings some out from his med kit, then passes me some tablets, which I have with a bottle of water.

"Thanks Owen" I say, looking away from all the passing lights as we pass them in the car, god I feel like my brains moving, very – very slowly.

After about ten minutes we arrive at the Wolf bar, the music blaring, people dancing, and all NOT helping my headache.

"Cover the exits" says Jack, looking to Gwen and Owen, while Jack and I mingle to see if Suzie sees anyone familiar,

**"**Bloody hell, like I didn't have a banging headache already" I say, looking at this place with disstate, why couldn't it have been at a meditation centre or something with no loud music,

**"**That's the glove, Terra. Gets inside your mind" says Suzie through the coms

"Yeah, all right Suzie, stop creeping me out. Just tell us, any sign of Max or this Lucy Mackenzie?" I ask, walking more,

**"**Nothing yet. Keep moving round" she says, I nod slightly and walk around more,

**"**Keep alert, people. To repeat, Max is described as 40, six-three, six-four, stocky, short dark hair, tattoo down his left arm" says Jack through comms, but its then I see a guy with a tattoo on his left arm, but he's blond, half the men in this place has a tattoo on their left arm!

"That narrows it down" says Owen, I smirk at this, but then a guy looks at me with a look I want to vomit over, I keep walking.

"Wait, I've got a match on that guy" says Owen, I look up from this,

**"**Where is he?" asks Jack,

**"**Northwest Bar" says Owen, I look around not seeing anyone,

**"**Show me" says Suzie, I presume Owen is showing her by the camera set to the side of his face,

"Owen, get in closer, which one do you mean?" she asks,

"Wait, he's going over for the ... wait, I've got a match on our girl, Lucy Mackenzie, the student" says Owen, I begin to make my way northwest of this bar where Owen mentioned,

"That's her, that's definitely her" says Suzie,

"It's too late, he's going over" says Owen, and about a minute later I see a ramble with Owen, Jack and a man in the centre, Owen keeping him in a body lock with Jack's help, looks like they need it from the size of the block,

"Got the bastard!" he says,

"That isn't him" says Suzie, I look up to Owen who looks at me annoyed but obviously at Suzie, I look around to see if anyone else is going towards Lucy, but see no-one,

"Terra! Behind you!" shouts Suzie, I look behind me in time to see a man with a knife, but just as he's about to lunge at me, Jack grabs his arm and twists it, stunning him to the floor. This causing more of a scene and the music stops with everyone looking at us,

"That's one for Yanto. Risen mitten, life knife; and that old classic, stun gun. Come on. Let's get him out of here" says Jack, I smile at him in thanks,

**"**You saved my life" I say to Suzie, amazed that she did that,

**"**Maybe I came back for a reason" she says, I smile slightly at this, maybe there was.


	34. Chapter 34

Terra POV

After coming back to Torchwood hub, we put Max in one of the cells, Owen doing a diagnostic on him to see whats going on with him. I look to my right from looking at my computer screen, to see Terra clutching her chest. Quickly I hurry over to her,

"Terra? Are you alright?" I ask, helping her sit down, she looks at me in shock,

"J-Jack, one of my hearts stopped" she says, looking at me in fear,

"How could that have happened?" I ask, looking at her confused, she shakes her head unknowingly,

"I'll have Owen check on you in a second, I'll go get him, you stay here" I say, from this she nods, still looking scared. I go down to the cells to see Owen stood in front of Max's cell,

"Ah Jack! Was about to call you, ok I need you to watch this" he says, from this I nod, hopefully Terra will be able to wait a few minutes,

"Okay, so your name is Max Tresillian, can you confirm that?" asks Owen, looking to Max, but when I look to Max, he doenst reply, only staring out in front of him.

"You live at 106 Endeavour Terrace, is that right?" says Owen, still no reaction from Max,

"Parents, Sandra and Dave, yeah?" he asks him, again no response, then Owen points at him,

"You're inside the Torchwood facility" he says, but as soon as he says this Max stands and starts to growl whilst pounding on the glass door,

"And five, six ... Keep watching. Soon as we reach ten ..." says Owen, then I look to see that Max has suddenly stopped and sits back down again.

"Just stops dead. If this is a drug-induced psychosis, it's a very specific one" says Owen, I nod at this while still looking at Max, he looks lost in his own world.

**"**Like he reacts to the word Torchwood" I say, then to prove what I said, Max does exactly what he did a minute ago.

"Thanks, Jack" says Owen, sarcastically,

**"**Sorry. But if that's caused by Retcon, we've got a million more problems on the way. Let me know what the scan says" I say, still looking at Max,

**"**But, what about Suzie? What are you gonna do with her?" he asks, I look to him form this,

**"**No idea. What do you think?" I ask, looking at him in question, he shrugs at this,

**"**You're the boss" he says, I nod at this,

"Owen I need you to do a check on Terra, just now she stopped outside my office clutching her chest, when I got to her she said one of her hearts stopped. Need you to give her an all check as soon as possible" I say, seeing the concern in his eyes when I explain what's wrong with her, he nods at this in agreement.

I turn round then, but unable to resist,

"Torchwood" I say, hearing Max instantly get up and thrash about,

Terra POV

When my other heart seemed to calm down I had looked over to my screen to see Suzie back in the confessions room alone. I carefully get up and make two cups of tea and make my way down to her.

"Thought you might like a drink" I say, placing her cup in front of her, I see at the corner of my eye that she's looking at me cautiously,

"Who are you really, I mean the Terra I know was like a sixteen year old child, your at least twenty five" she says, I smile slightly at this and sit on the opposite side of the table,

"It's complicated, but the basics is…I'm an alien, a Timelord. We're a dying race, the only ones left are myself and my father. We have a little trick where if we're an inch from death, we can regenerate, change forms and sometimes personalities, my child form died and this is what I am now" I say, she watches me when I say all this, listening carefully,

"Wow, that's amazing. I never thought I would actually meet an alien, never mind a…good one?" she asks, I smile and nod, confirming that I am good.

"When did you die?" she asks,

"A cyberwoman was underneath the base, I was giving Owen and Gwen time to hide, fought off the cyberwoman for a time, but she ended up stabbing me with my own sword" I say, she nods at this, her eyes in another planet, I imagine she's imagining the incident in her mind,

"Does it hurt? Regenerating?" She asks, I laugh slightly at this and nod,

"Feels like your being dunked into a giant tub of acid and brought back out for air" I say, she nods at this.

"Why come here, I mean I can't imagine why you would want to come to Earth" she says, I frown slightly at this,

"Earth is mine and my fathers favourite planet. All the creators living on it, its amazing the life that is made here" I say smiling,

"What's your first favourite planet?" she asks, I smile at this, thinking of that glorious place,

"Galiffrey. My home planet…its gone now" I say, looking up at her slightly, she nods at this, looking at me sadly.

**"**Can't you ask Jack? Just one favor? I want to see my father" she says, looking at me desperately,

"Tell us where he is, we could bring him in" I say, smiling at her encouragingly, but she shakes her head no,

**"**I'm not letting him anywhere near Torchwood. If he's still alive" she says, I frown at her from this,

**"**What's wrong with him?" I ask, looking at her concerned,

**"**Cancer" she says, I look down at this,

"All that waiting, and then I go and die first" she says,

"I could contact him on your behalf" I say,

"And say what?" she asks, then sighs and takes a drink the same time I do

"So, tell me. Since I've been gone, you enjoying it?" she asks, I smile and nod,

**"**Yes. Well, you know, this place is sort of ... (sighs) It's mad, isn't it? And when Jack put me as second in command, I sort of enjoy it but also don't like ordering my friends around, its.." trying to find the right word,

**"**Insane?" she says, I smile at this and chuckle,

**"**Bloody nuts" I say, us both laughing,

**"**Best job I ever had" she says,

**"**Me too" I say, smiling at her,

**"**And the worst" she says, now looking down, I sober from this,

**"**Yeah, tell me about it" I say, smiling slightly,

**"**Funny thing is, you always imagine when you're dead, they're gonna miss me at work. Indispensable! But look what happened. I got replaced ... by someone better" she says, I look down guiltily,

"You got that glove working, better than I did" she says, I shrug at this,

**"**Just got lucky" I say,

**"**No, it's more than that. The others, they prefer you" she says, looking at me, I shake my head, not liking her talking like this,

**"**Don't say that" I say,

**"**You got my job. Almost like you planned it" she says, from this I look at her seriously and lean forward,

**"**Except I didn't. And I'm sorry, but I've got my own function at Torchwood and  
I'm a lot more than just a replacement" I say,

**"**Have you slept with Owen?" she asks, I look at her confused from this,

"What?" I ask, she looks at me confused from this,

"So your not the one, I can see and hear it in him, he's with someone" she says, I shake my head at this, feeling awkward,

"That's Gwen, she was second in command, but Jack didn't think the job was for her. So he gave it to me when I apparently showed to him without knowing myself that I was right for the job" I say, she nods at this then shrugs,

"Sort of saw that coming" she says, I smile and nod in agreement.


	35. Chapter 35

Terra POV

I had to go see Owen to check on my hearts, it was confirmed that one of my hearts had collapsed, he's going to look further into how it happened and if there's a way to awaken it, but it will take time.

After thinking for I don't know how long, I storm to Jacks office and open the door without knocking, now standing in front of his desk where he's sat behind.

**"**I had a boyfriend who used to walk into rooms like that. The grand entrance. It got kind of boring. Although, he was one of twins, so I put up with it. Twin acrobats. Man, I gotta write that book. Maybe even illustrate it. I can talk for a long time, a very long time.

**"**Takes me a while to piece things together" I say, pacing,

**"**Meaning?" he asks, looking at me questioningly,

**"**Suzie had the glove. You put her in charge of it. But tell me, Jack, did you ever ask about her father?" I ask, not pacing anymore, looking him dead in the face, he looks at me confused from this,

"How do you mean?" he asks,

**"**He's got cancer. He's been dying slowly now for years. And what do you do? You give his daughter the one device that brings people back to life! Is it any wonder she got obsessed?" I say, looking at him fiercely, its no wonder she was so obsessed over that thing.

**"**Oh, so this is all my fault?!" he asks, from this I plant my hands on his desk leaning forward,

" Well, isn't it? Did you ever stop and think? Did you ... Did you ever look at Suzie? Did you ever ... think what that glove would do to her, did you?" I ask, looking at him accusingly,

**"**You wanted to bring her back to try to see her true self, you didn't want to remember her as she was. But that behaviour was her own, she chose to do what she did" he says, I lean back slightly,

"We're both to blame for this. Now, what the hell are we going to do with her?!" he asks,

**"**I don't know. What if she never dies? Have you thought of that? Like ...undying, forever. Just her, you and me" I say, looking at him with fear,

**"**No way" he says, looking at me wearily,

**"**Could be" I say,

**"**I wouldn't wish that on her. I'd sooner kill her right now" he says, I look to him shocked,

**"**Could you, though? Kill her?" I ask, looking at him in question,

**"**Yeah" he says, I don't believe this he would actually kill her.

**"**Really?" I ask, looking at him in disbelief,

**"**Oh, yeah" he says, looking down.

**"**Jack, can you come to the conference room? Something I need you to see. Kind of urgent" says Owen from the comms, Jack looks at me then gets up and leaves. I watch as he leaves then glare at his desk.

Jack POV

I didn't like having that argument with Terra, but I didn't want to admit that she was right, if I had paid more attention to my workers, how they were not physically but also mentally, I would have known about Suzie and wouldn't have given her that glove to work on.

I walk into the cold room where Owen, Yanto, Tosh and Gwen are. Owen holding a hand unit with a projector up on the wall.

"I was going over Suzie and Terra's medical records. I ran them through the Philemon filter. Watch the footage" says Owen, from this I look up to the monitor where the video footage with the session with Mark, the entire view in a green hue to see a bright blue energy flow coming from Terra into Mark.

"This is the moment when Terra brought back Mark Briscoe, the husband. See? Now look at his death" he says, then when we see this the energy flow stops

"See? The energy flow stops just as he's about to die. But ... have a look at Terra with Suzie" says Owen, we look at the monitor again, I see myself stabbing Suzie and as soon as I see this, the energy flow goes from the knife to Gwen

"What is that?" asks Gwen, I look to Owen in question,

**"**Energy. Life" says Owen,

"But with Suzie, it's a permanent connection and she's getting stronger. It's still going, now. She's draining the life out of Terra, that's why one of her hearts failed, that was half of her alien life I'm guessing, I'm trying to figure out how long Terra has left before she completely…dies" says Owen, I look at him with surprise,

**"**There's always a price" I say silently.

Terra POV

After making a cup of coffee and taking some biscuits from Yanto's stash I go down to the area where Suzie is, though I took some painkillers for my headache that only feels like its getting worse.

**"**More coffee? Is that all you do? Just leave me alone" says Suzie as I put the tray down,

"Have a biscuit, at least" I say, placing the little plate of biscuits in front of her, hoping that she'll see the note I made for her to read.

"Go on. Just for me" I say, then I see her finally look down and I see her read the note, then her eyes look to me, I raise my eyebrows in question, and I see her smile, giving me her answer.

I get my palm pad and switch this rooms cameras off and without a word I wheel her out, getting Gwen's car keys as we go and go outside, thankfully without being seen.

Jack POV

**"**The wearer of the glove can bring somebody back, but loses their own life in return' I say, summing up what we know,

**"**How do we stop it?" asks Tosh,

**"**We've got to kill her. Suzie's got to die" Gwen says,

**"**Again" says Tosh, I nod at this,

**"**Who's gonna do it?" asks Owen, looking at us all nerviously,

**"**Like you said. I'm the boss" I say, taking my gun out and leading us out of this room. No-one, especially Suzie will not be the death of Terra.

I make my way down to the interrogation room, but finding that its empty, I press the button to talk through the coms,

**"**Toshiko! Where the hell's Suzie? And where's Terra?" I ask,

"Interrogation Room" she says, I smile sarcastically,

**"**No they're not ... Find them, fast!" I say, then run out of the room and meet Tosh at her desk,

"I can't see them. Hold on. Scanning" she says, I see Owen and Gwen joining us,

"Nope. Nothing on internal scans" she says,

**"**What's going on, where've they gone?" asks Owen,

"Just keep looking ... bring up the SUV" I say, then seeing the SUV still parked on the monitor

"Still there. I'll try exteriors ... What about Gwen, Owen or my car, Terra cant exactly take Suzie on her bike" says Tosh, after pressing some buttons we see Terra putting Suzie into Gwen's car,

"What's she doing?" asks Owen,

"What si she doing with my car?" asks Gwen, who I see go to her desk, presumably to see that her keys are missing since Terra must have them to open Gwen's door.

**"**Getting herself fired" I say, though only haf meaning it, what is wrong with her?

**"**Unbelievable" says Tosh, looking at the screen with surprise and shock,

**"**How stupid is that? Thinking she could just drive off" says Owen,

**"**Come on. Let's go get them" I say, about to get my coat, but without warning the hub totally switches off.

"What the hell..." I mutter, then seeing the doors close and lock us inside,

"Yanto? Yanto?" I say, looking for him, then seeing him walk up to me casually with a flashlight,

"Captain?" he says, looking at me questioningly,

"What happened?" I ask, looking at him in question,

**"**But I thought you must've done it. We've gone into lockdown" he says, looking at me confused,

**"**Then reverse it!" I say, about to turn but he speaks, causing me to look back at him,

**"**I can't. It's 100%. The doors are sealed. We're locked in" he says, I look at him in shock, this is not goo.


	36. Chapter 36

Terra POV

"I'm taking you to see your dad and that's it, okay? Sorry" I say after handcuffing Suzie's hands, and putting her seatbelt on.

"I must be mad. Jack's not stupid. He's gonna catch us" I say, putting my seatbelt on and turning the engine on.

**"**Oh, you never know. We might get lucky" says Suzie, I shrug at this and start to reverse out of the paring lot.

Jack POV

**"**Everything's gone. Computers, mobile coverage, the lifts, everything ...we're sealed in" says Tosh, the rest of us gathered by her workstation

**"**How long does Gwen have before she dies?" I ask Owen, looking at him intensely,

**"**Two hours, maybe less" he says, I rub my face with my hands in frustration, this is the worst time for this to happen.

**"**Come on! Think! If Suzie set up the lockdown, how did she do it?" asks Tosh, looking at us,

**"**Entered an override?" asks Owen,

**"**No, she's officially dead, the computer wouldn't give her access" says Tosh,

"Then how did she do it? What the hell did she do?!" I ask them all in question, we need to sort this out fast otherwise we're going to lose Terra.

"There's got to be an answer. Suzie couldn't physically start the lockdown, Terra wouldn't have let her. But there's no-one else!" says Gwen, looking frustrated in thought,

"Wait a minute... we've got a guest" I say, suddenly remembering Max, then I turn and hurry to the cells with Owen behind me.

Owen and I run to check on Max, who we see is sitting on the floor in the center of his cell. He's shirtless still but now rocking back and forth as he recites something,  
**"**_... stopped for me; The carriage held but just ourselves. And Immortality. Because I could not stop for Death, ..." he mutters without stop._

**"**Is that a poem?" asks Owen as we watch him, wait, that book in Suzie's locker…

**"**I wonder. Emily Dickinson?" I say,

**"**But what does it mean?" asks Owen, looking at me in question,

**"**It's a verbal trigger. Say it out loud, maybe repeat it a hundred times over and the Hub locks down" I say,

**"**But if that's part of the system, Suzie must've installed a vocal command program, way back" he says, I nod in agreement,

**"**Back when she was alive, yeah. Max is just a Trojan horse. Suzie planned this right from the start" I say, my eyes still on Max who still hasn't stopped reciting that poem, as he's possessed or obsessed with it. I look up to Owen then lead us out of the cells back to Tosh and Yanto.

"Do you see? Max, the Retcon, everything, it's all been a hoax to get us to resurrect Suzie" I say, looking at them all after I've told Tosh and Yanto about Max's poem recital.

"She gave Max a whole complex of subconscious triggers" says Owen,  
**"**

Like, she dies, Max becomes a time bomb...He doesn't see her for three months and, wham, the orders kick in. He follows Suzie's program, and starts killing" she says, I nod at this, she's getting it.

**"**And the whole chain of events forces us to bring Suzie back" I say,

**"**And then she escapes!" Gwen says, nodding in understanding to it all

**"**You've got to admit that is not bad! I'm picking her for my team" says Owen, smiling slightly,

**"**If she could lockdown the Hub, she must've installed a way of reversing it just in case" says Tosh, I nod in agreement, now we just need to figure out what that was.

**"**Yeah" I say, racking my brain for what we could do.

Terra POV

The night sky is quite calming for my head, I missed how much I liked riding a car, I haven't done it in such a long time.

I look to Suzie and she smiles at me, I smile back, knowing she's thankful that I'm doing this for her.

"A bit more colour in your cheeks" I say, smiling slightly,

**"**It's all thanks to you" she says, I look to her then back to the road, slightly confused, but I guess it's a compliment or a thanks in some what of bringing her back.

"That night ... my last night on Earth, or so I thought ... ... before I shot myself, I shot Jack right through the head. I killed him, stone dead and then he just stood up and lived. Am I right? Did that happen? Terra?" she asks, looking to me in question.

**"**Yes, it did" I say, figuring it wont bring any harm in telling her the truth.

**"**So he can survive a bullet through the head?" she asks,

**"**Yeah" I say, my eyes on the road.

**"**How?" she asks, I look at this, feeling tired all of a sudden,

(Gwen looks tired.)

**"**Something happened to him a while back. He died, but then he was brought back to life and since then, he can't die. Not ever" I say, remembering what Rose did.

**"** And he makes judgments about whether I'm allowed to live. It's all very easy for Captain Jack, isn't it?" she says, I keep my eyes on the road, in a humans mind it wouldn't be fair, but

Jack POV

"I've got reception, sir" says Yanto, I look up to him confused, seeing him holding a phone, I walk up to him standing by the water tower,

"How do you do that? We're sealed off!

**"**Just used the Water Tower as a relay" he says, holding his phone out, I smile at this and take the phone.

**"**Nice work, Yanto! But who the hell do we phone?!" I ask, looking at them all confused,

'Well…we could call detective Swanson, they're up at this hour and may be able to help" says Gwen, I sigh at this shaking my head, I am never going to hear the end of this.

I type in the number and hear it ring,

"Police" an officer answer,

"Hi, this is Jack Harkness from Torchwood, I need to talk to Detective Swanson" I say,

"I'll hand you to her" the officer says,

"Thank you' I say, trying to be polite.

"You'd better not be wasting my time" comes Swanson's voice,

"As a matter of fact, I was wondering if you could do us a favour" I say,

**"**The humble police, helping the mighty Torchwood? Why don't you just help yourselves? Like you normally do" she says,

"Because we can't" I say,

**"**Why's that?" she asks,

**"**We're sort of busy" I say, wanting them not to get that we're stuck,

**"**Well, I'm busy too, try someone else" she says, Shit she's going to hang up!

"No, no, no ... It's just because we can't at the moment because we're sort of stuck" I say, knowing I'll have to tell her the truth if we want to get out of here and save Gwen,

**"**In what way?" she asks,

**"**We're locked in" I finally say,

"You're locked in?" she says, hearing the amusement in her voice,

"Just a bit" I say,

**"**Locked in where?" she asks,

**"**Um. In our own base" I say, and then hear her laughing,

"You're locked inside your own base?" she says, still laughing,

**"**And it's not funny" I say, feeling like I'm about to glare at the phone.

"And how am I supposed to help you, exactly?

**"**We need a book of poetry" I say, trying to het her to stop laughing, but she doesn't stop laughing

"It's _not_ funny!" I say, we need to get this going faster, and she's really not helping. God I hope Terra is alright.


	37. Chapter 37

Terra POV

God I'm so tired…No! must stay awake! I shake my head to keep myself awake

"Oh, God, driving at night..." I mutter, I glance to the radio and turn it on to try keep me awake.

"Oh, my God" says Suzie, I look to her and see her looking at the radio in shock, I look back to the road with a smile

**"**I don't know this one" I say, trying to strike up conversation to keep me up.

**"**It's ancient. My Mum used to sing this, when I was a kid. All those years ago..." she says, I smile slightly, but hearing her start to cry.

" ... before I died" she cries, turning to the window, I don't smile anymore from this, feeling uncomfortable.

Jack POV

"All right, Captain Jack, just say that one more time. Nice and clear" says Suzie, now that she's gathered all her colleagues to hear me,

**"**We're locked in our own base and we can't get out" I say, looking at the others frustrated, now hearing everyone laugh from the other line.

"Okay, you've had your fun. Now listen, Detective Swanson, one of our team is in danger" I say, knowing that we're wasting time with all this.

**"**Right, you lot, back to work..." she says to her colleagues,

"Okay, we've got it. The Complete Poems, it's gonna cost you 20 quid" she says,

**"**What does the book say?" I ask,

"Er, I don't know, what am I supposed to do?!" she asks, sounding confused, don't blame her,

**"**Find _I Could Not Stop For Death_. Read out the next verse" I say, remembering that Max quoted that verse,

**"**What if it doesn't work?" she asks,

**"**Read out the whole book" I say sceptically,

**"**It's gonna be a long night" she says, I nod though hoping it doesn't, otherwise Terra will be dead.

Terra POV

**"**Tired?" asks Suzie, I smile lazily, feeling more tired then before, maybe we can go to a bed and breakfast,

**"**I'm fine" I say, keeping my eyes on the road,

**"**Don't want you falling asleep at the wheel. One corpse is enough for this  
car, thanks" she says, I frown at this,

**"**Don't say that," I say,

**"**What?" she says, sounding confused,

**"**Corpse. Cos you're not" I say, glancing to her

**"**What am I, then?" she asks,

"I dunno, you're just not, though" I say, still frowning, hating the fact that she seems to admit that she is dead, but she's not, if anything she's more alive now then before.\

"When you're dead ... I mean, when you die ... What happens?" I ask, knowing that I've wanted to ask her this question before,

**"**What do you want me to say?" she asks,

**"**The truth" I say,

**"**Really?" she asks surprised,

**"**Tell me" I say, looking to her with plead.

**"**You religious? Or something like that as I'd guess there are other religions out there that aliens worship.

"Nothing really"shrugging,

**"**Do you believe in Heaven?" she asks, I smile slightly

**"**I dunno" I say.

**"**Yes, you do. What do you believe?" she asks, I smile at this,

**"**It's stupid, but I always sort of think ... Like, you know, white light and all  
that. And I think of my mum. Like she'll be there. Waiting for me. The smell of honey" I say, remembering my mother, the feel of her arms around me when I was a child.

"That sounds nice" she says, I smile at this,

**"**So what's out there?" I ask, keeping my eyes forward,

**"**Nothing. Just nothing" she says, I look to her confused from this,

**"**But, but if there's nothing, what's the point of it all?" I ask, looking to her with confusion and…doubt for it all.

**"**This is. Driving through the dark. All this stupid, tiny stuff. We're just animals, howling in the night, cos it's better than silence. I used to think about Torchwood, all those other aliens, coming to Earth ... What the hell for? But it's just instinct. They come here cos there's life, that's all. Moths around a flame. Creatures clinging together in the cold" she says,

**"**So when you die, it's just ..." I say, but am unable to finish,

**"**Darkness" she says. I feel my blood go cold, there's nothing but darkness?

**"**And you're all alone? There's no-one else?" I ask, feeling more afraid of death then before,

**"**I didn't say that" she says, I look to her questioningly from this, then back to the road, but still looking and feeling confused,

**"**What do you mean?" I ask,

**"**Why do you think I'm so desperate to come back? There's something out there... in the dark ... ... and it's moving" she says, I glance at her from this, feeling dread engulf me.

Jack POV

**"**_Parting is all we know of heaven and all we need of hell_" I say out oud, not knowing how long I've been doing this for. When I see our system not come on still, I talk back to Swanson on the phone

"No, try another" I say,

"_Success is counted sweetest by those who ne'er succeed._ Christ, she was a bundle of laughs" she says sarcastically, I smile slightly at her comment,

**"**_Success is counted sweetest by those who ne'er succeed_. Nope." I say, almost getting fed up with all this rhyming,

**"**Wait a minute, just had a thought ... If words cause the lockdown, maybe numbers reverse it ... Try the ISBN, every book's got a different number" says Tosh, going to her workstation,

**"**You getting this?" I ask to Swanson on the phone,

**"**Yup, hang on, I'm looking ..." she says,

**"**Read it out" says Tosh who I see has her hands hovering over the keyboards, bit their not working.

**"**The keyboards aren't working" I say looking at her confused,

**"**But the membrane underneath might just recognize the code" she says, I nopd at this,

**"**Okay. Got it! ISBN –"

**"**0-1-9" I say, after saying the previous numbers to Tosh,

**"**8-6-0-0" says Swanson,

**"**5-8-5" I carry on. Then when Tosh has typed the last few, we see the monitors come o life, YES!

"That's it! Everybody, move, move, move! Cathy, thank you" I say, us all getting our gear and leaving the hub.

"Pleasure" she says before hanging up.

"Tosh, I need you to track Gwen's car and tell us where they are" I say, she nods at this, and we see her go to her workstation before the lift doors close.

"I've got the tracker on Gwen's car. It's a hospital. Giving you the coordinates now" says Tosh from the comms as we drive along the road.

"On the way" I say, I look to Owen who's watching the navigation unit

"How long's she got?" I ask,

**"**It's only a guess, but I'd give Terra about forty minutes" he says, I nod at this,

**"**Cathy, I want the road ahead clear. I'm gonna break the speed limit, big time" I say throught the comms.

INTERCUT WITH:

INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT – BULLPEN - NIGHT

**CATHY SWANSON:** (to radio) All units, give Torchwood priority. Repeat: give  
Torchwood priority.

Terra POV

**"**Suzie ... I don't, em ... I'm not..." I say after we walk into Suzie's fathers room in the hospital, ever since I came into the hospital my head has felt worse.

I stagger backwards against the wall, I lift my head to touch the back of my head where I feel the pain most

"Oh, my God, this headache, it's..." I gasp, but pause when I see that after looking at my hand from my hand, I see blood.

"What's happening to me?" I say, looking at my own blood in Terra.

**"**I'm sorry, Terra. You're getting shot in the head" says Suzie, I slightly see her remove the scarf off her head. I look to her in horror after what she just said,

"Slowly. And believe me, it hurts" she says,

"Almost better" she says, after touching her hand to the back of her head.

"Completely gone, soon" she says, a cry comes from my mouth from the pain in my head, and the betrayal I feel from her, I only wanted to help her

"No! No, no, no..." I say, feeling the pain intensify,

"Dad?" she says, I look up slightly to see her standing now and leaning over her father. My tears staining my cheeks from all the crying I'm doing from this pain.

"It's me, Dad. Wake up!" she shouts,

"Dad? It's Suzie" she says,

"Hello, Dad –" but suddenly she rips the ventilator from his mouth,

"and goodbye" she says to him.

**"**What are you doing?" I ask, watching her in horror, she's killing her own father. Without being a least but upset.

"Oh, that's worth coming back for. Sending him into the dark. Just what the bastard deserves" she says, she then brings me up and puts me in the wheelchair, hurriedly pushes me out of the room and through the hospital hallway. I try to grab a passing nurse, but I can barely lift my arm, I feel so weak, my mind almost blank, I feel so…empty, and foolish for trusting her.


	38. Chapter 38

Jack POV

**"**They're moving again. Can't predict a specific destination, not yet" says Tosh from the comms,

"Keep feeding it through, we're catching up" I say, more then grateful that we're finally on the road to finding Terra.

Suddenly my phone rings I look at it confused, who would be ringing me now?

"Hello?" I say,

"Did you like the poem, Jack?" asks Suzie, I look at in shock, I look to Owen who is looking at me in surprise.

**"**Suzie, don't let her die. The glove is killing Terra and keeping you alive" I say,

**"**I know" she says calmingly,

**"**Then stop!" I say, almost begging her,

"But I get to live. Why would I stop?" asks Suzie,

**"**For Terra's sake. She has done you no wrong" I say,

**"**She replaced me. Now, I'm doing the same to her. Isn't that fair?" she says,

**"**Suzie, we've got a tracker on that car, we're gonna catch up, I promise" I say, looking at the sat nav to see that we're not too far away,

**"**And what happens then?" she asks,

**"**If she's dead, then I'm gonna kill you, Suzie Costello. I promise, I'm gonna kill you for the last and final time" I say, knowing that this is exactly what I will do if I find Terra dead.

**"**But would you? When there's a part of her that's now me? Could you really do that if I'm the only thing left of her?" she asks,

**"**Why are you doing this?" I ask, confused a why she did all this,

**"**Because life is all, Jack. You should know. I'd do anything to stay. Anything" she says,

"Suzie, please. Just stop" I say,

**"**She's a real find, this one. Terra Reid. She's better than me. She's so much better. An alien and far better, I was never any good. Jack, I'm sorry" she says suddenly hanging up,

"_SUZIE_!" I scream. Looking at the sat nav to see where they are, and make the car

"Jack, she's heading for the coastline on the B587" says Tosh, I nod at this, going that way,

"It's a place called Hedley Point, there's some sort of ferry, goes out to the islands. Get a move on" says Tosh again, I drive faster from this, I look to Owen wearily,

"Owen, how long we got?" I ask, dreading the answer,  
**"**Minutes" he says, damn, I put the SUV into a new gear and drive faster then ever before, I WILL NOT LOSE TERRA!

Nobodies POV

"It's beautiful, Terra. Can you see?" says Suzie, as she helps Terra out of the car who is almost limp from the lose of life within her.

"We'll take the ferry. Go out. As far as we can. Keep on running cos he won't hurt us. We'll keep on going, you and me..." says Suzie, looking out in front of her to the docks. Walking her and Terra on.

But without warning Suzie stumbles as Terra falls to the ground her eyes closed and her body motionless, Suzie leans down to see if she can hear any heartbeats or feel any breathe coming from Terra

"Oh, I'm sorry. Have you gone? Terra?" she asks, looking down at her,

"Can you hear me?" she asks Terra,

"Terra? Poor Terra Reid" says Suzie, says Suzie, stroking Terra's red hair that's whipping around thanks to the wind

"Safe journey" she says, then gets up and runs to the edge of the pier. Behind her Jack and Owen have reached Terra, Owen stops and sits by Terra, leaning her on his chest to check her vitals. Jack pointing his gun at Suzie who has stopped to look back at him

"Let her go" says Jack, looking at her murderously,

**"**I can't" she says,

**"**Let Terra go" he says,

**"**I can't" she says again,

**"**Owen, how is she?" asks Jack, behind him Owen hugs Terra to him, tears coming in his eyes,

"Owen! Report!" shouts Jack, keeping his eyes on Suzie,

**"**I think we're too late" says Owen, sadly,

**"**If I kill you, does she live?" asks Jack, looking to Suzie,

"But you can't, Jack. Cos look at me. I'm the last thing left of Terra Reid, can't you see it? Just the smallest bit of her?" says Suzie, smiling at him like a madman

**"**Not one bit" says Jack, and without warning shoots her in the chest, causing her to fall backwards

"Owen? Anything?" asks Jack;

**"**Nothing" says Owen after checking Terra,

"But I broke the connection" says Jack, looking at Suzie confused, but then she hears her chuckling, seeing that she isn't dead.

"I killed you" says Jack, looking at Suzie with his gun pointed to her,

**"**Can't die" she says whilst laughing, but then Jack shoots her in the back twice, Owen behind Jack is still holding Terra who is still unconscious and to Owen dead.

"Never gonna die" laughs Suzie,

**"**How much more of this do you want?" asks Jack, looking at Suzie frustrated, shooting two more times in the back, she rolls over onto her back and laughs at him,

"It's all your fault, Jack. You recruited me" she says. But then Jack remembered something, it wasn't Suzie that made Terra bring her back, it was the glove, the glove that made the connection

"The glove. Tosh! Destroy the glove! It's keeping them connected!" shouts Jack, once realising this. He shoots Suzie again, only for her to laugh at him more

"Captain, my captain. Do you want to know a secret?" she asks, looking at him seriously,

"There's something moving in the dark and it's coming, Jack Harkness. It's coming for you" she says, but all of a sudden she gasps and dies, at the same time, behind Jack, Terra sits up gasping for breathe, Owen holding her carefully

**"**Whoah! Whoah!" says Owen, trying to calm her down as she starts crying.

Jack looks to Suzie one last time, seeing that she is still dead, then looks to Terra with relief that she is alive, the three of them hearing sirens and police, back where Jack parked the SUV.

Jack POV

As soon as we got back to the hub, I got Owen to do a check on Terra, making sure in any way that she was alright.

Thankfully the results came back letting us all know she was alright, two hearts beating again and in perfect health.

The five of them all gathered by Terra's workstation where she's sitting in her chair, the lot of them are chilling and relaxing. Then I see Terra's eyes find me watching and she gives me a smile that forces me to catch my breathe, I would have died a million times over for that smile.

I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't have come back, I would feel like a big part of myself had died too.

I love her, and I will never let her go again.


	39. Chapter 39

In the episode with the plane coing through with the people from the nineties, I'm having it as Terra was off on holiday to try feel better from almost dying, but was called a few times in that episode to be updated on the teams progress. So now we're onto the Episode COMBAT

Jack POV


	40. Chapter 40

Terra POV

"I've tracked the van's route. It went straight from the car park out to the docks" I say, bringing up the address on the top of my computer screen and showing a video footage of the white van.

"This was two hours ago" I say, then showing them the static episode the camera had

"What happened?" asks Jack, looking at the footage confused,

**"**The CCTV cameras went down" I say, reassuring him that our systems haven't gone down.

**"**Do you think it was deliberate?" asks Gwen, looking at me in wuestion,

**"**I think these guys really don't like to be watched" I say, looking at them honestly, saying out my thoughts,

**"**See, and I know it's a character flaw ... that makes me all the more determined to find out what it is they're hiding" says Jack, I smile and nod at this in agreement,

"Tosh I want you with me, we're going to go see if they're still there" says Jack,

"Terra keep an eye out on cameras to see if anything changes" he says, I nod in agreement, I'm getting better at working computers, I think he wants me back here for me to get more used to these machines, which is good, any new skills to help the team with is good in my books.

I saw them leave and Gwen and I stay at my work desk, watching the cameras.

"Hows Rhys?" I ask, my eyes still on the screen,

"He's good, still waiting for him to call me back," she says, hearing her talk about Rhys as if all is well. I look to her from this,

"How long before you realise what your doing to him is?" I ask, she looks at me confused from this, I draw up a footage I took from the restaurant, showing their argument before she left with Jack, and showing what Rhys was like when she left, slumped over the chair, his face in his hands, obviously crying, then leaving the bill.

"Gwen, I'm sorry but you cant keep this up" I say, she looks at me after a few minutes of looking at the screen,

"Torchwood is destroying your relationship with Rhys, and the worst thing is you don't seem to see it" I say, looking at her confused, she tries to avoid my gaze, but I lean in closer,

"Have you told him yet?" I ask, she looks at me startled at my closeness, then looks at me confused,

"Told him what?" she asks,

"That you're cheating on him with Owen. We all know Gwen" I say, she looks at me embarrassed and with shock, red tinting her cheeks,

"I guess I know the answer then" I say, she looks at me then trying to look fierce,

"So? Even if I told him, he would be fine, we could be fine, he'd get over it" she says, I look at her angrily from this, she sees this and looks at me with a hint of fear,

"Really, you think he would just accept that the love of his life is sleeping with someone else, that she barely talks to him anymore, barely spends any time with him, takes any opportunity to work, then be with him. I want you to do something Gwen Cooper" I say, she looks at mw worriedly from this,

"When you next see him, I want you to slip him the amnesia pill, then I want you to tell him the truth of you cheating on him, then I want you to see how he reacts, and see if he will forgive you, if he will still want to be with you after all the shit you have been giving him, if that will tip the scales. Think you can do that?" I ask, she looks at me with shock and trying to hide the fear in her eyes,

"Fine, I'll do it, only because I know he will forgive me, he always does" she says, I lean back in my chair from this, keeping my eyes on,

"We'll see" I say, then I turn to the screen, seeing that the computer opened a few smaller pages showing footage of the van at different times in the past and currently.

"Jack and Tosh are on their way back, the place was empty but a males body" says Yanto coming up to us, I smile and nod at this, then when I look to Gwen I see that she's looking into space, from what I can tell she's deep in thought, she needs to see the damage she has caused, and she needs to figure out what she's going to do about it.

I get my phone out, not seeing the harm on having a go at calling Owen myself, hearing it ring

"This is Owen's voicemail. Don't leave a message" I smirk at this, got ya!

**"**Nice try, Owen. Think I don't know your voicemail by now? We need you back at the Hub immediately. We've got a Weevil murder, so get your boney little ass over here now" I say, I hear him sigh,

"Alright fine, but only because you asked nicely" he says, I scoff at this, hearing him do the same, then he hangs up, hopefully he'll be ok soon, I know how Diane effected him, I went to a bar on my own a few days ago and found him there drinking himself to intoxication, he kept calling me Diane, and finding from the waitress that had been serving him that he was waaay over his limits.

I took him home in a taxi. I stayed with him for a few hours, him telling me what happened, that Diane and him grew very close and the feelings he had begun to feel while being with her and those he got when he wasn't with her, he fell in love with her. And then told me that she left in her plane, leaving him behind. I stayed with him a while more until he fell asleep, I made sure he was comfortable on his settee and left. I check on him in the afternoons in texts, I asked him to let me know he was alive by texting me back every afternoon, and he has done which I'm grateful for, and I think he's grateful for this too, knowing he has a friend who isn't pestering him.

He finally came after half an hour and got to work with the autopsy as the rest of us watch and Gwen reads the man's identification.

**"**Dan Hodges, date of birth, 21st of January 1979. Salesman for web publishing  
software. Looks like he was married with a kid" says Gwen, showing us a photo of a woman and a girl child in his wallet, I look at it sadly, the poor family.

Then I see Owen suddenly hold up the man's hand to show his wedding ring.

**"**Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. Right, definitely death by Weevil, but he took a right kicking before the throat was punctured. Weevils go for the kill, straight for the jugular. Look at his face - black eye, bruises to the cheekbones. Same across the back and the ribs" says Owen, showing us the injuries as he speaks,

**"**Could he have been tortured?" asks Tosh, looking at him in question,

**"**Maybe. But I reckon these wounds were inflicted by humans. But why smack  
somebody about and then set the Weevil on them? Why not get the Weevil do all the work for you?" he says,

"Any joy with the phone records?" asks Jack, looking to Yanto who I see walking in

"The last incoming number was blocked. The phone's call history has been erased" says Yanto, I roll my eyes in annoyance at this,

**"**God, they move fast" says Tosh, I nod in agreement,

**"**You ask me, these guys are using Weevils to carry out the perfect murder. No  
fingerprints, no traces of recognizable DNA, ... a quick, guaranteed death. Nothing to  
connect anyone to the murder" says Jack, I consider this, its definitely plausible, but it would take a lot of man power to restrain and hold a weevil.

**"**Right. Should be a piece of piss to find the killer, then" says Owen, looking up at us, I look at him confused not sure what he means, but only guessing that he's being sarcastic,

**"**What about this guy? Someone's got to break it to his wife that he's dead" says Gwen, from this we all look to her, and she then realises that she's just volunteered for the job.

Owen went with her, I gave him a silent hug before they left, him giving me one back, attempting a smile which I returned with mine, knowing this must be hard for him.

I hope he'll be ok.


	41. Chapter 41

Terra POV

"I've tracked the van's route. It went straight from the car park out to the docks" I say, bringing up the address on the top of my computer screen and showing a video footage of the white van.

"This was two hours ago" I say, then showing them the static episode the camera had

"What happened?" asks Jack, looking at the footage confused,

**"**The CCTV cameras went down" I say, reassuring him that our systems haven't gone down.

**"**Do you think it was deliberate?" asks Gwen, looking at me in wuestion,

**"**I think these guys really don't like to be watched" I say, looking at them honestly, saying out my thoughts,

**"**See, and I know it's a character flaw ... that makes me all the more determined to find out what it is they're hiding" says Jack, I smile and nod at this in agreement,

"Tosh I want you with me, we're going to go see if they're still there" says Jack,

"Terra keep an eye out on cameras to see if anything changes" he says, I nod in agreement, I'm getting better at working computers, I think he wants me back here for me to get more used to these machines, which is good, any new skills to help the team with is good in my books.

I saw them leave and Gwen and I stay at my work desk, watching the cameras.

"Hows Rhys?" I ask, my eyes still on the screen,

"He's good, still waiting for him to call me back," she says, hearing her talk about Rhys as if all is well. I look to her from this,

"How long before you realise what your doing to him is?" I ask, she looks at me confused from this, I draw up a footage I took from the restaurant, showing their argument before she left with Jack, and showing what Rhys was like when she left, slumped over the chair, his face in his hands, obviously crying, then leaving the bill.

"Gwen, I'm sorry but you cant keep this up" I say, she looks at me after a few minutes of looking at the screen,

"Torchwood is destroying your relationship with Rhys, and the worst thing is you don't seem to see it" I say, looking at her confused, she tries to avoid my gaze, but I lean in closer,

"Have you told him yet?" I ask, she looks at me startled at my closeness, then looks at me confused,

"Told him what?" she asks,

"That you're cheating on him with Owen. We all know Gwen" I say, she looks at me embarrassed and with shock, red tinting her cheeks,

"I guess I know the answer then" I say, she looks at me then trying to look fierce,

"So? Even if I told him, he would be fine, we could be fine, he'd get over it" she says, I look at her angrily from this, she sees this and looks at me with a hint of fear,

"Really, you think he would just accept that the love of his life is sleeping with someone else, that she barely talks to him anymore, barely spends any time with him, takes any opportunity to work, then be with him. I want you to do something Gwen Cooper" I say, she looks at mw worriedly from this,

"When you next see him, I want you to slip him the amnesia pill, then I want you to tell him the truth of you cheating on him, then I want you to see how he reacts, and see if he will forgive you, if he will still want to be with you after all the shit you have been giving him, if that will tip the scales. Think you can do that?" I ask, she looks at me with shock and trying to hide the fear in her eyes,

"Fine, I'll do it, only because I know he will forgive me, he always does" she says, I lean back in my chair from this, keeping my eyes on,

"We'll see" I say, then I turn to the screen, seeing that the computer opened a few smaller pages showing footage of the van at different times in the past and currently.

"Jack and Tosh are on their way back, the place was empty but a males body" says Yanto coming up to us, I smile and nod at this, then when I look to Gwen I see that she's looking into space, from what I can tell she's deep in thought, she needs to see the damage she has caused, and she needs to figure out what she's going to do about it.

I get my phone out, not seeing the harm on having a go at calling Owen myself, hearing it ring

"This is Owen's voicemail. Don't leave a message" I smirk at this, got ya!

**"**Nice try, Owen. Think I don't know your voicemail by now? We need you back at the Hub immediately. We've got a Weevil murder, so get your boney little ass over here now" I say, I hear him sigh,

"Alright fine, but only because you asked nicely" he says, I scoff at this, hearing him do the same, then he hangs up, hopefully he'll be ok soon, I know how Diane effected him, I went to a bar on my own a few days ago and found him there drinking himself to intoxication, he kept calling me Diane, and finding from the waitress that had been serving him that he was waaay over his limits.

I took him home in a taxi. I stayed with him for a few hours, him telling me what happened, that Diane and him grew very close and the feelings he had begun to feel while being with her and those he got when he wasn't with her, he fell in love with her. And then told me that she left in her plane, leaving him behind. I stayed with him a while more until he fell asleep, I made sure he was comfortable on his settee and left. I check on him in the afternoons in texts, I asked him to let me know he was alive by texting me back every afternoon, and he has done which I'm grateful for, and I think he's grateful for this too, knowing he has a friend who isn't pestering him.

He finally came after half an hour and got to work with the autopsy as the rest of us watch and Gwen reads the man's identification.

**"**Dan Hodges, date of birth, 21st of January 1979. Salesman for web publishing  
software. Looks like he was married with a kid" says Gwen, showing us a photo of a woman and a girl child in his wallet, I look at it sadly, the poor family.

Then I see Owen suddenly hold up the man's hand to show his wedding ring.

**"**Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. Right, definitely death by Weevil, but he took a right kicking before the throat was punctured. Weevils go for the kill, straight for the jugular. Look at his face - black eye, bruises to the cheekbones. Same across the back and the ribs" says Owen, showing us the injuries as he speaks,

**"**Could he have been tortured?" asks Tosh, looking at him in question,

**"**Maybe. But I reckon these wounds were inflicted by humans. But why smack  
somebody about and then set the Weevil on them? Why not get the Weevil do all the work for you?" he says,

"Any joy with the phone records?" asks Jack, looking to Yanto who I see walking in

"The last incoming number was blocked. The phone's call history has been erased" says Yanto, I roll my eyes in annoyance at this,

**"**God, they move fast" says Tosh, I nod in agreement,

**"**You ask me, these guys are using Weevils to carry out the perfect murder. No  
fingerprints, no traces of recognizable DNA, ... a quick, guaranteed death. Nothing to  
connect anyone to the murder" says Jack, I consider this, its definitely plausible, but it would take a lot of man power to restrain and hold a weevil.

**"**Right. Should be a piece of piss to find the killer, then" says Owen, looking up at us, I look at him confused not sure what he means, but only guessing that he's being sarcastic,

**"**What about this guy? Someone's got to break it to his wife that he's dead" says Gwen, from this we all look to her, and she then realises that she's just volunteered for the job.

Owen went with her, I gave him a silent hug before they left, him giving me one back, attempting a smile which I returned with mine, knowing this must be hard for him.

I hope he'll be ok.


	42. Chapter 42

Jack POV

After a call from the police, I asked Terra and Tosh to come with me as back-up. Though Tosh wasn't too pleased as she's meant to be going to London or something to do…something. I wasn't able to listen earlier because of how beautiful Terra looks, Tosh invited Terra to go with her as Tosh didn't want to go on her own to see her family.

Terra is wearing a gorgeous red hot dress, shows not too much but a nice glimpse of chest area, with elbow-length sleeves, coming down to her ankles that when she moves its like it floats along with her gracefully. And then she had to kill me by wearing black heels that wrap around her ankles and has a white shawl to go with it all. She looks like a Spanish princess. Her hair is half up and the rest is down in waves. She looks fantastic, so yeah I didn't hear what Tosh said to me earlier in the hub.

Tosh is talking to her relatives in Japanese on her phone, presumably telling them she was going to be a little late. Terra is beside me in the passenger seat.

I finally reach the destination and get out of the car, followed by Terra and Tosh. And just in time as Tosh ends her phone call. I look to the building doors, covered in 'VOTE SAXON' posters as well as on the bulletin board.

"It's my grandfather's 88th birthday today" says Tosh, standing beside Terra,

"I thought you'd done this for me" I say, looking to her, trying hard not to look at Terra

"88 is a joyous year for the Japanese. I'm off to London to watch men throw rice" she says, I see Terra smirk at this,

"It wont be too boring Tosh, remember? I'll be there," she says, I grin at this.

"You get that men and rice thing in the Balti after stop-tap. Okay, down to business. What have we got?" I ask, now opening the doors and going into the building with the two girls following me

We walk through the first floor lobby. The walls are an old red colour, the frames are white and the floor a checkered black and white and all the fixtures are wrapped in plastic and posters on the walls in different places

**"**The Ritz Dancehall. It's been derelict since 1989 but someone's complained about hearing music..." says Terra, I go up the stairs and pause, hearing a light bit of music

"...music from the 1940s" she finishes, looking around her, maybe she heard that music too,

**"**Do you hear it?" I ask, then I see Tosh turn to the source of the music, I smile at this, seeing its from the dance hall

"You coming up?" I ask, now heading upstairs, hearing Tosh and Terra follow me.

When I get to the top of the stairs I see a door at the end, and after going over to it I open the door, entering the room, seeing that its more of the same plastic wrapped fixtures and posters littering the walls.

"Wow! Look at the chandelier. No neon lights back then" I say, beginning to sway to the music as I walk across the floor, then surprising her I take Terra's hand and sweep her off her feet as we dance, she giggles at this and I cant help but smile at her for this as she dances with me,

"Just dashing young soldiers and pretty young ladies. And as they danced, the girls would look into their partners' eyes, smile softly and say..." but I pause as Terra leans to my ear,

"How long before you head off to war?" she whispers, then leans back smiling widely, making me smirk too, and twirl her around again.

"Come on you two" says Tosh, from this me and Terra come out of one another's arms and follow Tosh towards the large stairs heading back down to the first floor.

But then I notice that the plastic wrap around the fixtures are gone here, and the wood on the stairs looks darker and feels more lush and polished. Then I see a large graffiti on the back wall reading 'RAT BOY' and 'BAD WOLF.'

"Come on. There's nothing here but memories and dust" I say after the three of us paused at the middle of the stairs. I head down the stairs but stop. Hearing sounds of Big Band music playing, as well as voices? Chatting and laughing, coming from behind us. I see Terra look behind her as well as Tosh from hearing the noises too I presume, then we all head back up the stairs.

But as soon as we get to the top of the place, we see it is decorated and filled with people dancing to the music, having a good time, I cant help but smile and I look to that Terra is enjoying it too.

"They look so real," says Tosh, looking at them all confused, I look down and check my wrist band checking the signals. Yup they're real.

"They're not ghosts. It's a simple temporal shift. And it's beautiful" I say laughing at the sight.

"We should get out" says Tosh who I see frowning then heads back down, I look to Terra who shrugs with a smile, I nod and we both follow Tosh out.

We end up passing other people and couples together on our way up to the second floor, Tosh heads out to the front door, passing a man holding the door open for us.

"Do call again" he says, I smile at this

**"**I would love to" I say, looking back at the hall, then I follow Terra and Tosh out.

But as soon as I come out I see something definitely wrong. Its night time.

"It's night!" says Tosh surprised as well as with fear, she may be late for that party. I walk out onto the street, seeing that the SUV is gone, there are flags all across the roadway and hanging on the building we just left, I'm pretty sure those weren't there before we went into that building.

"Where's the SUV? Has it been stolen?" asks Tosh, I look down at my wrist band again, try to see what's going on,

"Jack" says Terra, I look up to see what's wrong to see her looking at a poster on a wall, I walk to stand beside her and look at it seeing that the main thing that worries me is the date – 1941. And it's a new poster, displaying a dance, the times and what music is being played.

**"**No. We have" I say answering Tosh.


	43. Chapter 43

Jack POV

After a call from the police, I asked Terra and Tosh to come with me as back-up. Though Tosh wasn't too pleased as she's meant to be going to London or something to do…something. I wasn't able to listen earlier because of how beautiful Terra looks, Tosh invited Terra to go with her as Tosh didn't want to go on her own to see her family.

Terra is wearing a gorgeous red hot dress, shows not too much but a nice glimpse of chest area, with elbow-length sleeves, coming down to her ankles that when she moves its like it floats along with her gracefully. And then she had to kill me by wearing black heels that wrap around her ankles and has a white shawl to go with it all. She looks like a Spanish princess. Her hair is half up and the rest is down in waves. She looks fantastic, so yeah I didn't hear what Tosh said to me earlier in the hub.

Tosh is talking to her relatives in Japanese on her phone, presumably telling them she was going to be a little late. Terra is beside me in the passenger seat.

I finally reach the destination and get out of the car, followed by Terra and Tosh. And just in time as Tosh ends her phone call. I look to the building doors, covered in 'VOTE SAXON' posters as well as on the bulletin board.

"It's my grandfather's 88th birthday today" says Tosh, standing beside Terra,

"I thought you'd done this for me" I say, looking to her, trying hard not to look at Terra

"88 is a joyous year for the Japanese. I'm off to London to watch men throw rice" she says, I see Terra smirk at this,

"It wont be too boring Tosh, remember? I'll be there," she says, I grin at this.

"You get that men and rice thing in the Balti after stop-tap. Okay, down to business. What have we got?" I ask, now opening the doors and going into the building with the two girls following me

We walk through the first floor lobby. The walls are an old red colour, the frames are white and the floor a checkered black and white and all the fixtures are wrapped in plastic and posters on the walls in different places

**"**The Ritz Dancehall. It's been derelict since 1989 but someone's complained about hearing music..." says Terra, I go up the stairs and pause, hearing a light bit of music

"...music from the 1940s" she finishes, looking around her, maybe she heard that music too,

**"**Do you hear it?" I ask, then I see Tosh turn to the source of the music, I smile at this, seeing its from the dance hall

"You coming up?" I ask, now heading upstairs, hearing Tosh and Terra follow me.

When I get to the top of the stairs I see a door at the end, and after going over to it I open the door, entering the room, seeing that its more of the same plastic wrapped fixtures and posters littering the walls.

"Wow! Look at the chandelier. No neon lights back then" I say, beginning to sway to the music as I walk across the floor, then surprising her I take Terra's hand and sweep her off her feet as we dance, she giggles at this and I cant help but smile at her for this as she dances with me,

"Just dashing young soldiers and pretty young ladies. And as they danced, the girls would look into their partners' eyes, smile softly and say..." but I pause as Terra leans to my ear,

"How long before you head off to war?" she whispers, then leans back smiling widely, making me smirk too, and twirl her around again.

"Come on you two" says Tosh, from this me and Terra come out of one another's arms and follow Tosh towards the large stairs heading back down to the first floor.

But then I notice that the plastic wrap around the fixtures are gone here, and the wood on the stairs looks darker and feels more lush and polished. Then I see a large graffiti on the back wall reading 'RAT BOY' and 'BAD WOLF.'

"Come on. There's nothing here but memories and dust" I say after the three of us paused at the middle of the stairs. I head down the stairs but stop. Hearing sounds of Big Band music playing, as well as voices? Chatting and laughing, coming from behind us. I see Terra look behind her as well as Tosh from hearing the noises too I presume, then we all head back up the stairs.

But as soon as we get to the top of the place, we see it is decorated and filled with people dancing to the music, having a good time, I cant help but smile and I look to that Terra is enjoying it too.

"They look so real," says Tosh, looking at them all confused, I look down and check my wrist band checking the signals. Yup they're real.

"They're not ghosts. It's a simple temporal shift. And it's beautiful" I say laughing at the sight.

"We should get out" says Tosh who I see frowning then heads back down, I look to Terra who shrugs with a smile, I nod and we both follow Tosh out.

We end up passing other people and couples together on our way up to the second floor, Tosh heads out to the front door, passing a man holding the door open for us.

"Do call again" he says, I smile at this

**"**I would love to" I say, looking back at the hall, then I follow Terra and Tosh out.

But as soon as I come out I see something definitely wrong. Its night time.

"It's night!" says Tosh surprised as well as with fear, she may be late for that party. I walk out onto the street, seeing that the SUV is gone, there are flags all across the roadway and hanging on the building we just left, I'm pretty sure those weren't there before we went into that building.

"Where's the SUV? Has it been stolen?" asks Tosh, I look down at my wrist band again, try to see what's going on,

"Jack" says Terra, I look up to see what's wrong to see her looking at a poster on a wall, I walk to stand beside her and look at it seeing that the main thing that worries me is the date – 1941. And it's a new poster, displaying a dance, the times and what music is being played.

**"**No. We have" I say answering Tosh.


	44. Chapter 44

Terra POV

Me and Jack have been looking around the place seeing that we have indeed been taken into a different time period, I feel like I'm back with my dad again, going into different time periods on the earth. Tosh is uselessly trying to contact the hub, but I tried telling her it wont work, especially not in this time period,

"It's no use. It's dead. I can't get through to the Hub" she says, I give her a 'duh' look but she ignores me

**"**Let's get back inside. That's where we were when we crossed" says Jack, we nod at this and head back inside, hearing the same music and people inside.

When we get in we stand to the side of the room, me looking at the people in wonder, their so happy, seeing couples having a good time with each other and friends having a laugh and talking.

"We really are in 1941. What if we can't get back?" asks Tosh, looking to me and Jack, well I don't know what Tosh would do, probably have to get taken to Japan or China and live there and make a new life for herself, while me and Jack would have to live on and wait for the time to re-appear where we disappeared.

**"**Flotsam and jetsam slips through all the time. We'll get back. Look on the bright side. Gives you one hell of an excuse for your party" says Jack, I smirk at this but cover it up, I was actually looking forward to this, as was Tosh, she doesn't get to see her family a lot because of Torchwood.

**"**I have a life there. And they can't help us because I have the latest readings in here" she says angrily to him, but I see people around us looking at her from her sudden outburst,

"People are staring at us. We need to try to blend in" says Jack, I look to Tosh seeing her take off her jacket, I look at myself seeing that I couldn't have blended in more if I tried, I didn't bring anything from the twentieth century with me…well except my hidden weapon.

"It's easy for you to say. I'm the only Asian here" says Tosh, huffing in annoyance,

**"**Don't worry. You're with the Captain" says Jack, then leading us to the bar.

As we approach the bar I hear a singer on the stage start singing, I smile at the music,

"_ My love is true. And just for you. I would do most anything at any time..."  
_  
" Two waters, please, and a brandy" says Jack, I look to him with a 'Are you serious look' which he catches onto, then looks to the bartender again,

"Actually, one water and two brandys" he says, I smile at this, that's better,

" I haven't seen you in here before" says a man, who I notice come over looking at Tosh, I smile at this, awww Tosh has an admirer,

"Three and six, please, sir" says the bartender, I look to jack seeing him pat his pockets, now realising he doesn't have any money, I roll my eyes at this,

"I'll, er ... get them" says the man, looking at Tosh still,

**"**Thank you" says Jack, I smile at the man nodding in thanks,

**"**On one condition" says the man, Jack looks at the man questioningly, I only smile widely knowing what the mans after, don't have to be a side-kick,

**"**What?" asks Jack, but then the man takes Tosh's hand and runs to the dance floor with her, I laugh at this, as well as Jack, I look to him as he laughs too.

We watch them dance, seeing Tosh not very happy about her dance partner, I cant help but laugh it is so funny, and obviously Jack agrees.

A blonde-haired woman comes up to Jack suddenly with a curious glance,

**"**Why's George dancing with a Jap?" she asks, from this my smile fades, I look to Jack and see his has too, but both our eyes are still on Tosh on the dance floor

I could have sworn I heard Gwen for just a second, I look around seeing if she's here but I don't see her anywhere, but then I look to Jack in time to see him walk to the dancefloor and start talking to the man Tosh was dancing to, but it looks like its about to start to turn into a fight. I walk over to them to see whats going on but then see the amn grab and punch Jack in the face. Everyone around us gasp at the side, I look to Jack seeing him look to me then he turns back to the man and pushes the man down to the floor

"Jack! Jack, we're meant to be blending in" says Tosh silently to jack, I look to the man to then see him scrambling to his feet, but then a man in a captains uniform walks in front of Jack, facing the man

"Cut it out, kiddo" says the captain, then he turns to us, after I walk to Jacks side, I'm quite surprised, he looks an aweful lot like Jack, not twin like but similar features, same build, height and skin tone.

"Sorry about that. The men are a bit lively tonight. It's last day of OTU tomorrow. (to Apologize to the gentleman, George" says the captain, now looking the man from earlier who we now know as George,

**"**I was only dancing" says George,

**"**I think it was your fist he didn't like, not your foxtrot" says the captian, I smile at this, similar humour as well apparently,

**"**I'm sorry" says George to Jack,

**"**It's okay. You barely got me" says Jack smiling, we hear the crowd chuckle with relief,

"I think the lady also deserves an apology" says the captain again, looking to George to Tosh then to George again, but his eyes went to me for a second in surprise, I blush slightly from the look he gives me, not full of lust of greed like am used to with other men (minus Jack, Owen and Yanto) but of surprise and admiration,

**"**I'm sorry" says George to Tosh, causing me to look away from the captain and to Tosh to see her nodding

**"**Apology accepted" says Tosh, I smile at this, I walk to her side, seeing thankfully that she's ok, she must see this and smiles at me,

"Hey, are you a volunteer too?" asks the man, looking to Jack, Jack smiles slightly at this

**"**Yeah" he says, then both of them shake hands,

"I'm Captain..." they say at the same time, but stop and laugh, I look at them both curious, and smile slightly,

"You go first" says Jack, smiling at the man,

**"**I'm Captain Jack Harkness. 133rd Squadron" he says, I freeze at this, as I see slightly that Tosh and jack have done the same,

"Look this way, please" says the man who held the door earlier who I see slightly has a camera in his hands, I look slightly to him in time to see him take a photograph.

"One more for the record, sir" says the man, now taking a position between the two Jacks after giving his camera to someone else,

"I insist" he says, from this I step to stand beside this centuries Jack and Tosh goes with our Jack, then after a second the photo is taken

**"**Thank you, gentlemen, ladies" says the man, then leaving with his camera.

"I should be heading off..." says Jack, still looking at this centuries Jack with a stunned look,

**"**Hey, I didn't catch your names" he says, looking at us confused,

**"**Toshiko Sato" says Tosh, she says, having Jack from this century look to her when she speaks,

"Terra Reid" I say, seeing Jack look to me with that look he gave me earlier again.

**"**I'm Captain James Harper. 71st" says Jack,

**"**71st, that's where I'm hoping to be posted. What's your poison?" he asks to Jack in question, about to try to lead us to the bar, but Jack holds back, motioning to me and Tosh,

"Maybe later. My friends and I were in the middle of something" says Jack, looking to Jack awkwardly,

**"**Sure" says the captain, looking a little defeated, but with a polite smile, then heads to the bar, with me Jack and Tosh leaving the hall.

"Why does that man have your name?" asks Tosh, I also look to Jack in question, the three of us by the main stairs, but Jack doesn't answer, I cant believe I didn't know that Jack isn't his actual name.

"I'm lost enough here without you holding back on me!" says Tosh, looking to Jack upset, I nod in agreement, wanting to know

(Jack stops and turns around.)

**"**It's not my name. It's his. I took his. But I didn't realize he was ... so me" he says chuckling, I breathe out exasperated at this and smack him lightly on the arm,

"Jack! If that is your name!" I say, looking at him angrily, he looks to me from this, looking at me as if in thought,

**"**I know too much" he finally says,

**"**Then ... share" says Tosh, causing Jack to look to her,

**"**You wouldn't want that. Trust me. We have to get back. What's in here?" he asks, pointing to her laptop she's holing in its case,

"I've got half the equation in here. The other half's back at the Hub. If I can find some way of getting these figures back to base, they can combine them, open the rift and bring us back through" says Tosh, from this Jack nods at this,

**"**Come on" he says, then taking Tosh's hand and leading us through the hallway, I feel like I've been hit in the chest when he took only her hand, she isn't the only one who feels betrayed here, the one person I trust out of all others other then my father and I don't even know his true name.


	45. Chapter 45

Terra POV

Without warning Tosh turned around, but I only see a couple holding hands walking down the hallway. Jack and I look to her confused,

"What?" asks Jack,

**"**I thought I heard my name" she says, I look to her confused, but then I see Jack continue through the hallway, I look at him confused, its as if he's desperate to get out of this timeline.

We get to a door at the end of this hallway and Jack opens the door to check if anyone is inside,

"No-one here. Come on, quick" he says, me and Tosh hurry inside, Jack closing the door behind me and I watch as Tosh sets up her laptop on the big desk

"It works!" she says happily. I look around the place seeing the odd decorations, skulls of all kinds of horned animals hung up on the walls, then the nameplate on the desk reading 'Bilius Manager' in front od a pair of brass horns on a display stand. This is curious.

"Your battery is running low" says the laptop, I look at it worriedly,

**"**Just take down everything, in case it dies" says Jack, Tosh nods in answer and starts writing information down with a fountain pen hurriedly,

"I'm not used to writing with these things!" she says angrily, I walk over to her and take the pen from her, writing down where she points to on the screen, having experience in writing in all languages and with many kinds of stationary helps.

**"**Oh, no" says Tosh, I keep wriritng

**"**Your battery is low" says the laptop, I look at the screen unable to read what it says,

**"**Can you read that?" I ask Jack he comes over and looks at the screen,

"Plus one over five a ... sine two eight X" he says, me writing down what he says, just in time to see the laptop die,

**"**You got everything you need?" asks Jack, I hand the piece of paper to Tosh for her to read it,

"I just need the coordinates of the hall, so I can integrate them into the equation. Then we need to get the information back to the Hub" she says, smiling with relief, folding the sheet of paper and putting it into her bag

"What are you doing in here?" we all look in time to see that man who took the photos.

"Who are you?" he asks, I step cautiously in front of the desk so Tosh can discreetly shut the laptop and put it away without it being seen by him. Jack walks towards the man and holds his hand out

"Captain ... James Harper. And this is Toshiko Sato, friend and mathematician and Terra Reid navigator" he says, I smile at the man slightly,

**"**I'm Bilius, the manager. You're not in full uniform, Captain" says Bilius, looking to Jack questioningly, walking to his desk,  
"On leave. 48 hours" says Jack smiling, I look to him to then notice an odd camera on his desk

"That's an interesting camera" I say, but working out in my head if that should be in this timeline

**"**It takes photographs instantly" he says, I look to him, seeing him look at me,

**"**I didn't know they could do that yet" I say, looking at him confused,

"And I didn't know they made an attaché case out of metal" he says, looking to Tosh's laptop, suddenly a clock chimes and we look to the grandmother clock nearby seeing the time is half past ten

"Where did you get it?" asks Bilius, looking to Tosh in question,

"London. I'm from there" she says, looking at Bilius almost fearfully, I watch him cautiously,

**"**I should go back, dear. They're coming for us now" he says, then Jack quietly lead me and Tosh out of the room.

"Pearl Harbor, Jack" says Tosh, looking to Jack worriedly, but he shakes his head dismissively,

**"**Doesn't happen till the end of the year" he says, but he stops I look to see the captain down the stairs below smoking a cigarette.

"Granddad stayed in London but he was persecuted. If I stay here, what will happen?" she asks, turning to Jack in question

"I'll take care of you" he says, then looking to me, I think he's trying to tell me he will look after me too. But I don't need looking after, if this is the man who will lie to me about himself…I don't know…

**"**This period, you look like you fit in. Have you been here before?" she asks, looking at him confused,

"Yeah. I can't explain but I served in the war in 1941. I was undercover. I needed a false identity, so I took ... his name" he says nodding down to the captain below us,

"Who were you before you took his name? Why him?" I ask, looking at him, seeing him look to me,

**"**It was convenient" he says,

"But if you chose his identity to steal, then he...?" but she doesn't need to finish, I look down at the captain upset, he's going to die.

**"**Dies, in battle" says Jack,

**"**When?" I ask, my eyes still on the captain

"Tomorrow" says Jack. I feel more upset for the captain knowing this.

We walk back into the hall seeing a crowd around George who's telling a funny story by the sounds of it.  
"And I say, "Look, love, it's raining bombs and fire, so get down that cellar." And she says, "I can't, there's rats down there!" he says, causing the group to chuckle

"So, who's the best navigator here?" asks Tosh, looking at them curiously,

**"**Tim. He can't fly for toffee, but at least when he goes down, he'll know exactly where he is" says George, causing them all to chuckle, I see a man who I presume is Tim blushing at what George said, I indicate him to Tosh discreetly

"Why don't we chat over here?" she asks him smiling at him nicely, he returns it and follows them to a seat at a table in the corner, I hear someone whistle and look to see that it was George, I stick with Jack for the moment,

"I give the public schoolboy a fortnight" says George,

**"**That boy's come a long way in five weeks. As long as you boys remember your training, you'll be all right." Says the captain coming to stand beside me, he looks to me and smiles, then looks to Jack also,

"Glad you came. Shall we sit down?" he asks, I look to Jack who smiles and nods, and we follow the captain to a table.

"You must have seen some action" says the captain, looking to Jack with curiosity and a bit of excitement,

**"**Let's just say the enemy comes in many guises" says Jack I smirk at this,

**"**Yeah, I can't wait to give Jerry what for. How many did you kill in the Battle of Britain, sir? Twenty-six, wasn't it?" asks George, looking to the captain, but he shakes his head looking uncomfortable, I smile at this, at least he doesn't gloat about the lives he kills.

**"**You've read that story countless times" says the captain,

**"**No-one's as fast as him. Hasn't lost a man yet" says George, looking to the captain with pride,

"Care for a drink, Captain, Miss Reid?" asks the captain, I smile at this and nod,

**"**I'll just have water, thanks" says Jack,

"I'll have the same please" I say to the captain he smiles at this,

**"**All right" he says, then goes over to the bar.

"Thought your type was immortal" says Jack, I look to him startled from this, seeing him looking at me in question, I frown at him for this,

"It is, I also don't go for liars," I say, looking at him in the eye, he looks away from this,

"Hello, Jack. I know you're having a night with the men but I thought I'd look in, if that's all right" says a girl, I look to see a nice looking girl talking to the captain I smile down at this, happy he has at the moment a nice girl. He looks to me and Jack and nods

"Yeah. Good to see you" he says, then turning towards the bar,

"Looks like he's taken anyway" says Jack, I look to him looking at me with a slight smirk. But I shake my head at him and get up and leave the hall, needing to get away from him.

Tosh POV

I've finally gotten hold of all the information, lots of help from Tim he is very good with his navigation. I walk over to Jack, noticing that Terra isn't with him, where has she gone?

"I've got what I need. Now all I have to do is find a way to leave a message for the team on something that will last across time" I say, he nods a this though with a blank expression on, has he done something to Terra or has she said something to him?

**"**Okay'" he finally says, getting up but just as he turns and I'm about to follow him to hopefully find Terra I'm suddenly blocked by a woman.

"I haven't seen you two here before. Is she with you?" she asks Jack, but George answers, not giving Jack a chance to answer,

**"**Nah, she's after Tim. Why else would she let him bore her to death about navigation?" he says, I look at them confused,

**"**Maybe she's a spy" she says, looking at me suspiciously, l look at her confused, at this, what would make me look like a spy? Other then the fact I am the only Asian here.

**"**The Chinese are on our side, aren't they?" asks Tim, looking at us all,

**"**I'm Japanese" I say, timidly,

**"**You're hardly an ally, then" the woman says looking at me again with suspicion,

**"**Leave it, Audrey" says George looking to the woman I now know is names Audrey.

**"**So whose side are you on? What's in the bag?" she asks, looking at my laptop case,

**"**Nothing" I say, but suddenly she grabs for my back, I keep a firm grip on it until Jack grabs Audrey,

"If you've got nothing to hide, open the bag!" she says, looking at me fiercely,

**"**She can't. Her work is top secret. She's a decoder for the Brits" says Jack, still restraining her, then I see the captain slip in front of us and hands Jack his drink after Jack lets go of Audrey,

"Without her, we'd have no way of defending the country. To Toshiko" says the captain, I look away trying to hide my blush when he makes the toast to me,

**"**Toshiko!" says Jack with everyone else, this thankfully easing the tension caused by Audrey who thankfully isn't making anymore trouble.

Then I get an idea of something we can use to make that's permanent for sending the code the others need for getting us back. I walk up to Jack

"I need Bilius's camera. Photographs last, don't they?" I say, looking at him in question, he nods at this,

**"**Sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asks, I shake my head no, but he looks like he is about to follow me but the captain stops us

"Oh, you can't run out on me. I've just got you a drink" says the captain, looking to Jack, Jack smiles at him for this

"I'm fine. You carry on," I say, leaving the hall, maybe I might find Terra too.

I walk into the Bilius' managers room and go over to the camera, I place the formula down and using the instant camera I take a picture of it.

"Starting to be a habit" I whirl around to see Bilius standing behind me, I try to hide the photograph behind me

"I just wanted to try it out" I say, trying to use an innocent smile,

**"**This little beauty is very unusual and rare, not unlike yourself" he says, I smile at this slightly then turn to leave the room

"Don't go without this" he says, I turn to see him pick up the paper with the formula on it, I go over to him and take the paper but he pulls it back, I look at him fearfully at this,

"I could think of better things to photograph than numbers, my dear" he says, I grab the paper form him and hurry to the door,

"Do call again" I hear him say after I leave the room

Jack POV

I can't believe how I treated Terra before, I felt so much jealously inside me when I saw her smiling at the captain, yeah he has good looks, good personality BUT HE'S NOT ME! Yeah he has my name but he isn't me! God what am I doing? I'm chasing her away, literally! I don't know where she even went, she could have left us for good for all I know and all I'm doing is sitting here drinking.

"So, what's your next mission?" asks the captain, I smile slightly at this, am starting to not like this guy,

**"**Careless talk costs lives" I say, he nods at this in agreement.

**"**I should go anyway" says Nancy, now standing, oh great now I'm chasing another girl away – and I don't even like her! She's the captains girl.

"No, I didn't mean that to..." I start but she shakes her head,

**"**It's all right. I can get a lift if I leave now" she says smiling politely, I smile back,

"I'd better stay here" says the captain, not looking at Nancy.

**"**Aren't you leaving tomorrow night?" she asks, looking to him, he nods at this,

"You sick of us Welsh already?" she asks, from this he smirks and looks up at her,

**"**Yeah, that's why I'm still fighting for you" he says then kissing her cheek.

'I'll be in touch when I'm next on leave" he says, from this I see her nod and turn leaving looking disappointed, I don't blame her, I would be too.

"Nancy..." says the captain, looking back to her, she stops and looks at him,

"It's been a good few weeks" he says, I look at him confused, from this, from this she then leaves the hall, and unbelievably he sits down, just like that?

"Was that it?" I ask, looking at him confused,

**"**She's a sweet kid, but I need to look after my men tonight. It's their last day tomorrow" he says, as if it was nothing.

**"**Go after her. Kiss her goodbye. Anything can happen tomorrow" I say to him,

**"**It's just a routine training exercise. I'm hardly gonna die" he says, chuckling, I look at him seriously from this,

**"**That's when they catch you, when you least expect it. You don't know what's ahead. Kiss her ... goodbye" I say, from this he looks at me for a moment then finishes his drink and leaves to go after her,

I don't watch the exchange but when he comes back he looks worse if that's possible,

"That just made things twenty times worse. Now she thinks she's in love with me" he says, grabbing his hand and leaving, but I get up and follow him.

"Hey, her falling for you is hardly my fault. Play it cool in front of your men, but not in front of me. It's okay to be scared" I say, but he turns around to look at me

"A captain has to keep his head" he says, looking at me angrily,

"A captain needs to explain risks, tell his men what to expect" I say, looking at him calmly,

**"**So what do I do? Tell 'em I saw a young boy get shot in the eyes mid-flight?" he asks, looking at me almost pained,

**"**I understand" I say,

**"**Do you? Did you hear him on the radio, yelling for his mom, while the Messerschmitts shot him blew his plane apart? All I can hear on the radio..." but he cant continue with his story, so I do with mine,

**"**- is screams. I went to war when I was a boy. I was with my best friend. We  
got caught crossing the border over enemy lines. They tortured him because he was weaker. They made me watch him die. And they let me go" I say, looking at him remembering that painful day.

**"**Who were they?" he asks, looking at me in question,

"The worst possible creatures you can imagine. I persuaded him to join up. I  
said it would be an adventure. He hadn't lived" I say, looking to him,

**"**Have any of us?" he asks, walking down the stairs,


	46. Chapter 46

Jack POV

We started hearing bombs going off, everyone started shouting and screaming with fright, I ran down the stairs in search of Tosh and Terra,

"Toshiko! Toshiko!" I shout, looking around for her,

**"**Jack!" I hear her shout, I look behind me and find her at the bottom of the floor near the doorway on her own, where the hell is Terra?

"This way!" shouts the captain, me and Tosh step aside to let him and the others make their way down to what I presume is the basement.

"I didn't get the first part in the photo. The rest is outside. If they find it, they'll keep looking, won't they?" she asks, I nod at this, keeping my eyes out for Terra,

**"**Yeah" I say seeing us all going to the basement like I thought,

"Have you seen Terra?" I ask looking at her in question after we've stopped to the side of the big room, she looks at me in shock, and shakes her head no, I look around us, still not seeing her anywhere. God if anything has happened to her I will never forgive myself.

Terra POV

What the hell is going on?

I finally open my eyes to find myself in Bilius' office, how the hell did I get in here, the last thing I remember is walking away from Jack out of the hall and then…a pain in the back of my head! Did someone hit me?

I look around me seeing that I'm alone, I feel around me and stand up assessing myself, right nothing hurts, my weapon is still hidden which is good, and I don't feel anything odd, well except from headache and…my chest for some reason, I look down slightly but don't see anything there, maybe I fell on something?

Then I begin hearing the sound of…an air raid, you have to be kidding me, I hurriedly leave the room.

"Terra!"

I look to my side after hearing my name to see the captain hurrying over to me,

"Come on we're all in the basement" he says, taking my hand and leading me away from the office. He leads me down some flights of stairs until we stop at a cellar made of brick, I look around looking for Jack and Tosh, noticing that the captain left my side,

"Terra!" without warning I'm pulled into someone's arms, but I know who is it, Jack.

I wrap my arms around him as soon as I can,

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick" he says, pulling me away slightly, I look around making sure no-one is listening, I pull Jack to the side of the room,

"Jack I think I was knocked out, all I remember is being hit in the back of my head and I woke up just a few minutes ago in that office" I say, he looks at me worriedly, looking me over,

"I'm fine, just a headache, my chest hurts slightly but nothing major" I say, he nods at this, then suddenly brings me back onto his arms,

"I'm sorry for what I said Terra, I didn't mean any of it" he says, I smile at this and wrap my arms around me,

"Your forgiven. Just don't do it again" I say, he looks at me and smiles and nods, I smile at him for this.

"Where's Tosh?" I ask, now looking around not seeing her,

"She's finishing with the message, said that the photograph only took half of the equation, so she's looking for something that she can write with that's permanent" he says I nod at this, then seeing that Tosh is coming over to us now, I smile at her for this, she smiles back,

"Where did you disappear off to?" she asks, looking at me worriedly,

"Not sure yet, someone hit her, only woke up to find herself in the managers office" says Jack I nod at this in confirmation, she looks at me worriedly, but I smile and nod, letting her know I was ok.

We were all sat down for a while, the singer had been singing for a little to lift some spirits, me and Jack had noticed Tim and Audrey making out and we had to restrain from laughing slightly.

Suddenly we hear no more air raids, I smile at this, then the manager Bilius comes down to the cellar

**"**Let the dancing continue!" he says, everyone cheers and applauds, making their way out of the cellar.

"What happened?" asks Tim, who I see looking to Tosh's hand, then I just notice that is bleeding

**"**I slipped" she says, but I know she's lying, something permanent to write with, she used her own blood.

**"**I've got a first-aid kit in the van" says Tim, with this Tosh looks at us, I nod encouragingly and with this she goes with her,

"Scotch, Captain?" asks George to the captain as we all make our way out,

"I'd like some time in private with Captain Harper and Miss Reid" says the captain, I look to him after George leaves, both me and Jack smiling slightly at the captain.

"Lets go talk" he says, leading us back to the hall, then going over to a table, I sit beside Jack, us both facing the captain, I see people now dancing after the music started again

"Why did you make me kiss her goodbye?" asks the captain, who I see looking to Jack I look to Jack curiously,

**"**I just think you should live every night like it's your last. Make tonight the best night of your life. You're alive - right here, right now. Your men are fine" says Jack, I look to the captain who I see looking at Jack questioningly,

**"**What are you trying to say?" he asks him,

**"**Go to her. Go to your woman and lose yourself in her" says Jack, I smile at this, its sweet what he's getting the captain to do,

**"**Maybe I should" says the captain, smiling slightly at him,

**"**Yeah" says Jack, but then I see George come over to us,

"May I ask for a dance from the lovely lady?" he asks, sounding cheery, I smile at this, then grinning at Jack I look to George and nod, then stand up after putting my shawl down with Jack and go with George on the dance floor, he bows funnily which I curtsy to, I think he's had a little too much to drink, then we start dancing, the both of us laughing, not being serious at all, just doing this for fun, having other people doing the same around us.

Jack POV

I watch as Terra and George dance, I cant help but smile, it looks like their having good fun, the smile on her face…god I don't think I could live a day without seeing that smile,

"Is Terra your woman?" asks the captain, I look to him from this, then I look back to Terra, seeing that they've started swapping partners,

"No, she's not, but I so wish she was, but I can never think of the right way to tell her, I want to tell her the best way I can, and in the right moment. As well as I don't even know if she feels the same. Look I know I sound like a bit of a hypocrite, but Terra, she's someone I would run through hell for, and I know this, but you, you know that you like that girl, but your letting fear get in the way. Go to her" I say, looking at him seriously, he nods at this then gets up and leaves. I look to Terra seeing her back with George them both laughing still. I really need to tell her.

Tosh comes over to me and sits where the captain was sat,

"Tomorrow is their last training exercise, just another day. They go out on a sortie and are surprised by two formations of Messerschmitts" I say to her, looking at the captain with his men,

"He destroys three of the enemy. His men listen to his whoops of joy over the radio. Then it all goes quiet. He can't bail out because his whole plane is on fire. But his men all make it back to safety" I say, looking now to Terra who is now beginning to come over back to the table with a big smile on her face and sits back beside me, obviously tired from all the dancing, I smirk at her from this which she laughs at.

"Who were you?" asks Tosh, I know she's talking to me, I see Terra looking at me curiously, obviously also curious about who I used to be.

"A conman. That's why I took his name, falsified his records so it seemed he  
was still alive" I say, now looking to Tosh,

**"**How did you end up in Torchwood?" asks Tosh, looking at me in question,

**"**Someone saved my life. Brought me back from death. And ever since then, it's  
been like they're keeping me for something and I don't know what it is. I'm sorry for  
dragging you into this" I say to her then to Terra but Tosh unexpectedly takes my hand with a smile,

**"**It was my choice" says Tosh who I see smiling at me, I smile back

"And mine" says Terra, I smile at her for this,

"I'll look after you. Both of you" I say, they both not at this,

"But there's nothing I can do for him" I say, looking at the captain, ashamed of what I had to do, taking a dead mans life. Tosh takes a hold of my other hand which I smile at.

I feel myself being pulled up then, I look to my other side to see Terra standing, pulling me up, Tosh lets go of my other hand and I stand up with Terra, she leads me to the dance floor without looking away from me, as I don't look away from her, my eyes glued to hers.

We then stand in the middle of the dance floor she then lets go of my hand and then puts her hands on my shoulders, I smile at this, then wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, she smiles at this, now dancing to the slow song, our eyes on one anther, its literally impossible to look away from her, and she doesn't look away from me for a second.

I don't want to do this anymore, I cant keep this from her anymore. I slowly begin to lean down to her, keeping my eyes on her, seeing her not lean away from me or look at me with confusion, if anything I'm sure I can see her looking at me with wonder and longing.

I'm nearly there, I nearly kiss her lips, I'm about to feel what those beautiful lips feel like on mine.

_BOOM!  
_  
No!

We break eye contact to look around, I see the rift blasts open right in front of us as an extremely bright light.

**"**Jack! Terra!" shouts Tosh, from this I grab Terra's hand and she clutches mine and we run towards her to the rift and without hesitation we run through the rift.

The next thing I see is the dance hall, but with no-one here anymore, and daylight filtering through the windows, I look to Tosh who I see is smiling in relief, then I look to Terra and see her smiling up at me which I smile back at.

We walk out of the building to then see the SUV and there also is Gwen by her car, as soon as she sees us she runs towards us with a wide smile, hugging Terra first who laughs when being hugged and hugs Gwen back.

"You made it! You made it! You made it" she says happily then comes and hugs me, I hug her back laughing, then she goes and hugs Tosh too.

"Oh, Tosh, come here, come here, come here!" she says,

**"**I'm fine!" says Tosh, causing Gwen to laugh, us all happy that we got back in one peice

Terra POV

We got back to the hub, I was so glad to be back, its not much, but to me its home. Yanto and Owen filled us in with what happened, I can tell Jack isn't happy about what Owen did, but it brought us back so we're just going to have to wait and see.

Tosh went to the family party, I declined telling her I wasn't feeling up to it after all we went through, she understood and went. Not being uncomfortable about showing up alone.

I'm in the infirmary with Owen, tending to his shoulder, Yanto holding a tray for me as I'm taking out the bullet pieces.

"I knew we did the right thing, opening the rift" Owen mutters, I don't say anything, keeping my mind on not doing any harm to Owens shoulder then it already is

"Still no sign of Bilius" says Yanto, yes I am curious about this, he cant be a Timelord, I would have known if he was, but I still want to find out what happened to me before, I still cant understand why someone would hit me and leave me in that office, I still don't feel any different so I'm sure that they didn't do anything to me, so what was the point of it all

**"**World didn't end after all, did it? Good job you're a crap shot" says Owen smirking slightly, I look up at Yanto confused, he's a good shot, I should know I trained with him.

**"**I was aiming for your shoulder" he says quietly I smirk at this, especially at the look on Owen's face.

I hear Jack walking about above us, just as I take out the last of the bullets and begin cleaning up the wound,

"Jack..." says Owen, but I hear no reply, I look up to see that Jack has gone into his office, I look to Owen seeing him look disheartened,

"Let me" I say, now finished with the bandage, I walk out of the infirmary to Jack's office, seeing him pouring a glass and hands me it, I smile at this, then to him,

"He would have been so proud that you took his name" I say, he smiles up at me for this, filling how own glass

"Because here you are: saving the world. To Captain Jack" I say, raising my glass for him, he smirks at this, and raises his glass

"To Captain Jack" he says, then we clink the glasses and drink. I smile at him for this. I don't think I'll ever forget today, the way me and Jack danced, the way our eyes never left one another. And when he nearly kissed me. I believe I now know how he feels and I feel like the happiest person alive.


	47. Chapter 47

Terra POV

"Jack you need to see this!" I shout, my eyes on the screen, looking at the news, I hear heavy footsteps running over to me, I take my earphones out of the screen and play the news, showing Vikings, a spaceship over the Taj Mahal in India and many people…out of their time.

"We have a problem" I say, looking at Jack behind me, his eyes still on he screen but he nods to what I say.

"We need to gather everyone" he says, I nod at this, getting my phone, seeing him also doing the same, I call Tosh and Owen, hearing Jack call Gwen.

About three hours everyone was at the hub, me showing everyone what is on the screens in case they hadn't already seen, which to be honest is unlikely, but still.

"And I heard but did not understand and I said, 'Master, what is the End of all these things?' And he said, " 'Go, Daniel, for the things are closed up and sealed until the end of time.' " Daniel 12, verse 10" says Yanto, I roll my eyes at this but smile, some of us have begin thinking that it's the end of the world.

"Sounds a bit close for comfort" says Gwen, from her work station

"This machine's on the blink. Keeps losing power" says Owen, who i notice is near the tank with my dads hand inside. He's holding his shoulder slightly, I frown at this, I'll need to check on his shoulder soon, see how its doing.

"Sorry, don't let me stop your portents of doom. Or have you finished?" asks Owen who is looking at Yanto after he closes the bible, I really hope he is, all these prophesies of the world being at an end is giving me a headache,

(Ianto puts the Bible aside. Owen sits at his desk.)

**"**No. Plenty more where that came from. Abaddon, the Great Devourer, who'll lead the world into shadow" he says, I swear I am about to snap at him to shut up with all this crap!

**"**Yeah, thanks, Yanto, I can do without the superstition. You people love any story that denies the randomness of existence" says Jack, I smirk at this, that's what I was thinking.

**"**Thanks. That makes me feel better" says Yanto, who I see putting a book down.

"Okay, I've been fielding calls all night. The government, UNIT, the CIA ... half the western world and a good portion of the Eastern are asking the same question: Is  
this anything to do with us?" says Jack, who's looking at us, I nod at this, knowing that is kinda is.

"And is it?" asks Gwen, I look at her confused, where has she been? Of course its our fault, well technically Owen's but still. Good grief where is all this coming from?

"I've run a profile on every reported temporal anomaly and tracked any  
physical or temporal pattern" says Tosh, after we all gather in the conference room. Now showing us on the monitor a map of the world and then red dots appearing in various loctions, but all very obviously appearing from one place. Us.

"Shit!" says Gwen, looking at the monitor in fear.

**"**The cracks in time trace back here to the rift. This city - this Hub – is the center. What you're seeing around the world are ripples and aftershocks. The rift is splintering because of you" says Jack, who I see looking directly at Owen,

"What?" he asks looking at Jack confused and with pain slightly in his eyes,

**"**You opened the Rift without knowing what you were doing. You've caused the  
temporal cracks to widen. Time is seeping through" says Jack,

**"**If it wasn't for me, you three would still be in the 1940s. So are we going to sit around crying into our lattes, or shall we do something about it?" asks Owen who's looking at Jack angrily, we all look to Jack from this, waiting for our instructions on what to do to fix this.

**"**Bring those who've fallen through time back here, into the vaults" says Jack finally,

**"**And do what with them?" asks Owen, looking at him questioningly,

**"**We'll deal with phase one first, then I'll tell you about phase two" says Jack, now beginning to stand up.

**"**You can't control time. You can't send them back! What are you gonna do?" asks Owen, shouting at Jack now, you would think that maybe he would think of some ideas considering this is his fault.

**"**We'll think of something!" shouts Jack, I see at the corner of my eye that everyone is silent and looking with guilt and fear. So they should!

"Hey, this is _not_ the end of the world. I'm certain of that" says Jack gently, I smile at this nodding. But then the computer behind me begins to beep, I turn around and check it to see that the hospital is requesting our attendance, claiming that mortality rates are…deceasing?

"Priority one attendance requested at the hospital. Mortality rate's gone through the roof. They're sealing off the area and designating it a hot zone" I say, looking back to everyone, I see Owen put his ear piece on.

"I'll go" he says, making his way out of the room.

**"**Tosh, go with him" says Jack, she nods at this and goes ot follow him,

**"**Uh, no, thanks, I'm fine on my own" he says, looking at Jack annoyed,

**"**And you'll be even better with me alongside. Shut up and come on" she says ushering him out, making me what to laugh as they leave.

"Did you have to pick on him in public like that?" asks Gwen, I glare at her for this,

**"**All our actions have consequences" says Jack, also looking at her annoyed,

**"**And all your staff have feelings, Jack, even Owen" she says angrily, I arche my eyebrow at this,

**"**Well, you would know" I say, she looks at me shocked from this but I just look at her with distaste, who is she to question our leader?  
"He brought you back. Would you rather be stuck in World War II?" she asks, her phone now ringing, I glare at her more for this, Jack not speaking to her, so she answers her phone.

"Hello" she says the phone. I get up and leave the conference room and go to my station. Maybe I should get a cold drink? All this anger in me is making me warm.


	48. Chapter 48

Jack POV

We went to the police office after Gwen's police friend Andy called her, Terra and Yanto stayed at the hub, I have to say all the glaring Terra was doing earlier is beginning to worry me, she never glares.

**"**Double murder. Stabbed two blokes in Penarth. Brutal, it was. No mercy" says Andy as he shows us on the screen the Roman soldier. Now beginning to lead us through the cells.

"What are we supposed to do? He doesn't speak a word of English, and he's  
dressed as a bloody Roman soldier!" says Andy as we're now stood outside the soldiers cell.

**"**He's not _dressed_ as a Roman soldier, he _is_ a Roman soldier and he's shouting in Latin" I say, looking at him smugly, he looks at me confused,

**"**Only word I could pick out was Gelligae" he says, I frown at this, not heard of that word before,

**"**Gelligaer. There's a Roman Fort out at Gelligaer. Built around 75 AD" says Gwen, I look at her and nod,

**"**So, he was on his way there, time splintered, he ends up here" I say, looking to her which she nods and smiles at,

**"**Excuse me?" says Andy, catching both out attention

"Hi. Any time you feel like talking sense ..." he says, looking at us worriedly,

**"**That soldier came through a crack in time" I say, looking to him pointedly, knowing he will never believe me either way.

**"**He's not serious, is he?" he asks Gwen, I smirk at this,

"This sort of thing just doesn't happen. Not in Cardiff" he says,

**"**Just because you can't understand, doesn't mean it isn't true" I say, now getting out some equipment from the case I have,

**"**I know it sounds mad, Andy but..." but she's interrupted by him, but I ignore them, trying to make sure I have the right dosage to knock this guy out.

"All right, Mulder and Scully. Say I do believe you, which I don't, because it's bollocks. Say I do. How exactly are we meant to handle a prisoner from two thousand years ago? I mean, has he got the same rights as anyone? How's this gonna work with the CPS?" he asks,

"We'll take him off your hands" I say, opening the small door in the metal cell door to the see the guy in time to see him smash against the door shouting in latin

"Under any other circumstances, an exuberant Roman soldier would be my idea of  
a perfect morning" I say, now stepping in place to get inside the cell when Andy decides to open the cell, which after I give him a look he does,

"Careful, Jack" says Gwen, as Andy opens the door and I slip in to many punches and hits until I finally manage to administer the dose to the Roman soldier.  
Terra POV

I'm looking through the autopsy area looking for something – anything! That will calm me down and get rid of this chest pain I have.

God where is everything! There must be something in here that will help!

"Terra?"

I look up to see Jack looking down at me from leaning on the rails, I frown at him and continue to look through the drawers.

"What are you looking for?" he asks, I hear him walk down the steps,

"Pain killers, and a chill pill of some kind, I keep hearing people tell others to use them so I want one" I say, looking through another draw, I swear all Owen owns is sedatives, although that might not be such a bad idea.

"Terra…there is no such thing as a chill pill, and Owen keeps the painkillers in the left draw" he says, at this I go to the left draw and find the ibuprofen.

"What hurts?" he says, but I don't look at him as I begin taking the tablets out of their packaging,

"My chest has been acting weird recently and has begun to feel a little…hot? I cant really describe it but that's the best I can, and I…feel really angry – pissed off almost and I don't know why" I say, looking at him confused, he looks at me curiously listening to what I'm saying I think, I go over to the sink and pour some water in a plastic cup and take two tablets in one.

"I'll ask Owen to take a look at you when he comes back from the hospital" he says, I nod at this in agreement.

"Come on, lets get to work" he says, I nod and follow him to the main hub.

Just as we get there we see Tosh and Owen return, great maybe I can get checked out.

"Owen. How was the hospital?" asks Jack, looking at them curiously,

"Laugh a bloody minute" Owen says, I look at him confused, seeing Tosh go to her workstation, looking a little stunned for some reason,

"They've got an outbreak of the Black Death" says Owen, I look at him shocked and confused, the black death?

**"**What? Oh, my God!" says Gwen who I notice finally, I actually didn't see her,

"Have they got it under control?" asks Jack, I look to Tosh to see what she says, but she looks stunned, almost vacant.

"Tosh! How are they coping?" asks Jack after slamming his hands on the table in front of her, causing her to jump and look to her.

**"**Um, Owen got the place quarantined and organized treatments for those who've been infected," she says, I nod at this,

**"**Only consolation is, it's treatable in these days. But you know, what happens  
when the next carrier comes through, Jack? Someone carrying smallpox or Ebola, or  
something from the future we don't even know about? What do we do then?" asks Owen looking at Jack with fear,

**"**Yeah, well, it's not doing us any good standing around speculating" says Jack about to go to his office, but then without warning Owen steps in front of him,

"We need to be prepared. We're helpless. All we're doing here is putting sticking plasters on gaping wounds!" says Owen,

**"**What do you suggest?" asks Jack, looking at Owen in question,

**"**I suggest you lead us and you tell us what the instructions are" says Owen, looking to Jack in question and eager for answers.

**"**Owen..." says Gwen, looking at him worriedly and with slight hesitation, I look at her suspiciously, is she still with him? After everything I told her? After what she did?

**"**No, come on. You're all thinking it too. You're the big man here. You keep  
all the secrets. Well, now's the time to tell us a few and tell us how the hell we're  
gonna get out of this!" says Owen, looking at Jack still, I look Jack to see him looking to Owen with obvious frustration,

**"**You want to know a secret? There is no solution. I can't fix this. Because this was never meant to happen. The first thing you learned when you joined Torchwood was 'Don't Mess with the Rift'. But you disobeyed those orders and now everything that's happening is down to you" says Jack, his eyes on Owen, who looks like he's been caught stealing from a cookie jar.

**"**I only disobeyed instructions to get you back" says Owen, looking at him frustrated,

**"**And now people are dying" says Jack, glaring at him,

**"**What? So I shouldn't have bothered?" asks Owen, looking at Jack upset now, I look down feeling guilty, I don't know who to side with, I'm glad to be back, but its brought back so many repercussions.

"Who the fuck are you, anyway? Jack Harkness? You don't even exist. We've looked. So if you're not even a real person, then why should I follow your orders?" shouts Owen, glaring at Jack angrily, but I think he just stepped over the line from the look on Jacks face.

**"**Get out" he says, I look at him shocked from this,

**"**What?" asks Owen, who I see looking at Jack with confusion and I also see fear, did he really think that he would get away with what he has said?

**"**Get out! I'm relieving you of your duty" says Jack, still glaring at Owen,

**"**No. You can't do that!" says Tosh, looking at Jack with shock and fear for losing the man she is in love with.

**"**Bollocks, you are!" says Owen, looking at Jack with hate, I stay where I am, knowing that this isn't going to go well. I decide that its best if I leave the room. I walk to Jacks office.

But I freeze when I'm in front of the desk, seeing Bilius stood there looking at me, I look behind me at the others who I see are all arguing, then I look back at Bilius, seeing him still looking at me,

"Why are you here?" I ask, looking at him in question,

"I am here, to offer my apologies" he says, I look at him confused from this,

"Apologies for what?" I ask, he looks at me with what I can only tell as sadness, but within a blink of an eye he's gone. I look around seeing no sign of him.

I look around the office, where the hell did he go? He cant just appear and confuse then hell out of me and then disappear, unless he apologized for disappearing without telling me…but that's pointless.

"Terra, Gwen and I are going to Bilius' shop, I've talked to Yanto he's said he'll do a diagnostic on you while we're out" says Jack, who I turn to see leaning on the door frame, I do slightly take in what he says, but still processing what just happened with Bilius in here.

He must see my blank expression as he stands up straight and looks at me fully with what I can only guess is worry.

"What's wrong?" he asks, I turn around where Bilius was standing and then back to Jack,

"Bilius…was just here, he…apologized to me, but when I asked him what for, he disappeared without saying anything" I say, looking at him with a confused look on me, which he now also has.

"I'll ask Tosh to look over cameras and scanners. Your in charge here while I'm out, if he comes back, you call me. Now I need you to go to the infirmary so Yanto can look at you" he says, I nod at this, but then I suddenly remember the fight they were all having earlier,

"Jack?" when I say this he stops from leaving the office and looks at me,

"What happened with Owen?" I ask, he frowns at this, looking down slightly, something bad has happened,

"He left, he's no longer a part of Torchwood, once all of this is over, I want a pill sent to him anonymously" he says, I look at him for a few minutes after this, letting this sink in, Owen, my friend, who I consider a brother, who I once thought of in a romantic manner, is gone. And I may never see him again. I look back up at Jack and nod silently.

"I cant afford to have people on this team who I don't have complete trust of, I need their trust and for them to trust me. Otherwise we cant work together, none of us. Terra, do you trust me?" he asks, I look him in the eye from this, and smile slightly and nod,

"Always" I say, he smiles at this, placing his hand on my shoulder, his eyes meeting mine. Then suddenly the moment goes and he leaves the room.


	49. Chapter 49

Terra POV

"I don't understand, how can you not know what is wrong with me? There is something wrong with me!" I yell, lying on the examination table where Yanto was checking me over and apparently found nothing!

"I've ran all kinds of scans Terra, the only thing that could be anything is some tightened muscles from stress that could be causing your chest pain, but other then that, there is nothing" he says, I glare at him for this, he is supposed to help me, Jack said he would help me and he hasn't.

"So what use are you if you cant even find out why someone has the rage and want to shout, scream and kill someone!" I shout, hate in my eyes, I actually want to shoot him in the head for his lack of help and it doesn't faze me at all.

He's looking at me worriedly now, oh yeah now he's worried, but when I tell him I'm worried about my well being, he just takes it into his stride,

"Is it because I'm alien, you cant even identify something different that might be the cause of it, I bet you don't even know I have two hearts! I bet you didn't even look! You want me dead because I'm not one of you!" I scream, standing up, glaring at him with hate.

Deciding not to waste my time with him, I walk out of the infirmary and do some actual work, guess I'll just have to get over this pain and hope it fades away.

After looking over more scans over the area I find a number of weevil reports and sightings, looks like we're about to get some more guests.

"Yanto! Do something useful and get the SUV we're going out!" I shout, getting my gear on, weevil spray, guns and one of Tosh's navigation devices to help me find the weevils.

"Where are we going?" he asks, looking at me questioningly with what I can see is a hint of fear, I smirk at this, clicking my gun to tell me its armed,

"We're going hunting" I say while smiling.

Jack POV

Gwen had decided to go a little crazy after apparently Bilius said something to her in the shop, causing her to go to the apartment, now we're in the SUV with a knocked out Rhys in the back. I understand she wants to keep him safe, but taking him to Torchwood might be the opposite.

Suddenly my phone rings, with my free hand I put my comm to my ear and accept the call,

"Jack?" says Yanto,

"Yes Yanto, how is everything, did you look at Terra earlier?" I ask, wanting to know if she is alright, she seemed really worried about what was going on with her, to be honest I am as well.

"Jack I couldn't see anything wrong with her, and I did every scan I could think of. But Jack there is something definitely wrong with her, I have never seen her be angry before but she cant even be called that! she's beyond angry and I don't know why" he says, I frown at this, looking to Gwen who I know hears us, she is also looking confused,

"What do you mean Yanto, your not making sense, she's angry? Why?" I ask,

"I don't know, but she had this evil look in her eye when she was looking at me after the scans and she just kept going on about how I'm apparently not looking at her properly because she is an alien. Jack I swear I ran every test I could, but I cant see anything. But there is something going on. We're out hunting weevils, and we have three in the back, and she's out getting another, she looks like she's really enjoying it too" he says, I look to Gwen at this, her also looking at me with the same confused look, this doesn't sound like Terra, not at all.

"Yanto as soon as she comes back, bring her to Torchwood, if you have to, stun her, but get her back and strap her to the infirmary table, I'll look her over with you and see if you might have missed something. We're on our way to the base now" I say, not liking the sound of restraining Terra but it sounds like its necessary, especially if something is wrong with her.

"Alright Jack, I'll see you both as soon as we get back" he says, then ends the call.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" asks Gwen, I look back trying to think of what might have happened to Terra, but only one thing keeps popping into my head.

"When the three of us went into the past, Terra got knocked out. Neither Tosh or I were there and didn't know until she met up with us later on, but she told me she felt pain in her chest…maybe who ever hit her did something to her. But it must be something odd if its not coming up on the scans" I say, trying to think of what it has on it,

"Maybe it has a bio camouflage, something that can camouflage itself so well to someone or something that it becomes a part of that person or thing. I'll have to check heat signatures or any kinds of tech that it may be registered to" I say, coming up the base.

I help Gwen put Rhys into one of the vault cells,

"You gunna be alright on your own?" I ask Gwen curiously, she looks to me and nods, with this I nod back and leave the vaults, on hearing the wheel lock roll over and in coming is Yanto carrying an unconscious Terra, but I see Yanto with a black eye,

"What happened?" I ask, looking at him concerned, after he puts her gently on the examination bed, strapping her wrists as I strap her ankles and have one around her waist,

"She wouldn't go down without a fight, had to give her two sedatives before she finally began to calm down" he says, I nod at this, looking down at her, looking as if she's asleep.

"You haven't told her yet have you?" says Yanto, I look to him to see he is looking at me, I look back to Terra and nod,

"When we were in the past…I almost got to kiss her, and she looked like she wanted to kiss me too. But we were interrupted when the rift opened" I say, he nods at this in understanding.

"Alright, lets get started" I say, the both of us calibrating the computers to scan in different settings and for different things, with some luck we'll figure out what is going on with Terra.

Its been almost an hour and still nothing, I cant find anything wrong with Terra. But there has to be something, and we're going to find it.

"Jack" says Yanto, I look to him to see him looking at a screen, I walk over and look where he's looking, then seeing a footage of Terra on the examination table, but with what looks like a red aura around her,

"I took some airtight samples and checked it with the footage I took and it comes with this" he says, my eyes still stuck on the screen.

"It looks like…energy, but very raw, very…vibrant energy. Its not coming from her, its just on her, like a signal surrounding a satellite area. So where's the satellite" I say, looking to Yanto, he nods at this then begins to run another scan, when suddenly a scream comes from Terra, I look in time to see her looking at Yanto with…mercilous rage, I've never seen her with that look, it certainly doesn't suit her.

"What the hell are you doing to me! I will skin you alive you pathetic mortal!" she screams, still looking at Yanto on the other side of the table she's on.

"Jack" says Yanto, his eyes on Terra, but I see fear in his eyes when looking at her, I walk over to then see the reason why. Her eyes are completely black, no whites or anything just complete blackness.

"Terra?" I say, but she suddenly screams with what I can only consider as rage. I look to Yanto and pull him away from her slightly,

"Terra is no longer with us"

I look to Yanto to around us when hearing that sound, never hearing it before in my life. It sounded ragged, deep and horrifying.

My eyes fall down at Terra to seeing her smirking at us with those eyes on us, I walk over to her slightly,

"Where is she?" I ask, looking at her seriously, but this makes his smirk widen,

"She is…contained, wrapped up deep into her timelord mind. There is so much room in this mind, just enough for the both of us" the voice says while using Terra's lips to speak it.

"Who are you?" I ask, she smiles widely at this, his eyes still on me,

"You, and this entire planets destruction" it says, I frown at this, then look to Yanto and point up to the hub,

"You cannot stop me, you will all suffer, it has already begun!" it shouts behind me as I walk up to the main hub. I see Tosh with Yanto, her looking at me with fear while her eyes keep going to where Terra is.

"Jack? What is that?" she asks, I rub my face from this, not knowing how I can do all this at once, I have people, diseases and possibly animals from all kinds of time walking through to our time, and now some unknown entity with a bad attitude has possessed Terra. This is the last thing I needed.

"Terra has been possessed" I say, after putting my arms to my sides, Tosh looking at me with pain, I can understand, Terra is her friend, the both of them are next to sisters.

"Terra's been what?" asks Gwen who I now see walking up to us, I smile slightly at this,

"Possessed, couldn't get a name, but they seem keen on ending the world, maybe we should tell them to get in line" I say,

"Did he wake up?" I ask, looking at Gwen again, she nods at this,

**"**Yeah. Yeah, he did. Tosh, can you bring up the CCTV of the vaults? Er, just leave it on the screen, I know it sounds crazy, but ..." she pauses for a bit,

**"**Sure, no problem" says Tosh, setting these adjustments to her palm device,

"Wanna do the same for the autopsy room, need to keep an eye on Terra and her uninvited guest" I say, she nods at this, continuing her work,

**"**Thank you ... for helping me bring him here" says Gwen, I smile at this and nod,

**"**I can't understand how Bilis was able to show you that vision" says Tosh, looking to Tosh confused, the three of us looking to her from this,

"It was so real, Tosh. I was in my flat. It smelt like my flat, it had all the  
sounds of my flat. I touched the blood. I can still feel it on my hands. Rhys's blood" she says, but I stop her, not wanting her to get more upset,

"It's not gonna happen" I say in a causal tone, trying to her to calm down. Which thankfully works as she takes a breath and exhales.

"Come on, there's still work to be done" I say, but as soon as I'm about to turn, the lights go off, and emergency power comes on, with alarms at the same time, an intruder!

"What's going on?" asks Yanto, looking around us, I look to my side to make sure Terra is ok, but I just see her smiling pleasantly, like this isn't disturbing her at all,

**"**We've got a security breach" she says, she and Yanto going to their workstations,

"All right, nobody panic" I say, but as soon as I finish, Gwen turns and runs to the vaults,

"RHYS!" she screams,

"Watch Terra!" I shout, running after Gwen to the vaults.

we ran as fast as we could, then for Gwen to go into the vaults first, only for me to hear a frightful scream and going to her knees by the door. I hurry over and find her by Rhy's dead body, covered in blood.

**"**No!" she screams, holding onto Rhys.

"He's gone! He's gone! Please ... No! Please! No!" she cries, holding onto Rhys, I crouch beside her, not knowing what I can do, she looks to me then

"We can ...we can bring him back!" she says, looking at me hopeful,

**"**There's nothing we can do" I say, looking at her calmly,

**"**Yes, there is!" she cries, looking back to Rhys, rocking him in her arms.

"My boy. What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" she cries and suddenly begins to hit me, but I hold her to me, letting her cy it out.

"No! No!" she screams, I will never forget her screams.


	50. Chapter 50

Jack POV

I got Yanto to help me bring Rhys up to the second autopsy room, with Gwen never leaving Rhy's side. When we got him on the bed, Yanto didn't know what to do or say, so he and Tosh stayed on the steps, watching Gwen, as she cried on a seat beside to Rhys while I gently cleaned the blood off her hands.

"I'll have to tell his family" Gwen says silently,

**"**We'll deal with it" says Yanto quietly,

**"**The way you dealt with that porter the first time I met you? No, you won't deal with him, Yanto" says Gwen, without looking away from Rhys,

**"**Gwen, I'm so sorry" says Tosh, who I look to see is looking at Gwen with sympathy, but Gwen only laughs silently,

"You never even met him" she says, now looking to her, I stop wiping her hands from this.

"This is what happens here. We all end up alone. Not me. No way" she syas, then looks to me, but I look away,

"You bring him back" she says, I shake my head at this,

**"**No" I say, not looking at her, walking away from her slightly, if she thinks we have a magical way to bring Rhys back, then she is seriously wrong.

**"**The resurrection gauntlet…" she says, but I know she's grasping for straws, I don't blame her, I would if I were in her place, but there is no way to bring him back.

**"**Was destroyed" says Yanto,

**"**Something else" says Gwen, I shake my head again,

**"**I said no." I say, looking at her slightly,

**"**No, there's something wrong with time, so we, we can go back to the moment, to the very moment ..." she says,

**"**Gwen..." I say, hearing her mutter still,

**"**There's something you can do, otherwise WHAT'S THE FUCKING POINT OF YOU?!" she screams, now running over to me and starts clawing at my chest with her fingers, screaming at the same time,

**"**You, you bring him back! Bring him back! You bring him back! Do you understand me, Jack-fucking-Harkness?" she shouts,

**"**Gwen, I'm sorry" I say, holding her to me,

**"**Do you?" she cries silently,

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry" I say, the rest of us being silent, not wanting to say anything, and not wanting to say anything.

"Oh, shit. What happened?"

I look up to see Owen here, what is he doing here?

"You came back!" says Tosh, looking at him happily, but Owen grabs for Gwen, but I get the feeling that that is not what she wants,

"Are you all right? You all right?" he asks her, but when she sees who it is she pushes him away,

" Don't touch me!" she screams, stopping Owen in his tracks, watching her as she goes to Rhys' side.

"How many other people have got to suffer?" asks Owen, who I see is looking at me now, I don't say anything, there is nothing we can do.

"I'm gonna fix this. I'm opening the rift" he says, then running up the stairs, I see Yanto start up the stairs, good thing I have my team,

"Make sure you stop him" I say, but I see him stop and look at me,

"No" he says, then Tosh starts after them both

"We're gonna help him" she says.

But then Gwen gets up and head to the stairs, then stops to look at me,

"Bilis was right, he said open the rift and everything goes back to normal. Owen's right. I'm going to get Rhys back" she says, looking as if it makes total sense, but the rift doesn't work like that

**"**Gwen" I say, but she runs up the stairs, I don't believe this, they are all against me.

I run up to the main hub seeing them all working to get them not just fired but shot.

"Enter Emergency Protocol One" says Yanto, holding the manuel,

"Out the way, I'll do this" says Gwen, pushing Owen out of the way, and typing faster, Yanto, Tosh and Owen around her. But all this making the alarms go off

"Get away from the computer, Gwen" I say, making my presence known, but owen stands in front of me as if ready for a fight.

"This is a trap. All these cracks around the world, they're diversions. This is what Bilis wants" I say, looking to them all, trying to get them to see sense

**"**What are you afraid of, Jack?" asks Owen, looking at me in question, I look at him annoyed at this,

"Rhea Silva" says Yanto, and I know what he's just told her, the final password, but just as she's about to finish typing I take my gun out and point it at her back, causing Owen to back away.

"I said, "Move." I say, looking at them all, deadly serious, causing them all to turn around to look at me,

**"**What the hell are you doing?!" says Tosh, looking at me alarmed,

**"**Final warning" I say, my gun still aimed at Gwen, she turns to me then

"Come on, Jack" she says, with a defeated look, I snigger at this,

**"**You're a united front now? Toshiko, the poor girl who'll screw any passing alien that gives her a pendant? Owen, so strong, he gets in a cage with a Weevil, desperate to be mauled. Or Yanto, hiding his cyber-girlfriend in the basement. Your three comrades here pumped bullets into her, remember?" I say, looking to the three,

**"**I've got to get Rhys back" says Gwen, I lower my gun from this, looking down at her,

"Yeah, cos you're so in love with Rhys that you spend half your time in Owen's bed" I say, looking at her with disgust, but without warning she hits me in the face, causing me to drop my gun as I fall

"Fuck you!" she shouts at me, I see Owen pick up my gun, I look at them all then from this,

"We're relieving you of your command, "Captain". We're opening that rift and getting back what we lost!" shouts Owen,

"Shit!" says Gwen, I grin at this, they need retina prints from all Torchwood staff to commence with opening the rift. I start to get up,

"Stay down!" shouts Owen, pointing my gun at me,

**"**You're in charge, Owen? You've gotta have significantly bigger balls" I say, standing up, but without warning he shoots me in the head, all I hear is a scream until that familiar darkness hits me.

No POV

Jack fell to the floor dead, his eyes wide open in shock that Owen actually shot him. But then Owen fired several more times at Jack,

"I'm sick of people doubting me" says Owen, looking down at Jack with hate, Yanto goes to his knees by Jack's side, Tosh gasping at the shock of what has happened,

"What have you done?" says Tosh, looking at Owen, who is shaking from shock at what he just did. Gwen slowly takes the gun from Owen.

They decided to continue with what they started. They took their retina prints, all showing up on the screen.

"We still need Jack and Terra's" says Gwen,

"There may be a problem with Terras" says Yanto, looking toward where Terra still is lying strapped to the examination table.

"Terra!" shouts Owen, not knowing what is wrong with her, and when he got to standing beside her he looked to see her looking at him slowly, but now with her normal eyes,

"What are you talking about? She's fine" says Owen, looking at the others confused., not seeing anything wrong with her,

"We need your retinal print to do this Terra" says Owen, she smiles and nods in understanding, then lets Owen scan her eye with palm device,

"Wanna let me out?" she asks him, he nods at this and begins to unstrap her, Yanto hurrying over to them to stop him from unstrapping her, but its too late as soon as he unstraps the last strap, she throws him with a force not of her own against a wall,

"Owen!" shouts Yanto, but as soon as he says this, Terra looks to him, now with those piercing black eyes, and then uses the same force to throw him to the opposite side of the hub, this she does whilst smiling and then walks up the stairs to them all.

"Its done!" shouts Gwen, after scanning Jack's retinal print, having not seen what happened to Yanto or Owen, the alarms blare and lights are flashing without stop, all of them minus Terra are standing around waiting for something to happen, Gwen unaware of Terra coming towards them.

"Oh, my God!" shouts Gwen, after screaming from fright when Jack grabbed her leg after coming back to life. He looks around at the turmoil in the hub and then back to everyone else.

"What have you done?" Jack asks weakly, Tosh going over to the two from seeing Terra near them, and having seen what the thing inside her did to her friends,

"You've released me!" screams the voice within Terra, opening her arms out on either side of her and looking up with awe.


	51. Chapter 51

Jack POV

After that voice spoke through Terra there was a blinding light from her until she vanished out of sight,

"W-where is she? Where is Terra?" I ask, looking around, looking for Terra but not seeing her anywhere.

"I don't know, I cant see her, we have to get out of here!" shouts Owen, who hurries over to us along with the rest of them, Gwen and Yanto helping me out of the base as I'm still reeling from coming back.

"Go!" shouts Owen, behind us, the place around us exploding with lights and loud noises all around us,

"Come on!" shouts Tosh, as we get to the elevator which thankfully works, and we hurry in, thankful that its quick. As soon as we get out we hurry out of the place, still seeing areas exploding and on fire, we hurry to the reception and get out of the building,

"Keep moving!" shouts Owen beside us, as we keep hurrying, though with me staggering now and again since my legs aren't working properly.

**"**It's going to be all right, Jack. Everything is going to go back to normal" says Gwen, I roll my eyes at this, she is so naïve. But suddenly we stop, all of us seeing Bilius just stood ahead of us, looking at us casually. Gwen comes out from under my arm and walks over to him, Bilius watching her,

"From out of the darkness, he is come" says Bilius, I look at him confused, that sounds familiar from somewhere.

**"**What is he talking about?" asks Gwen,

"Son of the Great Beast, cast out before time, chained in rock and imprisoned beneath the rift" says Bilius,

**"**What?!" asks Gwen, who I hear is getting frustrated. But then Bilius looks up behind us as if in awe,

"All hail Abaddon, the Great Devourer" says Bilius, we all look behind us to see a horrifying sight.

"Come to feast on life" says Bilius, me looking at the horned gigantic beast, approaching the city, then roaring loudly,

"The whole world shall die beneath his shadow" he says, us seeing the beast leaning down slightly, his eyes looking to us and growls, then turns and heads for the city.

"Where is she? What have you done with Terra?" I shout at Bilius, looking to him, he smiles at this,

"She was the vessel, keeping his spiritual form close to the rift in time for him to get his physical form and enter your world. I believe he wishes to not throw her away for her involuntary help" he says, I stare at him for a few seconds, then look to the beast, then after looking carefully I see in his left hand an unconscious Terra. My eyes widen in terror at the sight.

**"**I look upon you, my god, and know my work is done" says Bilius, I look back to him to only find him gone.

"How do we stop it? Tell me what to do, Jack" says Gwen, looking to me directly, I look to the team, all looking at me, I look back to Gwen, and nod,

"Just you ... get me to an open space" I say, she nods at this then comes under my arm and leads us to the SUV.

after about ten minutes of Gwen driving, I hurry out of the car, feeling more and more tired each second, I hear Gwen following me to the open space ahead,

"What are you gonna do?" she asks, but I keep walking,

**"**If Abaddon is the bringer of death, let's see how he does with me. If he feeds on life, then I'm an all-you-can-eat buffet. And if he dies, Terra will live, so as soon as he's gone, get her out of here" I say, but she grabs my jacket, trying to stop me,

"No, wait! Wait, you're too weak!" she says, but I ignore her, seeing Adaddon stomping through the city, with Terra in his hand.

"Get out of here!" I shout to Gwen without looking at her, pushing her away,

"GO!" I shout, walking up the road, still with my eyes on Abaddon,

"Drive as fast as you can" I say,

"Jack" I hear her say faintly, but I ignore her again, I have to save Terra, if it's the last thing I do, I will save her.

**"**Bring it on!" I scream to the beast, after getting to the top of the hill, I see Abaddon turn and face me from hearing me, then roars at me, and begins to come over. I stand my ground waiting for it to come.

Ignoring his shadow, I keep my eyes on Terra, still unconscious in his hand, but then I feel the most pain I have ever felt ever since I became like this, I cant help the screaming, I cant die, but it certainly still hurts.

"Release her!" I scream at it, still with the unimaginable pain, hearing it roar, I feel my life being sucked out of me and I fall to my knees still with the pain, but I manage to see the beast fall in front of me, letting Terra out of his hand, and just as I close my eyes, I see it fall completely still on the ground before me.

Terra POV

"He's not going to wake up, not this time, not after that"

I hear Owen's voice, not that horrible deep terrifying voice I kept hearing in my head, no only the voices of my friends. But not Jack, never him.

I think I am in Torchwood's medical facility, I can hear the machines beeping,

"Owen?" I say, finally finding my voice, and now beginning to open my eyes,

"Terra! Thank god your alive!" says Owen, who I can just about make out.

"What happened? Did we defeat Abaddon?" I ask, looking at him, then finding the rest of the team here too…but not Jack,

"Umm…Abaddon was defeated…but at a price" says Yanto, I look to all of them, then the dread worsens,

"Where is he? Where's Jack?" I ask, but they don't say anything, I jump off the bed and run to his office to see him not there, or around the hub at all. Then I run to the bodies morgue, and then I see him.

But as soon as I do I run to him, his body on one of the sliding tables, his eyes closed, his skin almost chalk white.

I cant help but cry, cry my heart out, but I have to believe in him, he will come back, he always comes back.

Minutes turned to hours, hours turned into days, but I would stay with him, I didn't eat, or sleep,

I know the others are worried about me, Tosh even came down to talk to me, but I still wont give up on him, he wouldn't if it was me, and I wont for him.

But I think now its coming to the time. As much as it hurt my heart to admit it, I think he isn't coming back, though he would want to – I think.

I sit up from where I'm sat by the wall with the vaults and look to him, still…gone. I stroke his hair to the side, feeling my tears drip down my cheeks,

"Jack, I'm going to miss you…so much. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this before…but J-Jack. I love you" I say, looking down at him sadly, I lean down to him so I'm inches from his lips,

"You will always be in my heart Jack Harkness. I love you" I say silently, then kiss his lips, imprinting it to my mind so I will never forget it.

I lean away until I'm standing up straight, then with one final look at him I start to walk out of the vaults.

"Terra"

I freeze when I hear him, then I smile and rush back to Jack to see him awake, I smile widely at him for this, seeing him smile back, the both of us now laughing, I gently hug him, feeling so happy.

"I don't believe it! I thought I would never see you again" I say, looking to him, after pulling away from him, seeing him smile at me, he rests a hand on the side of my cheek which I lean into,

"Why would I leave when I have the most precious thing right here with me" he says, I cant help but cry from his words.

"I-I'll go get your clothes" I say, going to the storage area, with a big smile on my face, everything is great again!

After Jack was dressed, I helped him into the main hub as he was still slightly weak. When we come in sight of the others I see Tosh first see Jack and she runs across to us and hugs him, him hugging her back, I step back, my smile ever present.

Next is Yanto who hugs Jack too, I look to Owen who looks like a child knowing he's in deep trouble but he didn't mean to do it.

I walk over to him and hold his hand, he squeezes my hand and when we see Jack look to Owen and walk over to us, I urge Owen forward until him and Jack are stood in front of one another,

"I..." but Owen cant say anything,

**"**I forgive you" says Jack, looking at Owen calmly, Owen nods at this, then Jack brings him into a hug which is when Owen cries, the rest of us watch a with a smile,


	52. Chapter 52

Terra POV

Jack and I went into his office, both of us happy that everything is back to normal, since we looked at the news and apparently time went back to the very start of the shift occurrences.

Jack's quietly going through his files as we have all been cleaning the place up since it was the place where the shift started, we got the after-math and have to clean up, though we got most of the hub done already, so now the guys are out getting drinks.

"What's happened to the rift?" I ask curiously, wanting to know what happened to the rift exactly,

**"**It closed up when Abaddon was destroyed. But it's gonna be more volatile than ever" he says, I roll my eyes at this,

"Great…" I say, grinning at him, he smirks at me for this.

"Jack…when you woke up. What did you…I mean did you hear – well did you hear me s-say anything?" I ask, looking at him nervously, from where I'm sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk, I see him smile gently while looking down, I look at him waiting for an answer.

He then nods at me, his eyes on me, with that same smile on his face, I wait for him to say something, but he doesn't, then without a word he gets up and walks out….what?

What the hell? What does this mean?

**"**Jack ...?" I say, looking in the direction he went out of his office, not seeing him now. I walk out of the office to see him no-where in sight.

"Jack?" I say, looking around for him, but still no sight of him, where has he gone? Why has he suddenly disappeared?

Papers are on the floor and in the water, a little like what this place looked like earlier, but…why?

The alarms sound and I look in time to see the front wheel door open and Yanto, Tosh, Owen and Gwen walk in with coffee in cups from Starbucks.

"Did you see Jack on your way in?" I ask, wondering if he might have gone out without me hearing somehow,

**"**No" says Tosh, looking at me curious, I see Owen looking around us, probably noticing the mess

"I thought we'd tidied up in here! What's the matter?" he asks, looking at me worriedly,

"Um ... he was just here" I say, looking around again, confused as to where Jack went, was this because of me? Because of what I said when I kissed him, or is it because I kissed him?

"Jack's gone" I say, feeling a stabbing pain shoot into my chest at the realisation that this…is my fault, that Torchwood is without its captain because I just had to spill my heart out to him, had to kiss him, because I couldn't lose him.

I will keep Torchwood running, keep his legacy, appoint Owen as my second in command as I am now first in command by rule as Jack has disappeared. And we will do our jobs.

"Well what do we do?" asks Gwen, looking at us all confused and worried, I look to them all, now looking at me for answers,

"We tidy this place up first, drink our coffees, order pizza. And do our job. Owen, as of this moment with the absence of our captain, I am now first in command of Torchwood until the return of Jack Harkness, and you are now my second in command. Now, lets get this place sorted" I say, with this they're quiet for a couple of minutes, then nod in agreement and get to start with their jobs.

This wont be easy.


End file.
